EIBA HIGH SCHOOL
by ruka17
Summary: Segala sesuatu dalam kehidupan adalah sebuah eksperimen. Semakin banyak kamu bereksperimen maka hasil yang kamu peroleh akan semakin baik. Banyak orang tua tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang disembunyikan oleh anak-anak mereka. Ini adalah sebuah sekolah(School 2013). Cast: EXO, BAP, INFINITE. Warning inside. Tag: Baekyeol/Chanbaek,Kaisoo/Kaido,Kristao/Taoris,Sula y
1. Chapter 1

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!

I'M COME BACK AGAIN WITH EXO FF

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT | I DON'T LIKE SILENT READER (NEOMU SHIREO..!)

.

.

Title  
EIBA HIGH SCHOOL

Length  
N - CHAPTER

Rating  
PG-15 (T)

Genre  
ROMANCE, ANGST, COMEDY, DRAMA, YAOI (**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

Author  
RUKA17

CAST/Main Cast  
BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, KAI, D.O, KRIS, TAO, LUHAN, SEHUN

Support Cast  
SUHO, LAY, CHEN, MINSEOK, SUNGGYU, WOOHYUN, YONG GUK, ZELO, DAEHYUN

Disclaimer

Cast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk meramaikan FF ini.

Warning

typo, alur maksa, gaje, humor garing, EYD awut-awutan

.

.

**Sedikit bocoran..eerr..ga ding..rada banyak..haha.. ini epep terinspirasi dari drama korea yang berjudul SCHOOL 2013 dengan cukup banyak remake disana sini..haha..dan maaf sekali kalau alurnya mungkin rada jauh dari drama yang asli. Trus judulnya kok bisa dikasih EIBA High School? Disini author kasih nama sekolahnya EIBA singkatan dari Exo Infinite BAp.. hehe.. trus kenapa kok author jadi kepikiran buat bikin ni epep? Mau tau? Kasih tau gak ya? #PLAAAKKK.. hehehe.. ku kasih tau aja deh.. jadi gini, saat author nonton drama ini yang notabene bergenrekan friendship dan straight romance, entah mengapa ya kok dimata author ni drama rada-rada menyimpang (?) #yaelah thor mo ngomong YAOI sama YURI aja pake kata-kata gaje gitu. Ya seperti itulah hingga akhirnya author ngebuat ni epep. Gajekan? #abaikan**

**Langsung aja ke cerita yang sebenarnya. Cekidot..^^**

**.**

**.**

_**Segala sesuatu dalam kehidupan adalah sebuah eksperimen**_

_**Semakin banyak kamu bereksperimen maka hasil yang kamu peroleh akan semakin baik**_

_**Banyak orang tua tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang disembunyikan oleh anak-anak mereka**_

_**Ini adalah sebuah sekolah**_

_**(School 2013)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**SEOUL. 07.00 AM. EIBA HIGH SCHOOL**

Tap..tap..tap

Terlihat 3 orang namja dengan tatanan yang acak-acakan sedang merapatkan tubuh mereka dan mengepung seorang namja cantik dibelakang gudang sekolah. Ketiga namja itu saling beradu pandang kemudian menatap kembali setiap inchi tubuh namja cantik yang mereka kepung seraya bersmirk ria seperti macan yang bersiap-siap menerkam mangsanya. Kini tubuh namja cantik itu terlihat bergetar dengan hebatnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku tahu kau bawa uang hari ini. Kemarinkan dompetmu," ujar salah seorang dari mereka seraya mengulurkan tangannya, meminta namja cantik yang bernama Kyungsoo itu untuk menyerahkan dompetnya.

"M-mianhae.. Sunggyu-sii.. A-aku t-tidak bawa uang hari ini." Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat takut melihat ketiga namja itu yang sebenarnya adalah teman satu kelasnya yang suka sekali mem-bully-nya.

"Ya.. Jangan membuat kami marah.. Cepat berikan uangmu." teriak yang lain

"M-mianhae..Woohyun-sii..aku benar-benar sedang tidak membawa uang.." ujar Kyungsoo dengan terbata-bata dan menundukkan kepalanya karena saking takutnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan dingin meraih pipinya dan tangan itu berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ya..kau bisa merasakannya kan?! Kami kedinginan. Kami minta uangmu hanya untuk membeli rokok." ujar seorang namja berkulit tan.

Kyungsoo menatap mata namja itu, lalu turun kebibirnya yang tebal dan bisa dilihatnya asap yang mengepul keluar dari mulutnya karena udara yang dingin saat itu.

"Mi..mianhae.. Kai-sii.. T-tapi songsaengnim tidak memperbolehkan kita merokok disekolah.."

"Ck.." terdengar decakkan kesal yang keluar dari mulut Kai. "Apa kau ingin menggurui kami hah?!"

"A-a..aniyeo.." Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Kai pun memegang dagu Kyungsoo dan sekali lagi ia berusaha mendongakkan kepala Kyungsoo, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi berusaha meraih dan melepaskan kacamata yang terselip di kedua kuping Kyungsoo.

"Haah..ternyata aku baru sadar kalau wajahmu itu sungguh sangat cantik. Kenapa selama ini aku tidak menyadari ada malaikat cantik didekatku?" ujar Kai seraya tersenyum evil. "Apa kau ingin aku merusak wajah cantik ini?" lanjut Kai seraya mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

Penyataan Kai membuat tubuh namja cantik itu semakin bergetar hebat. Ia sungguh tidak tau bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa terlepas dari cengkraman Kai.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo dan mendengus didekat pipi namja cantik itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang menghangatkanku?" ujar Kai seduktif ditelinga Kyungsoo yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya yang bulat.

2 namja yang lainnya yang juga ikut mengepung Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan teman mereka yang sedang menggoda namja cantik itu. Baru saja Kai ingin menempelkan bibirnya dileher Kyungsoo yang putih bak salju itu, tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan nada tinggi berteriak didekat mereka.

"Yak.. Kkamjong-ah.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan dia!"

Kai menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo dan menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut. "Ck.. Dasar kecoak kecil. Mengganggu urusan orang saja," gumamnya.

Namja yang telah merusak kegiatan Kai itu melirik kearah Kyungsoo. "Ya..Kyungsoo-ah..Kemarilah.." ujar namja itu tapi Kyungsoo masih betah berdiri terpaku ditempatnya.

"Yak..palli..!" ujar namja itu lagi.

Dan dengan segera ia menepis tangan Kai dan berlari kearah namja itu, lalu berlindung dibelakang punggungnya.

"Cepatlah kembali kekelas. Biar aku yang mengurusnya." ujar namja itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Yak..pergilah..!"

Kyungsoo dengan getaran tubuh yang masih belum bisa ia stabilkan, secepat kilat berlari meninggalkan keempat namja itu.

Kai yang sejak tadi menatap sinis namja yang berani mengganggu acaranya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja itu.

"Ya.. Baekhyun-ah.. apa kau punya uang untuk membeli rokok?" ujar Kai santai. "Tenang saja. Kami hanya pinjam uangmu. Nanti akan kami kembalikan. Kalau itu kami ingat..haha.."

Pernyataan Kai sontak membuat 2 teman Kai yang lain juga ikut tertawa, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam melihat tingkah laku namja-namja itu.

"Aku tidak punya uang. Kalau kau mau uang minta saja sana sama orang tuamu." cibir Baekhyun

"Ck..apa kau kira aku ini bodoh. Mana mungkin mereka mau memberikan uang mereka untuk membelikan anaknya rokok." ujar Kai

"Nah, itu kau tahu.." sindir Baekhyun

.

Grep..!

.

Kai mencengkram erat kerah Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin mencari masalah dengan kami hah?!"

Baekhyun menatap lekat mata Kai dan menjawab pernyataan Kai dengan santai. "Bukan aku yang mencari masalah, tapi kalian sendiri yang mendatanginya."

"Ck..kau..!" Kai mendecakkan lidahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Ya..ya..ya..apa yang kalian lakukan disana?!" teriak seorang guru dari jarak yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Yak.. Kkamjong-ah.. Ada guru yang datang.." teriak Sunggyu gelagapan. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

Tapi entah mengapa tubuh Kai masih saja betah terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Ya..palli..!" ujar Sunggyu dan Woohyun seraya menyeret Kai menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Awas kau! Lihat saja nanti." ujar Kai seraya berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sibuk membenahi kerahnya.

Guru yang tadi berteriak pada mereka tidak sempat mengejar ketiga namja yang sudah lari kalang kabut itu.

"Ya..apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" Tanya sang guru ketika ia berhasil menghampiri Baekhyun

"Tidak ada songsaengnim. Kami hanya berbincang-bincang sebentar saja." ujar Baekhyun dengan santai, tapi didalam hatinnya ia sangat berterima kasih pada gurunya itu karena ia sangat tidak suka berurusan dengan Kai and The Gang.

"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu cepat kau ke kelas. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai."

"Ne..songsaengnim.." ujar Baekhyun seraya membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi kekelas dengan langkah yang dipercepat.

.

-EXOBAPINFINITE-

.

Seperti biasanya, kelas 2E memang terkenal dengan kelas yang paling ramai disekolah. Apalagi saat ini wali kelas mereka belum juga masuk kekelas. Dan seperti biasanya juga Kyungsoo masuk kekelas dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan duduk dibangku paling depan. Mau tahu kenapa dia selalu duduk didepan? Sebenarnya bukan karena dia pintar. Malah dia ini termasuk siswa yang memiliki peringkat akademik dibawah rata-rata. Kyungsoo selalu duduk dibangku depan karena matanya yang sudah rabun. Lihat saja kacamata tebalnya yang menempel dihidungnya itu.

Kyungsoo duduk dibangkunya tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun. Ia berusaha mati-matian agar getaran pada tubuhnya karena kejadian tadi pagi tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Ia memutar bola matanya dan melirik kearah bangku yang ada disampingnya. Diamatinya seorang namja yang baru saja datang itu dan langsung mengeluarkan buku dan kotak pensilnya yang berwarna biru laut.

"Woaaa..lihat..siapa yang baru datang eoh?!" teriak seorang namja bersurai emas dibelakang bangku Kyungsoo. "Woaaa..uri Luhannie ternyata.. Seperti biasa, kau juga cantik sekali hari ini," lanjut namja itu seraya tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

"Yak..Bang Yong Guk..! Luhan itu namja," tegur seorang namja yang duduk dibelakang Luhan.

"Waeyo Sehunnie?! Luhannie memang cantik kan?"

Sehun tidak bisa membalas pernyataan Yongguk dan memilih untuk diam. Yah, memang benar sih kalau Luhan itu bisa dibilang namja tercantik disekolahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap dia lewat, entah itu dihalaman sekolah atau dilorong sekolah atau dikantin sekolah semua mata yeoja dan namja yang ada disekolah itu pasti meliriknya.

"Ya…hari ini kita mau main ke gamenet lagi kan?! Aku mau menyelesaikan pertarunganku yang tertunda," ujar seorang namja yang sedari tidak pernah melepas PSP-nya

"Ne..Zelo-ah..aku juga ingin segera mengupgrade kekuatanku supaya bisa mengalahkanmu.. hahaha.." timpal namja yang lain

"Ck..ya..Daehyun-ah..sudah berapa kali ku bilang kalau kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan ku," sindir Zelo

"Jeongmal? Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang bakalan menangis diakhir," timpal Daehyun

"Ya..ya.. apa kalian melupakan sang Master eoh?" ujar Yongguk seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Aku yang akan membuat kalian menangis..haha…"

.

BRAAAKKK...!

.

Kelas 2E yang tadinya sangat ramai, tiba-tiba hening ketika 3 orang namja masuk kekelas. Ya, mereka adalah Kai dan antek-anteknya, Sunggyu dan Woohyun. Kai dan teman-temannya ini sangat disegani disekolahnya. Siapapun yang berani macam-macam dengan mereka pasti tidak akan pulang dengan tubuh yang masih utuh, paling tidak sedikit lebam disana-sini.

Kai berjalan kearah bangku miliknya yang terletak di deretan paling belakang, lalu meletakkan tubuhnya diatas kursi dengan kasar dan mengangkat kedua kakinya diatas meja. Matanya kini tertuju pada seorang namja kecil yang duduk di deretan paling depan, sedangkan namja yang diperhatikan oleh Kai terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas seragam sekolahnya hingga tangannya menjadi putih pucat.

"Ya..kyungsoo-ah.. urusan kita belum selesai," ujar Kai memecah keheningan yang ada.

Kata-kata Kai telah berhasil membuat seluruh mata yang ada memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Hal tersebut membuat Kyungsoo semakin membenamkan kepalanya diatas meja.

.

Puk…

Sebuah tangan menepuk kepala Kyungsoo dan dengan takut-takut ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat orang yang berdiri disampingnya. Ternyata orang yang menepuk kepalanya itu adalah Baekhyun, orang yang telah menolongnya cengkraman Kai tadi pagi. Baekhyun tersenyum padanya menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak perlu khawatir akan ancaman Kai dan Kyungsoo pun membalas senyuman Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengusap-usap kepala Kyungsoo sebelum ia pergi menghampiri bangkunya yang terletak dipojokkan kelas.

.

BRAAAKKK..!

Kursi milik Baekhyun terlempar dari tempat asalnya dan tangan Woohyun menggebrak meja Baekhyun, menghentikan langkah Baekhyun tepat di depan bangku miliknya. Woohyun mengulum dengan tempo cepat permen karet yang ada di dalam mulutnya seraya menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

Suasana didalam kelas terlihat sangat mencekam. Aura hitam berkoar-koar dimana-mana membuat seisi kelas tidak sanggup menelan ludah mereka hingga pada akhirnya wali kelas mereka masuk kedalam kelas.

"Yak.. Nam Woo Hyun.. Byun Baek Hyun.. cepat duduk dibangku kalian!" teriak sang wali kelas seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas.

"Taejang – _ketua kelas,_" ujar sang wali kelas

Tidak ada sahutan.

"TAEJANG..!" ujar sang wali kelas sekali lagi dengan lebih keras yang sukses membuat Suho yang sedari tadi menatap Baekhyun menoleh kearah sang wali kelas.

"Ah..ne..songsaengnim.." Suho berdiri lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Chalyeo – _attention_.. Gyeong e – _bow_."

"Okay.. buka buku sastra kalian halaman 77," ujar sang guru seraya menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

.

TOK..TOK..

Seorang guru yang lain masuk ke kelas 2E dan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa songsaengnim?" tanya sang wali kelas

"Ah.. Tao songsaengnim.. saya hanya ingin mengecek sesuatu.." jawab sang guru

"Ne..?"

"Tolong taruh tas kalian diatas meja.." teriak sang guru pada para siswa yang ada dikelas dan mereke pun menuruti perintah dari sang guru.

"Yak.. Kim Jong In.. mendekatlah dan kemarikan tas mu.." lanjut sang guru

Kai mendecakkan lidahnya dan menyambar dengan kasar tas miliknya, lalu diserahkannya tas miliknya pada sang guru.

"Yak.. Byun Baek Hyun.. bisakah kau mengecek isi laci Kai?" ujar sang guru

"Ne..?"

"Tolong cek isi laci Kai.." ulang sang guru

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku milik Kai, lalu diraba-rabanya laci milik Kai.

"Tidak ada apa-apa disini songsae-."

TUK..

Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah benda putih berbentuk kotak jatuh dari laci milik Kai.

"Kemarikan benda itu.." suruh sang guru

Baekhyun memungut benda yang tidak lain adalah bungkus rokok itu, lalu menyerahkannya kepada sang guru. Sang guru menoleh kearah Kai dan mengisyaratkan padanya untuk mengikutinya.

"Tarawa – _follow me_."

Baekhyun sempat mendapatkan death glare dari Kai sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kelas bersama dengan sang guru.

.

-EXOBAPINFINITE-

.

"Yak..yak..Apa benar Kai merokok disekolah?" ujar Daehyun pada siswa disamping kiri dan kanannya.

"Ya..apa kau tidak lihat eoh? Jelas-jelas Baekhyun menemukan bungkus rokok dilaci Kai," sahut Zelo yang otomatis membuat para siswa yang ikut mendengarkan gossip disela-sela pelajaran menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Ya..kalian berhentilah bergosip kalau kalian tidak mau mati ditangan Kai," ujar Suho yang sedari tadi mendengarkan celotehan siwa-siswi itu.

"Ah..taejang.." ujar Tao yang sukses membuat Suho kembali focus menatap kearah papan tulis.

"Ne..songsaengnim.." balas Suho

"Karena sedari dulu kau yang selalu menjadi ketua kelas, aku ingin ada pergantian ketua kelas dan juga wakil ketua."

"Ne..songsaengnim.." Suho tersenyum bahagia karena mendengar bahwa ia akan segera melepaskan jabatan sebagai ketua kelas yang sangat ia tidak suka.

"Okay..kalau begitu.. siapa yang ingin mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua kelas?" tanya Tao pada murid-muridnya.

Tak ada satupun murid yang mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi ketua kelas.

"Ya..apa kalian tega menyuruh Suho menjadi ketua kelas selama dua tahun berturut-turut?!" ujar Tao.

Karena penuturan sang wali kelas tersebut, Luhan mengangkat tangannya walaupun sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Aku mau jadi wakil ketua kelas," ujar Luhan

Kata-kata Luhan langsung disetujui oleh Tao. "Baiklah..lalu siapa yang akan jadi ketua kelas?"

Lagi-lagi keheningan melanda kelas tersebut.

"Apa kalian tidak butuh ketua kelas? Atau kalian akan membiarkan Luhan yang menjadi wakil ketua kelas bekerja sendirian?" Tao memandang setiap mata yang ada disana

"Aku mengusulkan Baekhyun.." ujar Sehun yang sontak membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap kearah luar jendela, kini memandang kearah Sehun

"Nado.." timpal Yongguk seraya mengangkat tangannya

Aksi mengangkat tangan dan menyerukan nama Baekhyun pun diikuti oleh semua murid yang ada.

"Baekhyun-ah..apa kau mau menjadi ketua kelas?" tanya Tao

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, lalu menatap kembali sang wali kelas. "Shireo.."

.

BRAAAKKK…!

Terdengar suara pintu kelas yang digeser dengan kasar. Sang wali kelas menatap kearah namja yang baru saja kembali dari ruang BP.

"Waseo?!" ujar Tao pada Kai

Kai menghempaskan dirinya diatas bangku lalu menganggangkat kedua kakinya.

"Aku mengusulkan Baekhyun menjadi ketua kelas," ujar Kai seraya tersenyum evil.

.

-EXOBAPINFINITE-

_._

**_Lunch time_**

"Ya..ya..kau lihat tadi? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kai mengusulkan Baekhyun menjadi ketua kelas?" ujar Zelo seraya memasukkan sesendok penuh nasi kedalam mulutnya

"Ya..apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak itu eoh?" sambung Daehyun

"Ini aneh.." timpal Sehun

"Hmm..sangat aneh.. Kau lihat saja tadi pagi Baekhyun sudah membuat Kai kesal, tapi tiba-tiba Kai memilihnya menjadi ketua kelas.." Suho berusaha memecahkan masalah yang mungkin tidak bisa dipecahkan.

"Ya..kau lihat dimana Luhan? Apa dia tidak makan siang?" ujar Yongguk

"Tadi dia keperpustakaan.." balas Sehun

"Mworago? Ckck..waktu jam makan siang saja masih sempat ke perpustakaan.." cibir Yongguk. "Benar-benar deh..ga hanya cantik tapi juga pintar.." lanjut Yongguk yang serta merta mendapat timpuk dari Sehun karena lagi-lagi mengucapkan kata CANTIK untuk Luhan.

"Lanjutkan makanmu..kau berisik sekali.." ujar Sehun seraya melayangkan death glare pada Yongguk.

"Yak..yak..yak..minggir..minggir..!" teriak Woohyun pada deretan siswa yang hendak mengambil jatah makan siang.

Suho dan teman-temannya yang sedang asik menyantap makan siang dalam satu meja itu menoleh kearah asal suara yang membuat kuping mereka panas.

"Ckck..lagi-lagi mereka membuat keributan," decak Yongguk

"Ya..Itu bukan urusanmu.. cepat habiskan makananmu.." ujar Zelo. "Atau kau perlu kusuapi?"

"Ck..araseo.." Yongguk kembali menyantap makanannya.

PRAAANGGG..

Terdengar suara pecahan piring yang sontak membuat seisi kantin sekolah dilanda keheningan.

"Sudah ku bilang minggir."

Terlihat Kai mencengkram kerah seorang siswa yang menghalanginya mengambil makanan.

"Yak..waegeurae?!" teriak Tao yang baru saja datang dan melihat keributan yang terjadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok songsaengnim. Iya kan Chen-sii," ujar Sunggyu seraya menepuk pundak namja yang bernama Chen itu.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Tao pada Chen

"N-ne..songsaengnim," balas Chen dengan terbata-bata.

"Ck..minggir.." ujar Kai seraya mendorong Tao menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Yak.. Kim Jong In..! Aku ini gurumu." teriak Tao seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

.

PUK..

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Tao sehingga membuat Tao terpaksa menoleh ke belakang dan didapatinya Baekhyun berdiri dibelakangnya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang menatap tajam kearah Kai.

"Ck..aku sudah tidak selera makan..kkaja.." ujar Kai seraya pergi meninggalkan kantin dan diikuti oleh Sunggyu dan Woohyun.

"Yak..Kim Jong In..berhenti!" Tao kembali berteriak pada Kai dan Kai pun menoleh kearah Tao

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Yak..! Jaga bicaramu ketika kamu sedang berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua," celoteh Tao. "Mana handphonemu.. Kemarikan.."

Dengan malas Kai menyerahkan ponselnya pada Tao. "Berapa nomor telepon ayahmu eoh? Dia harus tahu kalau anaknya sudah membuat keributan disekolah."

"Ck..menyebalkan.."

"Mworago?!"

Kai menatap tajam mata sang guru. "M-E-N-Y-E-B-A-L-K-A-N."

PLAAAKKK..

Tao sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi emosinya yang meluap-luap dan akhirnya ia mendaratkan tamparannya dipipi kiri Kai. Sadar akan perlakuannya pada Kai membuat tangan Tao bergetar hebat, lalu dengan segera berlari meninggalkan kekacauan yang ada disana tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Sedangkan para siswa disana hanya terdiam melihat drama yang disuguhkan siang hari itu.

.

-EXOBAPINFINITE-

.

"Apa berita itu benar Jaejong?" tanya seorang namja yang duduk diatas kursi dan melipatkan kedua tangannya diatas meja dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan Kepala Sekolah Yunho

"Ne..sajangnim.." balas seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Jaejong

"Apa kau melihatnya sendiri?"

"Aniyeo sajangnim. Saya dapat berita ini dari orang lain."

"Apa menurutmu Tao songsaengnim benar-benar melakukan tindak kekerasan pada muridnya?"

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau sajangnim menanyakannya langsung pada Tao songsaengnim."

"Araseo.. suruh dia ke kantorku.."

"Ne sajangnim.."

"Ah..kurigoo.. apa kau sudah membuatkan jadwal untuk aku bisa bertemu dengan hometutor itu?"

"Ah..geurae..dia sekarang ada disini.."

"Kalau begitu panggilkan dia. Suruh dia masuk.."

"Ne.."

Jaejong pergi keluar ruangan kepala sekolah, lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa seorang namja setinggi tiang listrik (?)

"Ini hometutor yang saya bicarakan kemarin.."

"Annyeonghasimika.. Kris imnida.. bangapta.." ujar namja jangkung itu seraya berjabat tangan dengan Yunho

"Ne..Kris-sii..panggil saja saya Yunho."

"Ne Yunho sajangnim."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu basa-basi. Aku ingin Kris songsaengnim menjadi wali kelas 2E." ujar Yunho seraya tersenyum pada Kris.

.

-EXOBAPINFINITE-

.

**Keesokkan harinya**

SREK..TRAK..

Tao merapikan beberapa bukunya yang diagunakan untuk mengajar dikelas 2E siang itu.

"Pelajaran selesai sampai disini dan setelah ini kita langsung ke ruang musik," ujar Tao pada murid-muridnya yang dibalas dengan sorak sorai dari para siswa.

"Ah..Baekhyun-ah..kau tahu dimana Kai? Apa hari ini dia membolos lagi?" tanya Tao sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Maaf..saya tidak melihatnya hari ini.." balas Baekhyun

"Geurae..kalau kau bertemu dengannya, tolong suruh dia keruangan saya."

"Ne..songsaengnim.."

Tao pun segera keluar dari kelas dan diikuti oleh siswa-siswa lainnya, sedangkan Baekhyun masih merapikan barang-barangnya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya ke sekeliling kelas dan dilihatnya Kyungsoo juga masih duduk di bangkunya. Ternyata Kyungsoo sedang merapikan alat tulis yang berserakkan diatas mejanya. Baekhyun pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum pada namja itu, lalu membantunya memasukkan alat tulis kedalam kotak pensil.

.

GRAAAKKK…!

Suara pintu kelas yang bergeser dengan keras membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah asal suara. Ternyata orang yang membuat suara tersebut adalah Kai. Kai sepintas memandang kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, lalu berjalan menuju bangku miliknya.

"Tadi Tao songsaengnim mencarimu," ujar Baekhyun pada Kai. "Pergilah keruang musik."

Kai menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Apa sekarang kau sedang berakting menjadi ketua kelas?"

Baekhyun mengacuhkan perkataan Kai. Ia memandang kearah Kyungsoo, lalu mengajaknya keluar ruangan. "Kkaja..kita pergi ke kantin." Kyungsoo pun menuruti ajakan Baekhyun.

Kai menjatuhkan tasnya dengan kasar kelantai. Ia memutar badannya dan menggapai lengan Kyungsoo dengan kasar untuk menahan langkahnya.

"Yak..kyungsoo-ah.. kau punya uang? Hari ini aku tidak membawa dompetku.." ujar Kai mengintimdasi Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang melihat aksi Kai pada Kyungsoo, langsung menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari Kai. "Kau..pergilah keruang music.." ujar Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun. "Ku bilang pergilah ke ruang music.."

"N-ne.."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun menuruti perintah Baekhyun untuk pergi ke ruang music dan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kelas, kyungsoo sempat menatap kedua namja itu dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

_Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa_ – batin kyungsoo.

Kini Kai berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Wae? Kau ingin membayarku?" ujar Kai

"Untuk?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksud Kai

"Untuk membayarkan jasa balas budi padaku karena aku telah memilihmu menjadi ketua kelas." Kai melayangkan seringainya

"Geurae..kalau begitu bagaimana kalau setiap pagi hari aku meneleponmu untuk membangunkanmu," jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Cih..aku dan dirimu bukan teman dekat. Buat apa kau bersusah payah meneleponku pagi hari."

"Okay..kalau kau tidak menginginkannya..then nevermind.." ujar Baekhyun seraya membalikkan dannya hendak pergi mengikuti siswa yang lainnya keruang music.

Tapi tiba-tiba, seragam Baekhyun ditarik oleh Kai dari belakang hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi terduduk.

"Berhentilah mengacaukan segalanya..asaekki yah.." Kai memberikan death glare-nya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

.

-EXOBAPINFINITE-

.

"Haaah..kenapa orang itu menyuruhku datang hari ini?" Kris menghela nafasnya. "Ck..padahal baru besok aku mulai bekerja."

Kris membuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lobby sekolah. Dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan tersebut dan didapatinya sebuah kaca besar yang terpapang di pojok ruangan. Ia pun menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekati kaca itu dan merapikan jas hitam yang ia pakai. Ternyata tidak hanya dia sendiri yang sedang merapikan bajunya. Seorang namja berpostur tinggi, hampir setinggi Kris, tapi badannya sedikit lebih kurus darinya, juga sedang merapikan diri lebih tepatnya membentulkan name tag miliknya yang bertuliskan 'HUANG ZI TAO'.

"Apakah mereka belajar dengan baik?" tanya Kris pada namja itu.

"Ah..n-ne..?" Tao tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Kris ada disampingnya dan mengamati dirinya.

"Anda seorang gurukan? Apakah nilai mereka baik?" ujar Kris seraya tersenyum

"Ah..itu..tentu saja..mereka belajar dengan baik.." jawab Tao dengan sopan. "Ah..maaf sebelumnya.. Anda ayah dari siapa? Sepertinya Anda sangat memperhatikan studi anak Anda." Lanjutnya.

Kris menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap namja itu dan melirik kearah name tag yang dipakai oleh Tao.

"Mandarin Languange," gumam Kris

"Ne?" Tao memasang muka bingung dihadapan Kris

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Kris seraya mengangkat alisnya.

"Ah..itu..maaf.. memori saya kurang begitu baik.. Ayah dari siapakah Anda?"

Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Tao.

"Aigoo..seharusnya dia sudah datang.." Jaejong bergumam sendiri seraya menengok kekanan dan kekiri mencari sosok seseorang. "Aigoo songsaengnim.. anda sudah datang?!" teriak Jaejong setelah ia melihat Kris berdiri di depan kaca besar bersama dengan Tao di lobby sekolah.

Jaejong pun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Kris. "Aigoo..Tao songsaengnim.. kenapa Anda tidak menyuruhnya keruangan? Ah..mari ikuti aku.." ujar Jaejong seraya sedikit menarik lengan Kris.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan Jaejong pada namja yang baru saja ia temui itu.

Tao mengikuti mereka berdua menuju keruang pertemuan. Ia masih saja memandangi namja tinggi itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul begitu saja dipikirannya.

"Waahh.. dia keren sekali.." ujar seorang guru yeoja yang berdiri disamping Tao.

Tao menoleh pada yeoja itu dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan kebingungan. "Nugu?"

"Kris songsaengnim.."

"Kris?" gumam Tao

_Oohh, jadi guru baru itu bernama Kris.._

"Siapa dia?" tanya Tao lebih lanjut

"Ya..kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" ujar yeoja itu

Tao hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa ia benaer-benar tidak tahu siapa Kris itu.

"Dia itu seorang guru bahasa Mandarin.."

"Bahasa Mandarin?" Tao sedikit kaget

"Ne..sama sepertimu Tao songsaengnim..dan katanya murid-murid yang belajar padanya selalu lolos di unversitas-universitas terkenal di Seoul yang memiliki fakultas Sastra."

Tao mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, lalu kembali menatap namja yang bernama Kris tersebut.

_Dia cukup tampan.. tapi kenapa dia mau menjadi seorang guru?_

_._

-EXOBAPINFINITE-

.

"YaK..kenapa kau seperti itu padaku?!"

Kai masih saja menatap tajam Baekhyun yang tidak melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Apa kau senang mempermalukanku di depan anak-anak eoh?!" lanjut Kai. "Yak..jawablah..jangan hanya diam saja.."

Kai menggenggam kerah Baekhyun dan menariknya hingga ia berdiri sejajar dengan Kai.

"Yak..katakan.. kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?!" ujar Kai dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan. "Yak..Byun Baek Hyun.. jawablah.. apa kau bisu eoh?!"

Baekhyun masih saja mengunci mulutnya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin berdebat dengan Kai.

"Asaekki..!" geram Kai.

Karena amarah yang memuncak, Kai pun mendorong Baekhyun hingga tubuh Baekhyun terantuk meja dan jatuh kelantai. Baekhyun pun tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Kai padanya dan akhirnya ia menarik kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Ia mengangkat kursi itu dan mengarahkannya tepat dihadapan Kai.

.

PRAAAANNNGGG..! BRAAAAKKK..!

.

Terdengar suara serpihan kaca dan kursi yang terjatuh dari lantai 4 gedung sekolah.

.

DRAAPP..DRAAP..

.

Beberapa guru berlarian di koridor lantai 4 dan mereka mendapati seorang murid yang berdiri disebelah kaca jendela yang pecah.

.

"Byun Baek Hyun!" teriak seorang guru BP

"Baekhyun-ah.." Tao terkejut melihat namja yang berada ditempat kejadian adalah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Akhirnya..selesai juga chapter pertama..

Baru kali ini ngetik 1 chapter sepanjang ini..hha

Bagaimana chingudel?

TBC kah? Atau delete?

Review please!

Ditunggu ne..

Pay..pay..^^


	2. Chapter 2

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!

I'M COME BACK AGAIN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT | I DON'T LIKE SILENT READER

.

Title**  
****EIBA HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 2**

Length**  
****N - ****CHAPTER**

Rating**  
PG-1****5 (T)**

Genre**  
****ROMANCE, ANGST, COMEDY****, DRAMA****, YAOI ****(****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

Author**  
RUKA17**

CAST/Main Cast**  
****BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, KAI, D.O, KRIS, TAO, LUHAN, SEHUN**

Support Cast**  
****SUHO, LAY, CHEN, MINSEOK, SUNGGYU, WOOHYUN, YONG GUK, ZELO, DAEHYUN**

**Disclaimer**

**C****ast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk me****ramaikan**** FF ini****.**

**Warning**

**typo, ****alur ****maksa****, gaje,**** humor garing,**** EYD**** awut-awutan**

.

.

**Annyeong chingudeul.. Author come back again.. :D**

**ternyata cukup banyak respon dari reader sehingga saya bisa melanjutkan epep abal2 ini..hha**

**Author ga nyangka loh ternyata beberapa dari readernim ada juga yang suka nonton drama School 2013.. tapi mian klo alur ceritanya beda sama drama aslinya karena author punya jalan cerita sendiri..hha.. dan juga buat yang udah nonton drama aslinya pasti taulah mana member EXO, INFINITE, BAP yang dapet masing2 karakter di drama aslinya.. Apakah cucok? Cucok kan? Hha #maksa.**

**Dan buat para readernim yang belum sempet liat tu drama, sekali lagi author jelasin klo drama itu sebenernya drama STRAIGHT yang author ubah seenak jidat jadi YAOI..hha XDXD**

**Nih ide muncul pas author lagi nonton drama yaoi TAIIKUKAN BABY yang sebenernya terdiri dari 2 drama dengan genre yang berbeda tapi pemeran utamanya sama. Bingung? Author juga bingung #PLAAAKKK**

**Jadi, gini nih critanya #curcol lagi deh**

**TAIIKUKAN BABY pertama kali dirilis dengan genre STRAIGHT dimana si tokoh utama (namja) jatuh cinta pada teman sekelasnya (yeoja) yang sakit kanker. Setelah itu dibuat drama yang sama tapi dengan genre YAOI dimana tokoh utama tadi suka sama teman sekelasnya yang sesama namja dan atlet renang.**

**Jadi, intinya author pengen buat ni drama STRAIGHT jadi YAOI..hahahaha..#tertawa nista**

**Okay..dari pada ane banyak bacot..mending lanjut aja critanya yah..CEKIDOT..**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sebelumnya**

.

.

PRAAAANNNGGG..! BRAAAAKKK..!

.

Terdengar suara serpihan kaca dan kursi yang terjatuh dari lantai 4.

.

DRAAPP..DRAAP..

.

Beberapa guru berlarian di koridor lantai 4 dan mereka mendapati seorang murid yang berdiri disebelah kaca jendela yang pecah.

.

"Byun Baek Hyun!" teriak seorang guru BP

"Baekhyun-ah.." Tao terkejut melihat namja yang berada ditempat kejadian adalah Baekhyun.

.

.

-EXOBAPINFINITE-

.

.

"Kau tidak pergi kekelas music.. lalu apa yang kau lakukan dikelas? Saum – _fight_?" tanya seorang guru BP yang sedang menginterogasi Baekhyun.

"Ne.." jawab Baekhyun santai

"Dengan siapa kau berkelahi?" kini giliran Tao yang bertanya

"..."

"Geuraeso..apakah kamu yang melemparkan kursi keluar jendela?" tanya sang guru BP

"Aniyeo.."

"Lalu siapa yang melempar kursi?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

.

KLEK..!

Pintu ruang BP terbuka. Dari luar ruangan terlihat kepala sekolah Yunho mengisyaratkan kepada guru BP dan Tao untuk keluar ruangan.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Yunho pada mereka berdua setelah keluar dari ruang BP

"Dia berkelahi dengan seseorang," jawab sang guru BP

"Dengan siapa?"

"Kami masih belum mengetahuinya sajangnim."

"Apakah dia terluka?"

"Dia terlihat tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, tolong tutup kasus ini. Jangan ada yang sampai tahu. Apalagi tersebar diluar sekolah," ujar Yunho seraya membetulkan kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya.

"Tapi sajangnim. Ini masalah kekerasan dalam sekolah." Tao tidak terima dengan perintah yang diberikan oleh Yunho

"Sudah ku bilang. Lakukan apa yang ku perintahkan," ujar Yunho dengan santainya. "Apa kalian ingin bahwa rumor tentang tindak kekerasan disekolah ini tersebar luas? Lagipula tidak ada saksi yang berada di TKP. Bagaimana kalau kasus ini sampai tersebar di internet? Apa kalian yang ingin bertanggung jawab?"

Tao beserta sang guru BP hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ancaman yang akan melanda sekolah jika kasus ini masih dilanjutkan.

.

GREEKKK..!

Tao menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun yang masih terdiam menatap keluar jendela ruang BP.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Tao membuka pembicaraan mereka.

Baekhyun hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan tetap mencari tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua kejadian ini.. Dengan siapa kau berkelahi.. dan mengapa kalian berkelahi.."

Tao menatap Baekhyun lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Kembalilah ke kelas."

Masih dengan mulut terkunci, Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu memberi hormat dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Tao.

.

.

Para siswa berhamburan kekelas setelah jam pelajaran music selesai. Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun berdiam diri di bangkunya, segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Yak..Baekhyun-ah.. kau kemana saja eoh? Kau ini kan ketua kelas," ujar Sehun yang memang dari tadi tidak melihat Baekhyun di kelas music.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Sehun tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun dan mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin bercerita dengan siapa pun.

"Ck..terserah kau saja kalau tidak mau cerita."

Sehun pun kembali ke bangku miliknya.

"Ya..ya..ya..kemana kaca jendela kita eoh?" teriak Yongguk pada seisi kelas.

Dan semua siswa yang ada disana menatap kearah sebuah jendela yang hanya ditutup dengan sebuah papan kayu.

"Oohh..apa kaca jendelanya pecah?!" ujar Zelo seraya mengecek keadaan jendela tersebut. "Oohh..jendelanya benar-benar rusak. Waegeurayo?"

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke pinggir lapangan dan membasuh tangannya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran yang ia buka. Ia memutar kepalanya dan melihat kearah pinggulnya yang tertutup oleh seragam. Dibukanya seragam miliknya sedikit dibagian pinggul sehingga terekspos dengan jelas sebuah luka lebam sebesar telapak tangan disana.

"Haaahhh.." Baekhyun menghela nafas seraya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ke langit yang cerah siang itu. Kemudian diulurkannya tangannya keatas kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang terkena sinar matahari.

"Auch.." Baekhyun memegang pinggulnya yang terasa amat perih dan berjalan kembali kekelas sambil berpegangan pada dinding gedung sekolah.

.

.

Tao mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah di dalam gedung sekolah. Ia pun tersenyum ketika mendapati seseorang yang sedang dicarinya.

"Kyungsoo-ah..!" teriak Tao seraya menghampiri Kyungsoo yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Tao kemudian mengajak Kyungsoo ke ruang makan khusus guru yang saat ini sedang kosong. Mereka kini duduk saling berhadapan. Tao menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dimana kau selama pelajaran?" tanya Tao

"A-aku istirahat di UKS."

Tao menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Jadi selama ini kau bersembunyi disana?"

"Nde?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya lalu menganggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia membenarkan perkataan Tao.

"Kau pasti merasa sangat kesusahan." Tao sedikit memberikan jeda pada pembicaraannya. "Apakah itu semua karena kejadian rusaknya kaca jendela di lantai 4?"

Dengan takut-takut Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Apa kau melihat orang itu?" tanya Tao dengan tenang.

"I-itu.. aku yang melakukannya.." jawab Kyungsoo

"Kau?!" Tao sangat kaget mendengar penuturan muridnya itu. "Wae?"

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**.**

"_Yah..kenapa kau seperti itu padaku?"_

_Kai masih saja menatap tajam Baekhyun yang tidak melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun._

"_Apa kau senang mempermalukanku di depan anak-anak eoh?!" lanjut Kai. "Yak..jawablah..jangan hanya diam saja.."_

_Kai menggenggam kerah Baekhyun dan menariknya hingga ia berdiri sejajar dengan Kai._

"_Yak..katakan.. kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?!" ujar Kai dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan. "Yak..Byun Baek Hyun.. jawablah.. apa kau bisu eoh?!"_

_Baekhyun masih saja mengunci mulutnya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin berdebat dengan Kai._

"_Asaekki..!" geram Kai._

_Karena amarah yang memuncak, Kai pun mendorong Baekhyun hingga tubuh Baekhyun terantuk meja dan jatuh kelantai. Baekhyun pun tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Kai padanya dan akhirnya ia menarik kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Ia mengangkat kursi itu dan mengarahkannya tepat dihadapan Kai._

_PRAAAANNNGGG..!_

_Baekhyun dan Kai menoleh ke samping dan mereka mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri terpaku menghadap kekaca jendela yang rusak karena ulahnya._

"_Ck.." Kai mendecakkan lidahnya seraya berlari keluar kelas tanpa menoleh kebelakang dan meninggalkan kedua namja itu dikelas._

_Baekhyun melepaskan kursi yang tadinya ingin dia gunakan untuk memukul Kai, lalu berjalan kearah kaca jendela yang rusak dan dilihatnya kursi yang dilayangkan oleh Kyungsoo mendarat di halaman sekolah dengan mulus._

_Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Pergilah dari sini..!" teriak Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo_

_Kyungsoo hanya berdiri terpaku sambil memegang tangannya yang bergetar dengan hebatnya_

"_PALLIIII…!" teriak Baekhyun lebih keras_

**.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku eoh?" tanya Tao pada Kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. "A-aku takut kalau aku dipindahkan ke sekolah yang lain. A-aku akan pindah sekolah. Benarkan?!"

Tao memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Kau tidak akan pindah sekolah. Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Kau tidak usah khawatir dan sebaiknya kau kembali kekelas."

Kyungsoo menahan air matanya di pelupuk mata. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu membungkuk pada Tao dan pergi meninggalkan Tao yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan muridnya yang satu ini.

.

-EXOBAPINFINITE-

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelas. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat Baekhyun berada di depannya. Baekhyun pun menoleh padanya dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Ia pun memberikan isyarat untuk menutup mulutnya agar tidak memberitahukan kejadian yang telah mereka alami kemarin dan Kyungsoo pun menganggukan kepalanya membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum padanya.

KRIIINGGG..!

Terdengar bel berbunyi. Semua siswa masuk kedalam kelas. Begitu pula dengan siswa-siswi kelas 2E. Mereka mengambil posisi duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing.

"Ya..ya..kau tahu? Katanya Kris seonsaengnim akan menjadi guru disekolah kita."

"Benarkah? Kyaaaaa..senangnya.."

"Ne..dia sangat tampan dan juga pintar."

"Ne..katanya..murid-murid yang diajar olehnya pasti lulus di semua universitas terkenal di Korea..gyaaaaa.."

Para yeoja yang ada didalam kelas itu sedang asik membicarakan tentang guru baru yang akan mengajar disekolah mereka.

"Ah..Luhan-ssi..bukannya kau ikut bimbel dengan Kris seonsaengnim?" ujar seorang yeoja

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya dan kembali sibuk dengan buku-buku miliknya yang tertata rapi diatas meja.

.

GRAAAKKK..!

Terdengar suara pintu bergeser dan muncullah seorang namja tinggi bersurai emas masuk kedalam kelas dan berdiri di depan kelas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh isi kelas yang terkenal sangat ramai itu.

"Yak..yak..ssshhhhh…" Daehyun memberikan isyarat agar teman-temannya mengurangi suara ribut-ribut mereka.

Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Kris. "Silahkan seonsaengnim."

Kris kembali mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh isi kelas.

"Dilarang berbicara saat pelajaran. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menegur kalian untuk diam atau melakukan sesuatu agar kalian bisa diam. Okay, hanya itu saja. Taejang…"

"Chalyeo – _attention_.. Gye-_,_" ujar Baekhyun

"Kalian tidak perlu melakukannya. Hanya buang-buang waktu saja," potong Kris. "Sampai dimana pelajaran kalian?"

Para siswa terlihat sibuk membolak-balik catatan mereka. Kris yang melihat tingkah laku murid-muridnya itu menghampiri salah satu dari mereka dan merampas catatan dari tangan siswa itu.

"Mulai hari ini kalian tidak perlu membuat rangkuman setelah membaca buku. Pekerjaan ini hanya membuang waktu kalian," ujarnya seraya melempar catatan itu ke tong sampah

"Jawaban selalu berasal dari hal yang ditanyakan. Ketika kamu bisa memecahkan masalah dengan mudah, kau akan mengerti hal yang ditanyakan. Bukan menghafal seluruhnya diotak kalian, karena pasti kalian akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang salah. Sepertinya, guru kalian sebelumnya yang mengajarkan hal sia-sia tersebut."

"Tapi seonsaengnim.. Tao seonsaengnim mengajarkannya pada kami seperti itu," ujar seorang yeoja.

"Geurae? Coba kutanya pada kalian sekali lagi.. apakah penting menghafalkan semuanya hanya untuk menjawab beberapa soal yang akan kalian hadapi saat ujian masuk universitas? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Jadi-" Kris berhenti menerangkan didepan kelas dan menatap seorang siswa yang bersiap-siap hendak tidur didalam kelas.

"Baekhyun-ah ireona.. Byun Baek Hyun.." bisik Suho seraya mencolek Baekhyun yang dalam posisi kepala disandarkan diatas meja.

Kris menatap tajam kearah namja yang bernama Baekhyun itu. "Apa pelajaranku sangat membosankan?"

"Ani.."

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin tidur didalam kelas?"

"Aku tidak akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi."

"Geurae.. baiklah.. karena aku tidak akan ikut ujian masuk universitas, maka aku boleh tidur dikelas. Jika kalian berpikir seperti apa yang kukatakan, lebih baik kalian keluar dari kelas. Dan jangan pernah mengikuti kelas saya."

Tanpa babibu Kai, Sunggyu dan Woohyun yang duduk dideretan paling belakang segera berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Baekhyun pun mengikuti jejak mereka pergi keluar dari kelas.

"Kukatakan pada kalian lagi. Ini kesempatan yang terakhir."

Dengan tatapan heran dari semua siswa, Kyungsoo pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar kelas mengikuti jejak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, kearah Kyungsoo yang kini membuntutinya.

"Rasanya sangat bosan berada di dalam kelas sendirian tanpamu. Kurigoo.. Gumawoo untuk tempo hari." ujar Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum.

Baekhyun pun membalas senyuman Kyungsoo.

"By the way… kenapa kau melempar kursi ke jendela?" ujar Baekhyun

"Itu..karena kau sering menolongku.."

"Haaahhh.." Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menepuk pundak Kyungsoo

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini dan tidur siang..kkaja..!" ujar Baekhyun seraya tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo pergi keatap sekolah mereka dan dengan segera mereka merebahkan diri diatas sebuah meja kayu yang cukup besar.

Kyungsoo menatap ke langit yang berwarna biru cerah itu sambil merasakan angin sepoi yang meniup rambut hitam kelamnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Ini pertama kalinya aku bolos pelajaran," ujar Kyungsoo seraya menatap kearah Baekhyun.

"Aiiigooooo.." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya seraya tersenyum. "Kau murid yang sangat rajin. Tidak pernah terlambat datang kesekolah. Tidak pernah membolos. Apa kau sangat menyukai sekolah ini?" ujar Baekhyun seraya menoleh kearah Kyungsoo

"Eomma sangat menyukaiku masuk sekolah ini." Kyungsoo kembali menatap keatas langit nan biru itu. "Aku sangat suka memakai seragam sekolahku, karena aku akan merasa menjadi seorang siswa, siswa yang normal dari sekolah yang baik. Aku merasa terlindungi oleh seragam yang aku pakai ini. Apakah itu lucu?"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum karena penuturan Kyungsoo.

.

DING..DANG..DING..DONG..

.

"Haaahhh…sepertinya pelajaran guru itu sudah usai.. kita kembali kekelas.. kkajja.." ajak Baekhyun.

Merekapun akhirnya bangun dari posisi tidur mereka dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar atap sekolah. Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap ditangga dekat pintu keluar.

"_Kyungsoo.. dia salah seorang siswa dikelas saya." Terdengar samar-samar suara orang bercakap-cakap._

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Sssshhh.." Baekhyun memberikan isyarat agar Kyungsoo tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"_Dia punya alasan untuk melempar kursi itu," ujar seorang namja yang ternyata adalah Tao._

"_Tapi, bukankah dia selalu berada diperingkat terakhir dikelasnya?" ujar namja yang lainnya yang ternyata adalah Yunho sang kepala sekolah_

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. Didekatinya Kyungsoo dan diraihnya kedua kuping Kyungsoo, menutupnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya. Terlihat sedikit semburat merah di pipi Kyungsoo karena perlakuan Baekhyun padanya.

Baekhyun berusaha kembali mendengarkan suara samar-samar itu sambil menutup kuping Kyungsoo, karena ia berpikir bahwa lebih baik Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua namja itu.

"_Katakan pada Kyungsoo untuk menyuruh orang tuanya datang kesekolah," ujar Yunho seraya membalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan Tao._

"_Sajangnim..sajangnim..!" panggil Tao, tapi Yunho tidak menoleh atau membalikkan badannya._

Baekhyun kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan melepaskan tangannya dari kuping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. "Waegeurae?"

.

-EXOBAPINFINITE-

.

"Ya..ya..ya..apa benar Kyungsoo akan pindah sekolah?"

"Ne..kudengar seperti itu. Tapi entahlah.. alasan dia pindah sekolah tidak ada yang tahu.. sangat mencurigakan.."

"Ya..ya..kudengar dia pindah sekolah karena ingin melindungi seseorang."

"Jeongmal?"

"Hmmm…"

Seperti biasa para yeoja sedang bergosip ria didalam kelas 2E.

"Ya..ya..sebenarnya siapa yang memulai duluan?" ujar Woohyun pada dua orang namja yang ada disamping kanan kirinya.

"Entahlah..kurasa dia.." ujar Sunggyu seraya menunjuk kearah Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur diatas meja dengan dagunya.

"Ya..apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Woohyun pada Kai.

Kai tidak membalas pertanyaan temannya itu dan hanya memutar bola matanya malas sambil mengunyah permen karet.

.

GRAAAKKK..!

.

Tao membuka pintu ruang kelas 2E dan berjalan ke depan kelas, lalu menaruh buku sastranya diatas meja.

"Yeorobun..apa kalian sudah mengerjakan PR puisi yang saya berikan kemarin?"

"Ne..!" teriak seisi kelas

"Geurae?! Ah..Sehun-ah.. coba kau bacakan puisimu.." pinta Tao pada Sehun

Sehun berdiri, lalu mulai membacakan sepenggal puisi yang diperolehnya dari buku yang dipinjamkan Luhan padanya.

"_Having many people who are hurt means having many people who are in love."_

Sehun membacakan dengan keras puisi miliknya yang disambut dengan sorakkan dari teman-temannya. "Woaaaaa…"

"Puisi yang indah Sehun-ah… Ingin kau tujukan pada siapa puisi itu?" ujar Tao

Sehun hanya terdiam dan merasakan hawa panas dipipinya ketika ia melirik kearah Luhan.

"Puisi ini..untuk orang paling berharga yang ada dihatiku."

Dan sekali lagi seisi kelas bersorak padanya. "Ecieeeeeeeee.."

"Okay..next..hmm.. Yongguk-ah..giliranmu.."

"Ne ssaem.."

Yongguk dengan cepat berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Puisi ini.. kutujukan untuk Luhannie.." ujar Yongguk dengan mantap

"Woaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" para siswa kembali bersorak.

.

_Neottae mune nae maeum eun gabot ibgo_

_Ijen naega matseo julge  
Ni hwasareun Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! _

_Nareul no ryeosseo  
Neoneun Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! _

_Naneun hoot! hoot! hoot!_

_(SNSD – HOOT)_

.

Yongguk menyanyikan lagu itu dengan gaya khas GB aslinya, gaya memanah cinta, dihadapan Luhan.

Tao tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan muridnya yang satu ini. "Yongguk-ah..kau bisa membacakan puisimu yang lain besok hari," ujar Tao seraya megisyaratkannya kembali duduk ketempatnya.

"Ya..ssaem..ini juga sebuah puisi. Ini bukti cintaku pada Luhan," ujar Yongguk seraya memberikan tanda hati pada Luhan.

Kembali seisi kelas bersorak dan tertawa karena penuturan Yongguk.

"Okay.." Tao mengedarkan pandangannya dan menangkap sesosok namja yang duduk didekat jendela.

"Baekhyun-ah..giliranmu.."

Mendengar perkataan sang guru, seisi kelas kini menatap Baekhyun yang hanya berdiam diri.

"Apa kau belum menyelesaikan PR puisimu?"

"…"

"Kau tidak ingin melakukannya?"

"…"

"Haaahhh.." Tao menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah..Sampai pelajaran usai..Silahkan berdiri di belakang kelas dan menatap kearah tembok."

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti perintah dari Tao, berdiri dibelakang kelas sambil memandangi tembok.

"Ja..sekarang giliran.."

.

GRAAAAKKK..!

Yunho masuk kedalam kelas dan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo bersama dengan eomma Kyungsoo, sedangkan teman-teman Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan tatapan heran (?)

Yunho berdiri didepan kelas, lalu tersenyum pada para siswa yang ada disana. "Annyeong yeorobun. Hari ini teman kita Kyungsoo akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kita," ujar Yunho seraya menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

"Yunho sajangnim.." Tao tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi pada sang kepala sekolah untuk membatalkan pemindahan Kyungsoo ke sekolah lain.

Yunho menatap tajam Tao, lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Ja..beri salam perpisahan pada teman-temanmu..katakan apa yang ingin kau katakana pada teman-temanmu."

Kyungsoo melayangkan pandangannya pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan rasa kehilangan seorang teman yang sangat mereka sayangi. Kyungsoo menatap mereka satu per satu dari balik kacamatanya yang tebal dan merasakan pandangannya sedikit kabur karena air mata yang tertahan dimatanya.

"G-gumawoptagoo.. i-itu yang ingin aku katakan." Kyungsoo sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menatap kearah teman-temannya. "2E…Hwaiting..!" ujar Kyungsoo seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya yang mengepal lalu membungkuk, memberikan hormat pada teman-temannya, lalu memutar badannya hendak pergi keluar kelas.

"_It's only pretty if you take a look at it closely."_

Sebuah kalimat terucap dari mulut Baekhyun yang masih berdiri menatap tembok.

"_You have to look at it for long time to realize that it's lovely. You too are like that."_

Tak kuasa menahan emosi yang entah datang dari mana, Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan kelas melalui pintu belakang.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar puisi indah yang terucap dari mulut Baekhyun, tersenyum bahagia dan merasa bahwa ia akan pergi dengan hati yang tenang.

Yunho pun keluar dari kelas dan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan juga eomma Kyungsoo. Tao memejamkan matanya, memutar otaknya dengan cepat dan ketika ia membuka matanya ia langsung sadar dan mengejar Yunho.

"Chakkammanniyeo..!" teriak Tao menghentikan langkah Yunho, Kyungsoo dan juga eomma Kyungsoo tepat diluar kelas.

"Kyungsoo eomma..kau bisa menolak ini semua.." ujar Tao pada eomma Kyungsoo

"Nde?" eomma kyungsoo terlihat bingung

"Tao seonsaengnim..!" teriak Yunho

"Jika anda tidak menginginkan kepindahan Kyungsoo, maka anda berhak untuk menolak." Lanjut Tao

"Woaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" terdengar teriakkan dari teman-teman Kyungsoo

"Jeongmalyo?" eomma Kyungsoo menatap Yunho

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya

"Apa anak saya masih boleh bersekolah disini?"

"Ne.."

"Gumawooo sajangnim." Ujar Eomma Kyungsoo seraya meneteskan air matanya

Dan sekali lagi terdengar suara sorak sorai dari teman-teman Kyungsoo.

Tao menatap kearah Kyungsoo dan sedikit merendahkan badannya agar bisa melihat wajahnya. "Besok jangan sampai terlambat ne.." ujar Tao seraya tersenyum yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman dari Kyungsoo.

.

Setelah kejadian itu semua siswa kini kembali masuk kedalam kelas dengan wajah gembira.

"Kamsahabnida sajangnim," ujar Tao pada Yunho. "Itu..surat pengunduran diri.."

"Tidak perlu."

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengundurkan diri," ujar Yunho seraya pergi meninggalkan Tao berdiri sendirian dikoridor gedung lantai 4.

"Kamsahabnida sajangnim..!" teriak Tao

.

.

-EXOBAPINFINITE-

.

.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas dan mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan. Disana tidak ada siswa satupun kecuali Baekhyun yang duduk dibangkunya.

"Dimana yang lain eoh? Apa hari ini mereka tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran tambahanku?" tanya Tao pada Baekhyun

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Kris masuk kedalam kelas 2E.

"Ada perlu apa Kris seonsaengnim?" tanya Tao pada namja tinggi itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan padamu bahwa mulai hari ini aku yang akan mengajar sastra Mandarin sekaligus menjadi wali kelas 2E." ujar Kris seraya tersenyum pada Tao

GLEGAAARRR..

Tao seperti terkena sengatan petir ditengah derasnya hujan.

_Kedudukkan ku digantikan oleh namja ini? Aniyeo.. itu tidak mungkin.._

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya kedalam kelas. "Kemana perginya mereka semua? Apa mereka tidak senang mengikuti pelajaran tambahanmu?" ujar Kris seraya tersenyum evil pada Tao dan pergi meninggalkan Tao yang berdiri terpaku disana.

Baekhyun pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya hendak pergi ke luar kelas.

"Eoddiga?" tanya Tao yang sudah kembali dari keterpakuannya

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu kelas. "Aku akan mengumpulkan anak-anak."

"Yah..bagaimana caranya kau mengumpulkan mereka?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pada sang guru, lalu pergi keluar kelas.

.

Baekhyun memencet beberapa tombol yang tertera dilayar smartphone miliknya.

"Geurae.. Let's fight if you want.. bawa semua orang yang kau punya."

Terdengar Baekhyun sedang berbicara pada seseorang diteleponnya.

"_Apa kau ingin mati?" ujar orang yang ada ditelepon_

"Aku bilang padamu untuk segera datang kesini.. asaekki yak..!" teriak Baekhyun seraya mematikan ponselnya.

"Haaahhh.." Baekhyun menghela nafas dan bersandar di pintu toilet.

Ia kembali membuka smartphonenya dan mengetik tulisan disana.

_[From: Byun Baek Hyun]_

_[To: Bang Yong Guk]_

_[Received at 15.15]_

_[Yongguk-ah.. dimana kalian? Aku akan berkelahi dengan Kim Jong In sekarang. Kalau kau ingin menyaksikannya, datanglah kesini segera]_

KLIK..

Dan sedetik kemudian SMS yang ditujukan pada Yongguk terkirim.

.

.

"Yak..yak..yak..sedikit lagi..yak..yak..yak..serang terus..!" teriak Daehyun yang duduk disamping Zelo yang sedang asik bermain game online.

"Serang yang masternya..yak..yak..yak..terus..!" Yongguk juga ikut berteriak disamping Zelo

GREETT..GREETT..PING..

Yongguk mengecek ponselnya yang bergetar dan sontak ia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat SMS yang masuk diponselnya

"Oohh..DAEBAK..! Yak.. Byun Baek Hyun dan Kim Jong In..mereka akan berkelahi.." teriak Yongguk

"Eh?!" Daehyun dan Zelo menoleh kearah Yongguk

"Jjinjja?"

"Yak..kkaja..kkaja..kkaja..!" teriak Yongguk seraya menyambar tasnya dan pergi keluar tempat game online. Daehyun dan Zelo pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

GREEKKK…!

"Waseo?! Duduklah..!" sapa Tao pada Suho, Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang datang pertama kali setelah Baekhyun menghubungi mereka.

"Kalian tidak mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dari Kris seonsaengnim?" tanya Tao lagi

"Aniyeo..seonsaengnim..Aku tidak suka cara belajar Kris seonsaengnim yang terlalu memaksakan. That's not my style," ujar Sehun seraya menaruh tasnya diatas meja.

DRAP..DRAP..DRAP..

Yongguk, Daehyun dan Zelo berlarian dikoridor lantai 4 menuju kekelas mereka.

"Yak..Baekhyun-ah..!" Teriak Yongguk setelah ia menjejakkan kaki didalam kelas. "Oohh..mana dia?" ujar Yongguk seraya mencari-cari sosok Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak ia temukan dikelas itu.

"Apa kalian mencari Baekhyun?!" ujar Tao yang berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Ssaem.." ketiga namja itu kaget melihat Tao ada dibelakang mereka.

Tao menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada mereka bertiga. "Duduklah..kerjakan soal ini.."

Dan dengan langkah gontai, ketiga namja itu mengambil posisi duduk mereka.

GRAAAKKK..!

Sekarang giliran Kai, Sunggyu dan Woohyun yang membuka pintu kelas.

"Waseo?! Duduklah.." ujar Tao pada ketiga namja itu.

Kai mengedarkan pandangannya kedalam kelas dan mencari sosok Baekhyun. Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak terlihat berada didalam kelas.

"Ck.." Kai mendecakkan lidahnya dan membalikkan badannya hendak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Tapi langkah kaki Kai berhenti seketika itu juga setelah ia mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di antar pintu kelas dan menghalanginya untuk keluar kelas.

"Apa-apaan lelucon ini," ujar Kai dengan tatapan tajam kearah Baekhyun

"Aku akan meladenimu sepulang sekolah," balas Baekhyun seraya tersenyum pada Kai.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali yang sempat terhenti.

"Wae? Apa kau ingin lari dariku?" sindir Baekhyun

Kai mengangkat alisnya dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun, manatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Sedetik kemudian ia memutar badannya dan duduk dibangku miliknya. Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah bangku miliknya dengan senyuman yang terukir dibibirnya.

GRAAAKKK..!

Siswa yang ada dikelas itu menoleh kearah pintu kelas dan mendapati seorang namja cantik berdiri disana. Namja itu mengendarkan pandangannya, lalu membungkukkan badannya pada Tao.

"Mianhae ssaem.. Aku telat.." ujar namja itu.

"Duduklah," ujar Tao seraya tersenyum.

"Woaaaaaaaa..Luhannie..kau juga ikut kelas tambahan?! Yuhuuu.." sorak Yongguk

"Yak..kukira kau akan ikut pelajaran tambahan dari Kris seonsaengnim.." ujar Sehun pada Luhan

"Ani.." balas Luhan yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

.

.

Tao membalikkan badannya dan menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

'_My dream is _'_

Itulah yang tertulis dipapan tulis.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya keatas. "Geureom.. ssaem.. apa cita-citamu?"

"Na? Aku ingin menjadi seorang guru.." ujar Tao mantap.

"Woaaaaaaa…" Pernyataan Tao mengundang sorakkan dari para siswa yang ada disana.

"Jadi, cita-cita anda sudah terpenuhi?" ujar Daehyun

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu," ujar Tao seraya tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, ku harap kalian juga memiliki sebuah cita-cita. Dan PR kalian..tuliskanlah cita-cita kalian dengan bahasa yang indah."

DING DONG DING DONG

Terdengar suara bel yang menandakan pelajaraan telah usai. Luhan membereskan dengan cepat buku-buku yang berserakkan diatas meja dan memasukkannya dengan rapi kedalam ranselnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" ujar Sehun pada Luhan

"Aku ingin keperpustakaan. Galke," ujar Luhan seraya menenteng ranselnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun

"Haaahhh..kenapa dia selalu saja pergi ketempat yang paling aku benci.." gumam Sehun.

.

GRAAAKKK…!

Kai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menggeser bangku yang menghalanginya dengan kasar. Ia berdiri disebelah Baekhyun, lalu mencengkram erat kerah milik Baekhyun dan menariknya hingga membuat Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kita lakukan lain kali saja.." ujar Baekhyun seraya tersenyum pada Kai

"Lain kali? Kau pikir aku bodoh hah?!" Kai memberikan death glare-nya. "Lain kali? Kapan?"

"Itu..saat tidak ada guru disekitar kita.." jelas Baekhyun

"Geureom..kita lakukan ditempat dimana tidak akan ada guru yang melihat kita.." ujar Kai seraya tersenyum evil.

Kai pun membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Sementara Sunggyu dan Woohyun sedikit mendorong Baekhyun keluar kelas untuk mengikuti jejak Kai.

"Oh, shit!" Sehun berusaha mengejar keempat namja yang baru saja keluar dari kelas.

"Yak..Byun Baek Hyun..berhenti..! Jangan ikuti mereka!" teriak Sehun seraya menghentikan langkah Baekhyun tepat dianak tangga menuju keatap sekolah.

Sunggyu menarik lengan Sehun dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dari tangga. Tapi untungnya disitu ada Daehyun, Zelo, Yongguk dan juga Suho yang menolong Sehun sehingga ia tidak sampai terbentur lantai.

"Gwenchana?" ujar Suho pada Sehun

"Ne..tapi..Baekhyun-ah.." Sehun menatap pintu menuju keatap sekolah telah tertutup rapat.

"Aish.." Sehun kembali berlari menelusuri anak tangga, lalu menggedor-gedor pintu menuju atap sekolah. "Yak..Kim Jong In..buka pintunya..!" teriak Sehun

"Ottokaji?!" ujar Suho yang berdiri disamping Sehun.

"Yak..cepat panggil Tao seonsaengnim..!" teriak Sehun

"A-araseo.." ujar Suho seraya berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ruang guru.

Sesampainya diruang guru, Suho pun segera menghampiri Tao yang sedang membolak-balik berkas.

"Ssaem.."

Tao menoleh kearah anak didiknya itu. "Wae?!"

"Baekhyun dan Kai.. mereka berkelahi diatap sekolah.."

"MWORAGOO?!"

.

.

**TBC or END?**

.

.

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaa…apa-apaan nih part 2 nya.. #acak2 rambut**

**Mianhae..klo EYD dan alurnya awut-awutan..bingung mo nulis kaya gimana..**

**Trus ni pairingnya belum rada kelihatan..mianhae.. #BOW**

**Yang penting RCL ne..**

**Awas klo ga review..ku suruh Kris datang buat nyipok kalian semua.. tapi pake apinya dragonnie..hha #disembur api sama dragonnie #disate rame2 sama readernim**

**Buat yang uda pada review..mianhae..ane ga bisa bales satu per satu karena lagi sibuk kuliah #alesan banget.. **

**Yang penting KAMSAHABNIDA buat yang uda pada review ne.. #BOW**

**Salam kecup hangat dari author terkece sejagat raya.. #PLAAAAKKK**

**Pay..pay..^.^**_**P**_


	3. Chapter 3

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!

I'M COME BACK AGAIN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT | I DON'T LIKE SILENT READER

.

Title  
**EIBA HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 3**

Length  
**N - ****CHAPTER**

Rating  
**PG-1****5 (T)**

Genre  
**ROMANCE, ANGST, COMEDY****, DRAMA****, YAOI ****(****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

Author  
**RUKA17**

CAST/Main Cast  
**BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, KAI, D.O, KRIS, TAO, LUHAN, SEHUN**

Support Cast  
**SUHO, LAY, CHEN, MINSEOK, SUNGGYU, WOOHYUN, YONG GUK, ZELO, DAEHYUN**

**Disclaimer**

**C****ast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk me****ramaikan**** FF ini****.**

**Warning**

**Miss typo, ****alur ****maksa****, gaje,**** humor garing,**** EYD**** awut-awutan**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong! Author come back again!****! #dadah-dadah sama readernim**

**Seperti yang sudah author janjikan bahwa ni epep HARUS dan KUDU jadi YAOI.. #emangnya kapan author pernah buat yang straight? HAHAHAHAHA..#tertawa nista**

**Ja…langsung aja ke cerita selanjutnya ne..CEKIDOT..^^**

**.**

**.**

**CERITA SEBELUMNYA**

**.**

"Ssaem.." teriak Suho

Tao menoleh kearah anak didiknya itu. "Wae?!"

"Baekhyun dan Kai.. mereka berkelahi diatap sekolah.."

"MWORAGOO?!"

**.**

**.**

**EIBA HIGH SCHOOL**

**.**

**.**

"Geumanhae…apa kau ingin membuat Tao seonsaengnim susah lagi?" ujar Baekhyun seraya menatap tajam kearah Kai

"Diam kau..!" teriak Kai seraya mencengkram seragam Baekhyun, lalu menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar kelantai.

"Auch.." geram Baekhyun yang terdengar samar-samar karena menahan sakit. Apalagi luka lebam yang ada dipinggulnya belum sembuh total.

"Cih..Baguskan kalau Tao seonsaengnim mendapat masalah lagi. Sekalian saja dia dipecat dari sekolah," ujar Kai seraya menyeringai.

BRAAKKK.. BRAAKKK .. BRAAKKK!

Terdengar suara pintu digedor-gedor.

"Baekhyun-ah! Jongin-ah! Buka pintunya!" teriak Tao dari balik pintu atap sekolah

"Cih..mengganggu saja.." gerutu Kai.

.

.

"Yak..! Cepat ambil kunci di ruang guru!" teriak Tao

"A-araseo.." ujar Suho seraya pergi mengambil kunci pintu atap

Sehun menatap sang guru dengan wajah cemas. "Ottoke?! Baekhyun ppabo ya.. Dia yang mengajak Kai pertama kali untuk berkelahi.."

"Baekhyun yang mengajaknya?!" Tao sangat kaget mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Aku rasa dia melakukan ini semua untuk mengumpulkan anak-anak agar mereka mau mengikuti pelajaran tambahan," ujar Daehyun.

"Mwo?!"

.

.

Baekhyun masih menatap tajam Kai seraya mengepalkan tangannya seperti hendak menghabisi Kai.

"Wae?! Kau ingin memukulku?!" Kai mengeluarkan seringai khasnya. "Cih..asaekki..!"

Kai melayangkan sebuah pukulan kearah Baekhyun, tapi dengan sangat cepat ia dapat menghindar. Melihat Kai memulai aksinya, Sunggyu dan Woohyun pun melayangkan pukulan mereka kearah Baekhyun. Tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun berhasil menghindar, lalu berlari kearah pinggiran atap sekolah.

"Yak..! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Kai seraya berlari mengejar Kai.

Baekhyun ternyata lebih gesit dari Kai. Baekhyun langsung saja melompati pinggiran atap dan terjun bebas kebawah. Padahal gedung sekolah mereka memiliki 4 lantai setinggi 18 meter.

"Yak..Apa dia gila?" teriak Woohyun

Hal yang sangat diluar dugaan. Baekhyun berhasil mendarat tepat dihalaman sekolah. Mau tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Baekhyun sangat bersyukur dengan kemampuan memanjatnya sehingga dengan lihai ia mendarat disetiap balkon yang ada disetiap lantai.

.

.

CLEKKK..

Akhirnya pintu atap pun terbuka

"Yak..Kim Jong In..!" teriak Tao seraya mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruang terbuka itu.

"Ck.." Kai mendecakkan lidahnya seraya membalikkan badannya, lalu pergi kearah pintu keluar.

"Ssaem..kudengar kau tidak akan menjadi wali kelas kami lagi.. syukurlah.." ujar Kai seraya tersenyum evil dan meninggalkan Tao dan yang lainnya disana.

"Baekhyun-ah..!" semua teman-teman Baekhyun mencari sosok namja itu, tapi mereka tidak berhasil menemukannya.

"Tidak mungkinkan dia terjun dari lantai 4 kan?!" celetuk Zelo yang kemudian mendapat jitakkan dari Daehyun.

"Yak..apa dia gila eoh?! Mana mungkin dia terjun bebas dari sini.. ppabo.." ujar Daehyun

"Ssaem.."

Kini semua murid Tao memandang kearahnya. "Ku rasa dia baik-baik saja," ujar Tao seraya tersenyum pada murid-muridnya.

"Ani.. apa benar ssaem tidak akan menjadi wali kelas kami lagi?" ujar Daehyun

Tao tersenyum pada mereka. "Ne.."

"Ah..ssaem..apa kau tega meninggalkan kami eoh?"

"Ssaem..apa benar kau akan digantikan oleh Kris seonsaengnim?!"

"Mwo?! Andwae..!"

Semua siswa yang ada disana melayangkan protes pada Tao.

"Mianhaeyo..itu semua keputusan kepala sekolah kalian," ujar Tao

Semua siswa memandang Tao dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Ssaem..saranghaeyo..!" teriak Yongguk

"Ne..ssaem..saranghae..!" teriak semua siswa

Tao kembali melayangkan senyuman hangatnya kepada para muridnya.

_Haah..sepertinya aku akan merindukan mereka – batin Tao_

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, seorang namja. .ah tidak..lebih tepatnya seorang guru sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari balik pintu keluar.

"Ternyata mereka sangat menyukaimu." ujar namja yang tak lain adalah Kris.

.

.

-EXOBAPINFINITE-

.

.

"Sajangnim..biarkan saya tetap menjadi wali kelas 2E," ujar Tao pada Yunho selaku kepala sekolah EIBA High School.

"Ani.. sudah kukatakan bahwa Kris yang akan menggantikanmu.."

"Tapi sajangnim…"

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Tao terputus ketika seseorang masuk keruang kepala sekolah.

"Oh..Kris seonsaengnim..waseo..!" ujar Yunho pada namja jangkung itu.

Kris membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah..kebetulan sekali kau dan Tao ada disini," ujar Yunho seraya menatap kedua namja itu.

"Itu..sajangnim..bisakah anda mengabulkan satu permintaan saya?" potong Kris.

"Katakanlah..mungkin aku bisa mengabulkannya.."

Kris melirik kearah Tao yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lesu.

"Aku ingin Tao seonsaengnim menjadi asistenku dan kembali mengajar kelas 2E."

"Nde..?!"

"Anda tidak memiliki alasan untuk memindahkan Tao seonsaengnim kekelas lain. Jadi, kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku dan Tao seonsaengnim mengajar dikelas yang sama." ujar Kris seraya tersenyum lebar.

Tao menoleh kearah Kris dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

_Mworago?! Dia ingin aku mengajar kelas 2E bersamannya?!_

"Ja..itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan.. saya permisi dulu.." ujar Kris seraya keluar dari ruang kepsek.

.

.

-EXOBAPINFINITE-

.

.

"Yak..apa Tao seonsaengnim benar-benar akan digantikan oleh Kris seonsaengnim eoh?" ujar Sehun

"Aku tidak rela.." timpal Zelo

"Nado.." Daehyun menyetujui pernyataan Zelo

"Yak..yak..yak.. Kris seonsaengnim sudah datang..!" teriak Yongguk

Semua siswa berhamburan dan kembali kebangku mereka. Mereka menatap kearah Kris yang masuk kedalam kelas dan berdiri didepan kelas.

Melihat Kris masuk kedalam kelas, Baekhyun langsung berdiri, hendak meninggalkan kelas. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang masuk kedalam kelas.

"Tao seonsaengnim.."

Tao tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun kembali kebangkunya.

"Ja..aku ingin memberikan pengumuman pada kalian," ujar Kris. "Mulai hari ini, aku akan mengajar kelas kalian dan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Lalu, Tao seonsaengnim, dia akan membantuku mengajar dikelas 2E. jadi, anggap saja kalian punya 2 orang wali kelas."

"Mwo?!" terdengar teriakkan kesal bercampur senang dari semua siswa yang ada. Kesal karena mereka diajar oleh 2 orang guru, tapi juga senang karena Tao seonsangnim tidak jadi dipindahkan dikelas lain.

"Ja..taejang..!" teriak Kris

Baekhyun hanya terdiam seraya menatap keluar jendela.

"taejang..!" teriak Kris lagi

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kris tapi tetap dengan posisinya, diam tanpa satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kelas ini tidak memiliki ketua kelas?!" ujar Kris

Luhan melirik kearah Baekhyun. Ia sadar kalau Baekhyun sedang tidak mood saat itu. Ia yang notabene adalah wakil ketua segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Chalyeo – _attention_. Gyeonghae – _bow_."

.

.

-EXOBAPINFINITE-

.

.

Kyungsoo pergi menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang membasuh tangannya dan merapikan seragammnya.

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dan menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri disampingnya. "Wae?!"

Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastic kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap kantong plastic yang disodorkan Kyungsoo padanya. "Apa ini?"

"Ini..obat untuk luka dipinggulmu."

Baekhyun kembali menatap kantong plastic itu dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Gumawoo.. Kurigoo.." Baekhyun memberikan jeda pada ucapannya. "Kau ini siswa baik-baik. Mulai sekarang kau jangan mengikutiku membolos pelajaran," ujar Baekhyun seraya tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne.."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum seraya mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo yang lembut.

"Baekhyun-ah..!" teriak Tao seraya berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun-ah.. kau bisa ikut aku sebentar?!"

"Ne.."

.

.

Baekhyun mengikuti jejak Tao menuju ke aula gedung sekolah

"Ja..ini untuk mu.." ujar Tao seraya menyodorkan kain pel pada Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap heran kearah kain pel yang disodorkan padanya.

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari?!" teriak seorang namja dibelakang Tao, membuat Tao menoleh kearahnya.

"Waseo..! Ja..ini untukmu.." ujar Tao seraya menyodorkan kain pel yang lainnya pada Kris.

"Ige Mwoya?!" ujar Kris bingung.

"Ja..tolong kalian berdua bersihkan aula ini setiap hari selama sebulan.. ini hukuman untuk kalian berdua.. semoga kalian mengerti.. galke.." ujar Tao seraya tersenyum dan meninggalkan kedua namja itu yang terlihat masih cengo diposisi mereka masing-masing.

.

10 menit kemudian.

.

"Appo.." gerutu Kris seraya memijit pinggulnya yang kelelahan mengepel lantai aula. "Ck..yak..Byun Baek Hyun.. mari kita berdamai.. terserah kalau kau ingin tidur dikelasku.. otte? Tapi kuharap kau memperhatikan pelajaranku."

Baekhyun menatap Kris seraya mengangkat alisnya.

"Yak..apa kau ingin membersihkan aula setiap hari eoh?!"

"Geurae..?" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan kembali mengepel lantai aula

"Aigoo..yah.. Baekhyun-ah.. neon jeongmal-."

"Araseo.."

"Nde?"

"Araseo yo.."

Kris tersenyum lebar pada anak didiknya itu. "Anak pintar.." ujar Kris seraya mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memberikan death glare pada Kris lalu kembali mengepel lantai.

.

.

-EXOBAPINFINITE-

.

.

Baekhyun membetulkan letak ranselnya sambil berjalan keluar gedung sekolah. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar pagar sekolah, Kai dan teman-temannya menghadangnya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Tarawa – _follow me_." ujar Kai

Baekhyun mengikuti mereka masuk ke gang sempit yang tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Ya..geumanhae.." ujar Baekhyun pada Kai dan teman-temannya.

"Mworagoo..?! Ya..jangan berpikir kau akan lolos kali ini.." ujar Kai seraya melayangkan seringainya.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berkelahi dengan kalian. Jadi, kumohon..hentikanlah.."

Kai mendesis seraya menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun. "Asaekki..!"

Kai melayangkan pukulannya dan berhasil mengenai rahang Baekhyun.

"Wae?! Kenapa kali ini kau tidak menghindari pukulanku?!" ujar Kai seraya menyeringai.

Baekhyun menyentuh pinggiran bibirnya yang terasa anyir karena darah yang keluar akibat pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Kai kepadanya.

"Apa kau sangat suka memukul orang eoh?" ujar Baekhyun seraya menatap tajam kearah Kai.

"Wae?! Aku menyukainya.." seringai Kai kembali muncul membuat orang yang melihatnya bergidik.

"Geumanhae..jebal..itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu.."

"Apa pedulimu padaku eoh?! Lebih baik kau urusi sendiri dirimu," desis Kai. "Yak..Ireona..!" teriak Kai.

Kai mencengkram kerah Baekhyun seraya mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap-siap untuk kembali memukulnya. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tangan Kai sehingga ia tidak bisa melancarkan pukulannya pada Baekhyun. Kai menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut keritingnya dan juga seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengan mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" gerutu Kai pada namja itu.

"Ulaenmaniyo – _it's been a long time_.. Byun Baek Hyun.." ujar namja tinggi itu seraya menyeringai.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran namja tinggi itu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapannya.

"Yak..apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak seorang guru yang tidak sengaja melintas di dekat gang sempit itu sehingga membuat mereka semua berlarian menjauhi sang guru.

.

.

.

DRAP..DRAP..DRAP..

Sehun berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan wajah gembira dan…

BRUUKK..

Lengannya menubruk seseorang sehingga membuat ransel yang dibawanyanya jatuh ketanah. Ia menoleh kebelakang kearah namja tinggi yang telah menabraknya.

"Aisshh..Jjinjja..!" gerutu Sehun seraya berkacak pinggang

Namja tinggi itu menatapnya penuh kesal karena sudah menabraknya, lalu menoleh kearah ransel Sehun yang jatuh didekat kakinya. Ia pun sedikit menggerakkan kaki kirinya kebelakang dan menendang ransel milik Sehun hingga melayang kearah Sehun. Untung saja Sehun memiliki reflex yang baik sehingga ia dapat dengan cepat menangkap ranselnya.

"Ya..kau pikir ranselku ini bola sepak apa?!" gerutu Sehun

Namja tinggi itu memutar bola matanya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun disana.

"Aisshh..Jjinjja..! Kalau saja dia bukan dari sekolah lain, pasti akan ku habisi dia." gerutu Sehun seraya mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju-ninju udara.

.

.

-EXOBAPINFINITE-

.

.

"Aiiisshh.."

Baekhyun mengelap bibirnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

PIP..PIP..PIP..

Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya dan mengangkat telepon dari Luhan. "Wae?!"

"Bisakah kau bawakan tas milikku yang tertinggal dikelas?" pinta Luhan

"Ck..aku sedang sibuk.."

"Ya..aku butuh tas itu sekarang juga!" teriak Luhan

"Ck..araseo.."

.

.

"Ja.." ujar Baekhyun seraya menyodorkan tas milik Luhan

"Ck..kau lama sekali.." gerutu Luhan

"YA..! aku bukan pak pos mu tau!" teriak Baekhyun. "YA..memangnya apa itu?!" ujar Baekhyun seraya menunjuk tas milik Luhan.

"Baju ganti.." ujar Luhan singkat

"Mwo?!"

Baekhyun menatap heran kearah Luhan.

"Luhan..! Ya..kau benar Luhan kan?!" teriak seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka dan menatap Luhan dari atas turun kebawah lalu keatas lagi.

Namja itu langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berbicara pada seseorang yang ada dibalik teleponnya. "YA..kalian tahu apa yang sedang kulihat?! Luhan..ternyata dia siswa di EIBA High School yang parah itu. Selama ini dia berbohong pada kita kalau dia sekolah di sekolah elit di Seoul."

Mendengar perkataan namja yang telah mencaci maki sekolah mereka, Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya hendak menghajar habis-habisan namja itu, tapi keinginannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Geumanhae..kita pergi saja dari sini.." ujar Luhan seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menatap kearah Luhan yang sedang memandangi langit cerah malam itu.

"Ne.." ujar Luhan

"Siapa dia?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha mencari tahu siapa namja yang telah membuat ia dan Luhan kesal.

"Dia temanku di les-lesan."

"Apa benar kau berbohong pada mereka?"

"Ne..."

"Wae?! Apa kau benci dengan sekolah kita?"

"Ani.. entahlah.. tapi kurasa iya.."

"Wae?!"

"Molla.. kurasa aku sedikit malu dengan sekolah kita."

"Wae?! Bukankah kau lebih pintar dari mereka?" Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap kearah kota Seoul yang terlihat sangat indah dari atas bukit, bagaikan kumpulan bintang yang tersebar dilangit.

"Haahhh," Baekyun menghela nafas panjang. "Ya..buat apa kau malu.. bukankah otak lebih penting daripada status sekolahmu."

Luhan menoleh kearah namja yang ada disampingnya itu, "Baekhyun-ah.. kalau kau berada diposisi mereka.. apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang mereka lakukan terhadapku?"

"Tentu saja tidak.." ujar Baekhyun. "Aku ini kan temanmu." Baekhyun tersenyum pada Luhan yang juga dibalas olehnya.

.

.

-EXOBAPINFINITE-

.

.

"Yeorobun..! Ada seseorang yang ingin ku kenalkan pada kalian. Dia murid pindahan dari K High School dan dia akan belajar bersama kita," jelas Tao didepan kelas.

"Kau..silahkan masuk.." ujar Tao pada seseorang yang telah menunggu diluar kelas.

Seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut acak-acakkannya masuk kedalam kelas.

"Woaaaaaaa…" pekik seisi kelas ketika namja itu masuk keruang kelas

"Ya..ya..ya..dia lumayan juga eoh.."

"So cool.."

"Ne..ne.."

Terlihat para yeoja genit mencuri pandang pada anak baru itu.

Sehun yang sadar akan kehadiran anak baru itu, mengernyitkan dahinya, berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat orang yang ia rasa pernah ditemuinya itu. "Ck..ternyata dia pindah kesekolah ini.." gerutu Sehun setelah mengingat kembali orang yang telah menendang ranselnya seenak jidat tempo hari.

"Silahkan kau perkenalkan dirimu," ujar tao pada namja itu.

Namja tinggi itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas. Ia menyeringai ketika mendapati seorang namja yang sedang tertidur atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidur dengan wajah yang disandarkan pada tangannya diatas meja.

"Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol imnida. Bangapta," ujar namja itu dengan wajah sok poker facenya.

"Chanyeol-ah..kau bisa duduk disana.." ujar Tao seraya menunjuk tempat kosong di deretan tengah.

Baekhyun mengubah posisi duduknya dan menatap kearah anak baru yang duduk diseberang bangku miliknya itu dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut .

"Taejang.." panggil Tao

"…"

"TAEJANG..!" seru Tao lebih keras

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali menatap kedepan kelas.

"Chalyeo – _attention_.. gyeonghae – _bow_.."

Tao merapikan kertas-kertas miliknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

GRAAAKKK…!

Kai mendorong pintu kelas dengan kasar, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan dan mendapati seseorang yang belum pernah..ah tidak..yang kemarin ditemuinya dan mengganggu aksi bullying-nya di gang kecil di dekat sekolah mereka.

"Woaaaaa…siapa ini?!" ujar Kai seraya menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ja..sekarang kau sekelas dengan kami eoh?" sapa Sunggyu seraya menepuk dada Chanyeol.

GREEPP..

Chanyeol memegang tangan Sunggyu yang memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Jangan ganggu aku. Pergilah dari hadapanku," ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah poker facenya.

"Woaaaa…aku takut..! hahahaha…" ujar Woohyun seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya dan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendorong kursinya dengan kasar, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Ya..! Apa kau tahu dimana letak kantin eoh?!" teriak Woohyun yang sama sekali tidak diacuhkan oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol mengelus-elus perutnya yang belum terisi apa pun.

"Ck..sial..sekolah ini besar sekali..aku sulit menemukan dimana letak kantin," gerutu Chanyeol.

Kruyuuukkk~~~

Perut Chanyeol kembali berdesis.

"Aiiissshhh.."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kekelas karena sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan habis dan sepertinya dia bakalan puasa selama sehari. Sesampainya dikelas dia langsung kembali memasang wajah stoicnya. Apalagi disana ada Kai dan teman-temannya yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu pandangannya. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah bangku miliknya dan menghempaskan diri diatas kursinya.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali ke kelas langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau belum makan kan?!" ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol

Penuturan dan sikap Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol membuat seluruh mata menatap mereka berdua dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul dikepala mereka.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan menatap tajam 2 manik coklat milik Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin aku belikan roti dan susu?!" tawar Baekhyun seraya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak menjawab tawarannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun kembali dari kantin sambil membawa sebuah roti dan kotak susu ditangannya. Baekhyun pergi menghampiri bangku Chanyeol, lalu meletakkan roti dan susu diatas meja Chanyeol.

"Makanlah.." ujar Baekhyun

Chanyeol masih setia dengan wajah poker facenya. "Aku tidak lapar."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya lalu memberikan isyarat pada Zelo yang duduk tidak jauh darinya untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau..makanlah..ini untukmu.." ujar Chanyeol seraya mengulurkan roti dan susu yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Hyungnim..gumawoo..hyungnim..jjang!" teriak Zelo seraya mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya.

Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa karena Chanyeol tidak menerima pemberiannya.

.

.

Lunch time.

Seperti biasa Kai, Sunggyu dan Woohyun membuat onar dikantin dengan menyuruh anak-anak yang sedang asik menyantap makan siang mereka, pergi dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Apa yang kau lihat eoh?! Hush..hush..!" usir Woohyun pada beberapa siswa yang duduk dimeja mekan di dekat jendela.

Mereka pun terpaksa pergi karena kalau mereka tidak pergi maka mereka akan berurusan dengan ketiga namja yang terkenal tidak tahu ampun itu.

"Ya..apa kau tahu siapa dia?!" ujar Woohyun pada kedua namja yang ada dihadapannya seraya memenuhi mulutnya dengan nasi.

"Yang kutahu dia itu orang yang sering membuat onar disekolah. Katanya dia sudah berulang kali pindah sekolah karena ulahnya yang membuat para guru tidak sanggup mengaturnya," jelas Sunggyu

"Huh..Park Chanyeol..apa benar dia semenakutkan itu?!" seringai terlihat sangat jelas terpasang diwajah Kai.

"Ya..tadi kudengar dari anak-anak.. Baekhyun bahkan menawarkan dirinya untuk membelikan Chanyeol makanan," ujar Woohyun yang kemudian mendapat semprotan makanan diwajahnya.

"MWORAGOO?!" pekik Kai dan Sunggyu

"Ck.." Woohyun mendesis seraya mengelap wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan kuah sup.

BEST..BEST..BEST..

Kantin tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh suara-suara bisikan dari seluruh siswa yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Siswa-siswa tersebut memandang kearah seorang namja tinggi berambut keriting yang mereka ketahui adalah anak baru disekolah mereka.

"Yak..yak..dia datang.." ujar Woohyun seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sunggyu dan Kai untuk menoleh kearah seorang namja yang berdiri disamping antrian panjang siswa-siswa yang hendak mengambil makan siang mereka.

Baekhyun yang baru saja mengisi penuh piring miliknya, menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan pergi menghampirinya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ini untukmu," ujar Baekhyun seraya menyodorkan piring miliknya yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Huh.." Chanyeol menyeringai menatap piring yang disodorkan padanya, lau mengambil piring itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan duduk dimeja kosong yang terletak ditengah kantin sekolah yang luas itu.

Chanyeol menatap cukup lama piring yang ada dihadapannya sebelum ia mulai menyendok nasi dan sup, lalu dengan perlahan ia memasukkannya kedalam mulut dan mengunyahnya tanpa suara.

Kai, Sunggyu dan Woohyun yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja yang kini ditempati oleh Chanyeol, menatap tajam kearah namja jangkung itu.

"Ck..bahkan dia memberikan jatah makan siangnya pada anak itu.." desis Sunggyu

Kai melirik kearah kedua temannya itu seraya memberikan isyarat pada mereka dengan matanya yang kemudian dibalas oleh anggukkan dari mereka berdua. Ketiga namja itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menggerakkan badan mereka ketempat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dan menikmati makanannya dengan tenang.

TRAAAKKK…

Ketiga namja itu meletakkan piring mereka diatas meja dengan kasar dan duduk mengapit Chanyeol yang kini beralih pada sumpitnya. Kai duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan menatap tajam kearahnya, sedangkan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menggubris tatapan Kai padanya dan tetap melanjutkan aksi makan siangnya.

"Kita harus memastikan siapa yang terbaik diantara kita.. Geureom.. kapan kita bisa melakukannya?!" ujar Kai seraya menyeringai

"Geureom..You are the best.." ujar Chanyeol santai. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya ia sedang malas meladeni orang seperti Kai.

"Cih..aku tidak terima," geram Kai

Chanyeol meletakkan sumpit yang dipakainya dan menatap kearah Kai. "Geureom.. apa kau ingin mengumpulkan anak-anak?!"

"Geurae..kalau begitu kita lakukan diluar.."

"As you want.." ujar Chanyeol seraya tersenyum evil dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

Kai merasa sangat kesal atas sikap merendahkan Chanyeol padanya. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengangkat piring yang berisi jatah makan siangnya dan…

BYUUURRR..!

Kai menumpahkan sup beserta nasi dan lauk yang ada dipiringnya keatas piring Chanyeol, lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap tajam kearah piring miliknya yang terlihat seperti tempat pembuangan sampah. Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengacak-acak makanan diatas piringnya dengan sendok, lalu meletakkan perlahan sendok miliknya. Digenggamnya piring yang terlihat acak-acakkan itu seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Yak.."

Kai membalikkan badannya dan..

TRAAANGGG..!

Chanyeol melempar piring miliknya kelantai, tepat dihadapan Kai. Chanyeol memasang wajah stoicnya seraya menyeringai. "Berhati-hatilah," ujar Chanyeol seraya pergi meninggalkan kekacauan disana.

"Huh.." Kai mengepalkan kedua tangannya seraya menyeringai dan menatap kepergian Chanyeol.

.

.

-EXOBAPINFINITE-

.

.

"Ya..apa kau sudah dengar?"

"Wae?!"

"Luhan..dia berbohong tentang identitas sekolahnya supaya dia bisa les disalah satu tempat les-lesan elite."

"Jjinjja?! Waaaa..dia benar-benar penipu.."

BRAAAKKK..!

Sehun menggebrak salah satu pintu bilik toilet dan menghampiri 3 orang namja yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Penipu?! Apa kau melihatnya sendiri?!" teriak Sehun

"Wae? Aku tahu dari saudara sepupuku.. apa kau ingin aku meneleponnya?!" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

TAP..TAP..TAP..

Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan didapatinya Luhan berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ya..Xi Luhan..apa kau tidak memberitahukannya pada Sehun?" sindir salah satu dari mereka

"Ya..Luhan-ah..apa yang mereka bicarakan?!" Sehun mencoba mencari penjelasan dari Luhan

"Omo..ya..Xi Luhan..kau benar-benar tidak memberitahu Sehun? Apa kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai teman?" ujar yang lainnya

"Ya..apa yang kalian bicarakan?! Tentu saja kami ini teman.." Sehun semakin naik pitam mendengar ocehan mereka. "Ya..Luhan-ah..katakan pada mereka-."

"Sehun-ah..ini bukan urusanmu.." ujar Luhan seraya pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Aiisshh.." gerutu Sehun seraya berlari mengejar Luhan.

GREEPP..

Sehun meraih lengan Luhan, lalu membalikkan badannya sehingga ia bisa menatap wajah Luhan.

"Lepaskan.." perintah Luhan

"Ani..sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya.."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan," ujar Luhan singkat

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," geram Sehun

"Sudah kukatakan..tidak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan.." Luhan menarik paksa tangan Sehun hingga terlepas dari tangannya. Tapi dengan sigap Sehun kembali mencengkram lengan Luhan dan menariknya keluar gedung sekolah.

"Yak..lepaskan aku..kau mau membawa aku kemana?! Yak..Oh Sehun..!" ronta Luhan

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, sampailah mereka disebuah gedung. Ternyata tempat itu adalah tempat dimana Luhan mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan. Kedua namja itu masuk kedalam gedung dan bertemu dengan seorang receptionist.

"Maaf..kami kesini ingin menghapus nama salah satu anak yang les disini," ujar Sehun pada sang receptionist.

"Maaf tuan..siapa namanya?" tanya sang receptionist

"Luhan..Xi Luhan.." ujar Sehun

Luhan membelalakkan matanya melihat perbuatan Sehun.

"Yak..Sehun-ah.."

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan. "Kau diam saja."

Entah mengapa Luhan hanya bisa diam dan melihat Sehun menyelesaikan semuanya.

.

.

Luhan berjalan disamping Sehun. Sedari tadi mereka berdua saling berdiam diri sambil menyusuri jalanan di kota Seoul yang kini mulai gelap karena matahari sudah tidak tampak lagi.

"Kau marah padaku?!" Sehun membuka pembicaraan mereka.

Luhan tidak membalas perkataan Sehun.

"Maaf..aku sudah berbuat seenaknya.." ujar Sehun seraya menatap kearah Luhan yang berjalan disampingnya.

Luhan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "Ani..kau tidak salah..aku yang bodoh.."

"Yak..peringkat pertama disekolah mana mungkin bodoh.." teriak Sehun

"Ani..aku benar-benar bodoh.." lirih Luhan

PUK..

Sehun menepuk lembut puncak kepala Luhan. "Kalau kau sudah sadar bahwa kau itu bodoh. Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi. Araseo?!"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aaahhh..perutku lapaaaarrrr.." teriak Sehun seraya mengelus-elus perutnya. "Karena hari ini aku sudah menolongmu. Kau harus mentraktirku."

"Araseo.." ujar Luhan seraya tersenyum pada Sehun

.

.

-EXOBAPINFINITE-

.

.

"Yak..Woohyun-ah..kau tau dimana Kai?!" teriak Tao saat pelajaran usai

"Kugeeee…" Woohyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada gurunya itu

"Yak..katakan padanya kalau ia membolos lagi, ia akan diskors.." ancam Tao

"N-ne s-sonsaengnim.."

Tao keluar dari kelas 2E dan pergi keruang guru. Ia menyambar tasnya hendak pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Tao sonsaengnim..kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya salah seorang guru

"Aku mau pergi mencari Kai.." jawab Tao

"Apa kau ingin pergi kerumahnya?!"

"Nde.."

"Lebih baik kau tidak kesana.." ujar guru itu dengan ekspresi cemas

"Waeyo?!" tanya Tao heran

"Kudengar ayahnya seorang pecandu alkohol dan dia sering pulang kerumah dalam keadaan mabuk. Kalau kau mau kesana lebih baik ada yang menemanimu."

Tao menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Kris yang sedari tadi duduk dan mendengarkan mereka berbincang, sontak berdiri dan menarik tangan Tao.

"Yak..mau kau bawa kemana aku?!" teriak Tao

Kris hanya diam dan mengarahkannya menuju keparkiran sekolah. Sesampainya diparkiran, Kris membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Tao masuk kedalam mobil. "Masuklah.. akan kuantar kau ketempat Kai."

"Ah..tidak perlu..aku bisa kesana sendiri.."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya 2 kali.." ujar Kris seraya duduk dikursi sopir.

"Ck..dasar pemaksa."

Entah mendapat dorongan darimana, Tao akhirnya menuruti perintah Kris dan duduk dikursi disebelah Kris. Dan dengan segera mobil milik Kris melesat dengan cepat keluar gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

PIP..PIP..PIP..

[Kim Jong In calling]

Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan masuk diponselnya. "Ada perlu apa?" ujar Baekhyun malas

"Aku sedang bersama Park Chanyeol sekarang.."

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. "Dimana kau sekarang?" geram Baekhyun

"Waeyo?! Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Chanyeol? Sepertinya kau sangat mencemaskannya." ujar Kai seraya menyeringai

"Diam kau..cepat katakan dimana kalian sekarang?!" Baekhyun berusaha untuk menahan emosinya

"Kami tunggu dilapangan dekat sungai Han." ujar Kai singkat.

CLEK..

Terdengar suara ponsel ditutup.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaa... mian klo ****ceritanya gaje abis.. dan menggantung..hha sengaja #PLAAAKKK**

**RCL nya ditunggu..^^**

**Buat yang uda pada review.. KAMSAHABNIDA.. #BOW**

**Salam kecup hangat dari aut****hor terkece sejagat raya.. #PLAAAAKKK**

**Pay..pay..^.^**_**P**_

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to: Shin Min Hwa, Tao bbuing bbuing, babysulaydo, supergirl, hanmin, evilkyvng, lana, jinkitao, brigitta bukan brigittiw, kisskris.**


	4. Chapter 4

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!

I'M COME BACK AGAIN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title  
**EIBA HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 4**

Length  
**N - ****CHAPTER**

Rating  
**PG-1****5 (T)**

Genre  
**ROMANCE, ANGST, COMEDY****, DRAMA****, YAOI (****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

Author  
**RUKA17**

CAST/Main Cast  
**BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, KAI, D.O, KRIS, TAO, LUHAN, SEHUN**

Support Cast  
**SUHO, LAY, CHEN, MINSEOK, SUNGGYU, WOOHYUN, YONG GUK, ZELO, DAEHYUN**

**Disclaimer**

**C****ast milik tuhan YME dan ****orang tua mereka****. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk me****ramaikan**** FF ini****.**

**Warning**

**Miss typo, ****alur ****maksa****, gaje,**** humor garing,**** EYD**** awut-awutan**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong! Author come back again!****!**

**Sebelumnya mian klo author lama nerusin ni epep**

**Uda berapa lama yak? Errr…3 bulan… #gubrak**

**Mianhae…jangan gaplok author -.-v #sujud sungkem**

**.**

**Ini balesan beberapa dari reader yg uda RCL**

**Gumawoo ne.. #bow**

**Are: benerkan..benerkan..emang pantes dijadiin yaoi..hahaha #tertawa nista**

**Jinkitao: chanbaek emang temen deket..^^**

**Dyakuro: ditunggu ne..hhe**

**Babysulaydo: lihat aja nanti..hhe #bikin penasaran yak..**

**Reader: sabar2..**

**Brigittabukanbrigittiw: tunggu saja..hhe**

**Hanrinrin: gumawooo..**

**Note: buat yang menunggu moment kaiso..sengaja author buat agak akhir2..mo buat Kai jadi epil dulu..hha #diteleport sama kkamjong ke antartika**

**Jaaa…langsung aja ke cerita selanjutnya ne..CHENKAIDOT..^^**

.

.

Cerita sebelumnya

.

PIP..PIP..PIP..

[Kim Jong In calling]

Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan masuk diponselnya. "Ada perlu apa?" ujar Baekhyun malas

"Aku sedang bersama Park Chanyeol sekarang.." ujar Kai

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. "Dimana kau sekarang?" geram Baekhyun

"Waeyo?! Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Chanyeol? Sepertinya kau sangat mencemaskannya."

"Diam kau..cepat katakan dimana kalian sekarang?!" Baekhyun berusaha untuk menahan emosinya

"Kami tunggu dilapangan dekat sungai Han." ujar kai singkat.

CLEK..

Terdengar suara ponsel ditutup.

Setelah Kai menutup telepon secara sepihak, Baekhyun dengan segera berlari ketempat yang Kai katakan.

"Tunggu aku Chanyeol."

.

.

Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga. Berharap-harap cemas mengingat Kai adalah orang yang tidak akan pernah bermain-main dengan perkataannya. Contohnya saja anak kelas sebelah yang sialnya berurusan dengan Kai cs dan mereka berakhir naas di rumah sakit.

Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju sebuah lapangan gelap tidak jauh dari sungai Han. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk mencari-cari keberadaan Kai karena disana sangat gelap. Hanya lampu diujung lapangan yang menyinarinya dari kejauhan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," sambut Kai

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya karena berlarian sepanjang jalan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah sesosok namja tinggi yang tersungkur ditanah. "Biarkan dia pergi," ujar Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius

Kai yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai senang. "Mworago? Siapa kau? Mau ku apakan dia itu terserah aku. Kau mengerti?"

"Tsk…" geram Baekhyun

"Waeyo? Apa kau tidak suka dengan apa yang aku lakukan? Kau ingin memukulku?" Kai kembali menyeringai

'Byun Baekhyun tahan emosimu' – batin Baekhyun

Melihat Baekhyun yang tidak merespon perkataannya, Kai pun memberikan kode kepada kedua temannya, Woohyun dan Sunggyu untuk melakukan sedikit kekerasan pada Chanyeol dan hal itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun geram.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun

Orang yang diteriakki Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan memasang raut muka yang mengatakan bahwa aku-baik-baik-saja-tidak-apa-apa-ini-tidak-seberap a-menyakitkan-yang-kau-kira. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin geram.

"Jauhkan tangan kalian yang nista itu darinya!" bentak Baekhyun seraya pergi menghampiri Woohyun dan Sunggyu dan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun? Ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada kedua namja itu dan membuat kedua namja itu meringis kesakitan karena darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir mereka.

Kai yang melihat kejadian itu menghampiri Baekhyun, mengepalkan tangannya dan dengan sekali layangan, ia menonjok pipi kanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menerima perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari Kai pun segera membalasnya dan terjadilah baku hantam antara kedua insane tersebut.

.

.

Apartemen Kai

Terdengar suara pintu digedor

"Kai~ah…apa kau ada didalam? Bukakan pintunya! Ini ssaem!" teriak Tao dari luar apartemen Kai

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam apartemen tersebut.

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang di rumah," ujar Kris

Tao pun mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia menyetujui pernyataan Kris

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali besok saja. Lagipula ini sudah malam," ujar Kris

"Eummm…kau benar…"

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali. Baru beberapa kilometer dari apartemen Kai, tiba-tiba Tao berteriak menyuruh Kris menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kris sonsaengnim. Berhenti sebentar."

Kris pun menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan. "Ada apa?" tanya Kris bingung

"Kau lihat itu?" Tao menunjuk segerombolan orang dilapangan yang gelap

"Astaga itu…" pekik Kris

Kris pun segera turun dari mobil dan diikuti oleh Tao. Kris berlari kerarah gerombolan orang tersebut.

"Berhenti sekarang juga!" teriak Kris seraya memeluk tubuh seorang namja yang sedang memukuli namja yang lainnya. "Hentikan Byun Baekyun!"

Tao yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa diam terpaku ditempatnya berdiri sekarang. "Apa yang kalian lakukan Byun Baekhyun?! Kim Jong In?!" teriak Tao ketika ia berhasil keluar dari keterpakuannya.

.

.

"Untung saja tidak ada polisi disana. Kalau ada polisi disana bagaimana huh? Apa kalian mau jadi tahanan sementara di kepolisian. Kalian ini kenapa huh? Apa masalah kalian sampai kalian berkelahi seperti itu? Lagipula ini sudah malam. Kenapa kalian tidak pulang? Apa kalian tidak khawatir dengan orang tua kalian?" oceh Tao panjang lebar

Kelima namja yang menerima ocehan Tao hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Apa sudah selesai ceramahnya sonsaengnim?" celetuk Woohyun "Kami sudah lapar."

Dan akhirnya Tao pun menghentikan acara ceramahnya yang tak kunjung selesai itu. "Baiklah. Sekarang kalian makanlah," ujar Tao dan langsung disambut ceria oleh kelima namja itu.

Kelima namja itu pun langsung melahap makanan yang tersedia didepan mereka.

"Sonsaengnim…ini enak sekali. Kapan-kapan traktir kita lagi," ujar Sunggyu yang berhasil mendapat jitakkan dari Tao.

"Dilarang bicara saat makan!" bentak Tao

"Ne…"

Tao pun memijit keningnya. Ia merasa pusing harus menghadapi anak-anak didiknya yang luar biasa unik ini.

"Tao...Kau juga harus makan," ujar Kris yang duduk dihadapan Tao

"Ehem…" terdengar dehaman dari Woohyun yang kemudian mendapat deathglare gratis dari Tao. "Sudahlah saem. Makanlah. Nanti keburu dingin sup-nya."

Ketujuh namja itupun menyantap hidangan yang ada didepan mereka tanpa tersisa. Setelah selesai makan, Woohyun, Sunggyu, Kai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kedua sonsaengnim mereka dan mereka pun pulang kearah yang berbeda. Tao pulang diantar oleh Kris. Woohyun, Sunggyu dan Kai tentu saja mereka pulang bertiga, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka berdua akhirnya pulang bersama. Selama perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun hanya terdiam mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang mengunci rapat-rapat mulutnya hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka mulutnya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesana? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu datang. Aku bisa mengurus mereka sendiri," ujar Chanyeol yang masih setia memunggungi Baekhyun

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak dihadapan Chanyeol – 'Kalau aku tidak ada disana apa jadinya dirimu?!' – tapi ternyata mulut Baekhyun tidak bisa terbuka sama sekali.

"Pulanglah. Kau tidak perlu mengikutiku," ujar Chanyeol seraya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya.

.

.

Ruang Kelas

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Zelo menyikut abs Yongguk seraya melirik pada 5 namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kai, Woohyun, Sunggyu, Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol

"Entahlah…kurasa semalam mereka berkelahi," balas Yongguk. "Lihat saja luka-luka lebam yang memenuhi wajah dan tubuh mereka."

"Benarkah?" Sehun melirikkan matanya dan memastikan keadaan mereka kelima namja itu. "Kau benar Bang. Kurasa mereka semalam berkelahi."

"Yak…berhentilah bergosip. Kalian ini namja atau yeoja sih?" ujar Suho yang kemudian mendapat deathglare dari Zelo, Yongguk dan Sehun. Dan yang mendapat dethglare hanya tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa a.k.a watados.

"Yak! Luhan~ah!" pekik Daehyun. "Luhan~ah ireona!"

Teriakkan Daehyun dari luar kelas membuat Sehun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menghampirinya. Tubuh Sehun seperti terkena serangan stroke mendadak melihat Luhan tak bergerak sedikitpun dipangkuan Daehyun.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Cepat bawa Luhan ke UKS!" teriakkan Daehyun berhasil membuat Sehun bergerak dan dengan segera menggendong Luhan seperti seorang pangeran yang sedang menggendong putri tidur.

"Bertahanlah Luhannie!" gumam Sehun disela-sela kesibukkannya menggendong Luhan sampai ke ruang UKS.

Untungnya ada dokter yang sedang bertugas di UKS, sehingga Luhan bisa segera ditangani.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan, Dokter?" tanya Sehun panic

Dokter yang ditanyai itu mengalungkan stestoskopnya dileher dan menolehkan pandangannya kearah Sehun. "Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kecapaian. Kurasa dia terlalu banyak minum obat penghilang rasa kantuk." Jelas sang dokter

"Maksud dokter?" tanya Sehun tidak paham

"Kurasa ia terlalu memforsir dirinya untuk belajar disaat tubuhnya butuh istirahat. Sudahlah kau tidak perlu cemas. Dia akan sadar sebentar lagi. Biarkan dia istirahat karena ia sangat memerlukan istirahat yang cukup untuk mengembalikan energinya."

Sehun hanya menganguk mendengar ucapan dokter. Ia menatap temannya yang sedang berbaring di ranjang UKS dengan wajah sendu. "Bolehkah aku menemaninya disini?" ujar Sehun

"Tentu saja." ujar sang dokter

Sehun pun akhirnya menemani Luhan sampai ia sendiri tertidur disamping Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan.

.

.

Kantin sekolah

"Yak…kalian tahu tidak tentang hubungan baekhyun dan chanyeol?" Daehyun mulai bergosip lagi

"Apa hyung? Apa yang kau ketahui tentang mereka?" tanya Zelo

Yongguk yang duduk disamping Zelo pun memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang akan dikatakan Daehyun

"Kalian tahu – "

PLETAK

Ucapan Daehyun tiba-tiba terhenti karena hantaman buku yang mendarat diatas kepala Daehyun dengan mulus. Dan kalian tahu siapa pelakunya?

"Yak! Kim Jeon Myeon! Aissshhh…" ujar Daehyun seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena timpuk dari Suho

"Ck..kalian ini..dasar tukang gossip," ujar Suho seraya meletakkan makan siangnya dan duduk disebelah Daehyun

"Yak..Suho~ah..kau mengganggu saja. Lagi seru nih…Lanjutkan Daehyun~ah!" ujar Yongguk

Suho hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Araseo..araseo.." Daehyun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Jadi aku dapat kabar kalau si Baekhyun dulu adalah 'teman dekat' Chanyeol. Mereka teman satu geng. Dan kalian tahu siapa mereka? Chanyeol adalah ketua geng Black Jack yang terkenal itu. Dan siapa Baekhyun? Ternyata dia adalah member dari geng Black Jack yang paling ditakuti. Dia terkenal dengan sebutan 'Tsunami'." Jelas Daehyun.

"Mworago? Jadi mereka berdua – " ucapan Zelo terhenti karena membayangkan betapa seramnya geng itu.

Daehyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya..tidak salah lagi. Chanyeol sering pindah-pindah sekolah itu karena dia beserta gengnya suka berbuat onar."

"Wah…ternyata disekolah kita ada orang seperti mereka. Daebak!" Yongguk bersorak dan mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari ketiga temannya itu.

"Yak…apa Sehun masih menemani Luhan di UKS?" tanya Suho

"Sepertinya…waeyo hyung?" balas Zelo

"Aniyeo…kurasa Sehun sangat perhatian pada Luhan," jelas Suho

"Yak…Sehun tidak boleh merebut Luhannie ku…" ujar Yongguk dengan tatapan geram

"Siapa Luhannie mu? Berhentilah menghayal Bang Yongguk!" timpal Daehyun

Suho dan Zelo terkikik melihat tingkah laku Yongguk yang seperti anak kecil.

.

.

20:00 PM

KEDIAMAN KELUARGA KIM

Suho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dengan wajah lesu.

"Suho~ah…kau sudah pulang?" panggil nyonya Kim ketika ia melihat anak kesayangannya pulang dari sekolah. "Bagaimana pelajaran hari ini? Apakah menyenangkan? Oh iya…ibu sudah mendaftarkanmu di les-lesan yang terkenal sangat bagus dan juga untuk urusan kuliahmu –"

"Cukup eomma…" balas Suho dengan sedikit membentak eommanya

"Ah..araseo..kau pasti lelah. Mau ku buatkan lemon tea hangat?"

"Tidak perlu eomma. Aku hanya ingin istirahat."

"Eummm..baiklah..besok kita lanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya."

Suho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan eommanya yang masih setia berdiri disana. Suho menghentikan langkahnya didepan kamarnya. Baru saja ia ingin memutar kenop pintu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti kaca yang pecah. Ia pun menoleh kebelakang, kearah kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamarnya dan kamar itu selalu tertutup. Ia pun segera membuka kamar itu dan dilihatnya piring dan gelas yang sudah tidak berwujud berserakan dilantai. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan didapatinya seseorang duduk dengan kedua kaki tertekuk diatas ranjang berukuran king size. Ia pun menghampiri orang tersebut, duduk dihadapannya dan merangkulnya. Suho merasakan getaran dan isakan dari orang yang dirangkulnya tersebut.

"Gwenchana Lay~ah," ujar Suho seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung namja yang bernama Lay itu. "Seharusnya eomma tidak memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Aku yang akan menggantikan posisi mu. Tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

Namja yang dipeluk Suho itu pun menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Suho tidak sanggup lagi. Sungguh! Eommanya sangat keterlaluan pada anak-anaknya. Bisa dibilang eomma Suho telah menghancurkan impian anak-anak mereka. Lay, saudara kembar Suho, keadaannya sangat tertekan karena eomma mereka menginginkan Lay melanjutkan perusahaan. Eomma mereka menyekolahkan Lay disekolah elit khusus bisnis dan selalu mendaftarkan Lay ditempat les terbaik. Lay terbilang anak yang sangat pintar. Kepintarannya jauh diatas Suho. Tapi suatu saat Lay membangkang sang eommanya. Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan perusahaan milik keluarga Kim dan diam-diam setiap hari ia berlatih dance untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah elit yang tidak bukan dan tidak lain adalah SM High School. Eomma mereka yang mengetahui hal tersebut lalu mengurung Lay dirumah agar ia tidak bisa keluar dan pergi kesekolah yang ia impikan itu. Akibatnya Lay menjadi tertekan dan Suho lah yang harus menanggung ini semua.

"Uljimaaa…" ujar Suho masih menenangkan saudara kembarnya itu. Ia pun menghapus air mata yang jatuh dipipi mulus Lay lalu mencium lembut bibir Lay dan hal itu ternyata berhasil membuat isakkan Lay terhenti.

.

.

.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menaikki tangga yang ada disebuah bar. Ia pun sampai didepan pintu diujung koridor, lalu membukannya dengan kasar.

BRAKKK

Orang-orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu melihat kearah Kai.

"Dimana Jinki hyung?" tanya Kai dengan tatapan tajam kearah seluruh penghuni ruangan

"Aku disini. Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" tanya seorang namja yang kini berjalan mendekati Kai

Kai menatap tajam orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. "Aku memerlukan ingin pinjam sebentar motormu hyung," ujar Kai

"Untuk apa kau meminjam 'Dragonnie' ku?" tanya Jinki

"Aku ingin bertanding besok," ujar Kai dengan mengeluarkan seringainya

"Ambillah!" ujar Jinki seraya melemparkan kunci motor dan dengan sigap ditamgkap oleh Kai. "Jaga baik-baik dragonnie. Jangan sampai lecet sedikitpun atau kau harus membayar mahal untuk itu semua," ujar Jinki dengan sungguh-sungguh

"Tenang saja hyung. Aku tidak akan menodainya sedikitpun," ujar Kai seraya kembali menyeringai. "Gumawo hyung."

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Fiuuuhhh..akhirnya selesai juga ni chap 4**

**Mian klo gaje..hueeeee..author ga ngerti harus nulis apa.. T.T**

**Mian terlambat update dan makin gaje aja ni epep.. *jedotin pala ditembok  
.**

**RCL nya ditunggu..^^**

**Buat yang uda pada review.. KAMSAHABNIDA.. #BOW**

**Mian..ga bisa semua review author balas..bingung soalnya..maapkan author yang gaje ini #sujud sungkem**

**Akhir kata…****Salam kecup hangat dari aut****hor terkece sejagat raya.. #PLAAAAKKK**

**Pay..pay..^~^****)/**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to: Shin Min Hwa, Tao bbuing bbuing, babysulaydo, supergirl, hanmin, evilkyvng, lana, jinkitao, brigitta bukan brigittiw, kisskris, reader, are, dyakuro, hanrinrin.**


	5. Chapter 5

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!

I'M COME BACK AGAIN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title  
**EIBA HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 5**

Length  
**N - ****CHAPTER**

Rating  
**PG-1****8 (T)**

Genre  
**ROMANCE, ANGST, COMEDY****, DRAMA****, VIOLENCE, YAOI (****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

Author  
**RUKA17**

CAST/Main Cast  
**BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, KAI, D.O, KRIS, TAO, LUHAN, SEHUN**

Support Cast  
**SUHO, LAY, CHEN, MINSEOK, SUNGGYU, WOOHYUN, YONG GUK, ZELO, DAEHYUN**

**Disclaimer**

**C****ast milik tuhan YME dan ****orang tua mereka****. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk me****ramaikan**** FF ini****.**

**Warning**

**Miss typo, ****alur ****maksa****, gaje,**** humor garing,**** EYD**** awut-awutan**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong**** yeorobeun!**** Author come back again!****! *teriak pake TAO *digaplok Kris**

**Author hanya mau bilang…MAAFKAN AUTHOR YANG GAJE INI..HUEEEE T^T *sujud sungkem***

**Mian karena telat update…banyak yang protes…saya siap digantung dipohon toge (?) -.-v**

**Dan maaf kan saya karena typos disana-sini di chapter sebelumnya. Tuh author bikin kilat soalnya…hehehe *ngeles***

**Okay! Author ga perlu banyak bacot ne... Jaaa…langsung aja ke cerita selanjutnya... CHENKAIDOT… ^^**

.

.

**CERITA SEBELUMNYA**

**.**

"Jadi aku dapat kabar kalau si Baekhyun dulu adalah 'teman dekat' Chanyeol. Mereka teman satu geng. Dan kalian tahu siapa mereka? Chanyeol adalah ketua geng Black Jack yang terkenal itu. Dan siapa Baekhyun? Ternyata dia adalah member dari geng Black Jack yang paling ditakuti. Dia terkenal dengan sebutan 'Tsunami'." Jelas Daehyun.

**.**

"Dimana Jinki hyung?" tanya Kai dengan tatapan tajam kearah seluruh penghuni ruangan

"Aku disini. Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" tanya seorang namja yang kini berjalan mendekati Kai

Kai menatap tajam orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. "Aku ingin pinjam sebentar motormu hyung," ujar Kai

"Untuk apa kau meminjam 'Dragonnie' ku?" tanya Jinki

"Aku ingin bertanding besok," ujar Kai dengan mengeluarkan seringainya

"Ambillah!" ujar Jinki seraya melemparkan kunci motor dan dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Kai. "Jaga baik-baik dragonnie. Jangan sampai lecet sedikitpun atau kau harus membayar mahal untuk itu semua," ujar Jinki dengan sungguh-sungguh

**.**

**.**

**RUKA 17**

**.**

**PRESENT**

**.**

**EIBA HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

**SEOUL 7:00 AM**

.

"Suho-ah!" teriak seorang namja dari ujung koridor. Namja itu berlari menghampiri Suho yang hendak masuk ke kelas, lalu merangkulnya.

"Yak…aku pinjam PR Matematika-mu dong?!" ujar namja itu

"Dasar…kenapa tidak mengerjakannya sendiri sih?!" balas Suho

"Ck…kau ini kan temanku…pelit amat…aku pinjam yah..yah.." rayu namja itu dengan memasang puppy eyesnya

"Yak Kim Jongdae. Kau sudah kelas 2. Seharusnya kau mulai mengerjakan PR-mu sendiri. Kau ini – "

"Yak..yak..aku tidak ingin mendengar ceramahmu itu. Pinjamkan aku PR-mu dong. Pelisssss…." ujar namja yang bernama Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen itu.

Suho pun akhirnya mengalah. "Haaahhh…araseo..araseo.."

"Yes! Kau memang teman yang baik," ujar Chen dengan penuh semangat

BUKKKK

Chen membelalakkan matanya ketika seseorang tidak sengaja menghantam pundaknya.

"Yak! Woohyun-ah! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" teriak Chen

Woohyun tidak memperdulikan teriakkan Chen yang memekakkan telinga itu dan pergi menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dibangkunya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Baekhyun-ah," ujar Woohyun. Ia menoleh kearah namja yang duduk disebelah bangku Baekhyun. "Chanyeol-ah, kalian berdua bisa membantuku?" terlihat kepanikkan dari raut muka Woohyun

"Ada apa? Pagi-pagi sudah ribut," balas Baekhyun

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian berdua. Ini masalah Kai," jelas Woohyun

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol begitu juga sebaliknya dan mereka berdua kembali menatap Woohyun yang memasang muka memelas.

"Kkaja," ujar Baekhyun seraya bangkit dan pergi keluar kelas yang diikuti oleh Woohyun dan juga Chanyeol.

Kini Woohyun berlari, memimpin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebagai petunjuk arah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ceritanya panjang. Intinya Kai telah merusak barang berharga seseorang dan dia harus bertanggungjawab," jelas Woohyun secara singkat

Kini mereka bertiga memasukki sebuah bar yang terletak disalah satu ujung jalan di Gangnam.

"Woohyun-ah…cepat kemari!" teriak Sunggyu yang berdiri didepan pintu dilantai 2

Woohyun berlari mendekati Sunggyu begitu pula dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Bagaimana dengan Kai?" tanya Woohyun

"Molla…dia ada didalam. Pintunya terkunci," balas Sunggyu

"Minggir!" ujar Baekhyun seraya mendorong pelan Sunggyu

BRAKKKK

Dengan sekali tendangan, Baekhyun berhasil membuka pintu yang terkunci itu. Keempat namja itu pun masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Woaaaa…lihat siapa yang datang! Apa mereka teman-temanmu?" ujar seorang namja berambut pirang

Baekhyun menatap tajam namja itu dan dilihatnya Kai tersungkur dengan bersimbah darah tak jau dari namja pirang itu. "Lepaskan dia," ujar Baekhyun

"Mworago? Tidak semudah itu bocah!" balas namja pirang itu

"Jinki hyung, kumohon. Lepaskan Kai," ujar Sunggyu

"Tidak bisa. Dia telah merusak 'Dragonnie' – motor kesayangan Jinki – Dia harus membayar semua kerusakkannya," geram Jinki

"Sepertinya orang ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi," bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun

"Kau benar," Baekhyun balas berbisik

Chanyeol dengan mata elangnya menghitung jumlah pengikut Jinki yang ada diruangan itu.

"20 orang," ujar Chanyeol masih berbisik. "Baek, kau kekanan dan aku kekiri. Sunggyu dan Woohyun,secepat mungkin kalian keluarkan Kai dari dalam ruang ini," lanjut Chanyeol yang diikuti oleh anggukkan ketiganya

"Sekarang!" teriak Chanyeol

Seperti yang telah dikatakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera berlari kekanan dan dirinya berlari kekiri, menghadang segerombolan pengikut Jinki agar sunggyu dan woohyun bisa membawa lari Kai keluar ruangan. Tak elak terjadi baku hantam dalam ruangan itu yang mengakibatkan suara gaduh yang terdengar hingga kelantai 1. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhasil memberi jalan bagi Sunggyu dan Woohyun untuk dapat melarikan Kai dari sana. Dan kini tinggal mereka berdua didalam ruangan tersebut dan terpojokkan oleh gerombolan pengikut Jinki. Baekhyun melirik kearah samping kirinya dan dilihatnya jendela yang terbuka lebar. Ia memberikan kode kepada Chanyeol untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dengan cara melopat lewat jendela, karena itulah satu-satunya jalan bagi mereka.

"Kau gila! Ini lantai 2," ujar Chanyeol

"Kalian mau kemana eoh? Sudah tidak ada jalan keluar bagi kalian," ujar Jinki dengan seringai yang menakutkan.

Baekhyun kembali berbisik pada Chanyeol, "Kau ingin terjun kebawah atau mati ditangan mereka?"

Chanyeol tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang langsung menghampiri jendela yang terbuka lebar itu.

"Sekarang!" teriak Baekhyun seraya terjun bebas ke lantai 1

HUP

Baekhyun berhasil mendarat dengan mulus. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri diambang jendela dengan tatapan ragu-ragu.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Turun sekarang!" teriak Baekhyun

Kaki Chanyeol bergetar hebat ketika ia melihat kebawah.

GLUP

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar.

'Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya,' – batin Chanyeol

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Turun sekarang juga!" teriak Baekhyun kembali membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol pun memberanikan dirinya terjun bebas kebawah.

HUP

Chanyeol berhasil mendarat walau tidak semulus Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol dan berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari kejaran gerombolan Jinki.

"Baekhyun-ah…berhenti!" ujar Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah berlari sangat jauh dan Baekhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya chanyeol yang dengan susah payah mengatur nafasnya. "Gwenchana?" tanya Baekhyun dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Chanyeol

"Hahahaha…," tiba-tiba Baekhyun tertawa, membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sudah lama aku tidak seperti ini."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Ia pun menegakkan dirinya dan pergi melewati Baekhyun.

"Yak..kau mau pergi kemana?! Tunggu aku!" teriak Baekhyun seraya mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

.

.

**APARTEMEN KELUARGA BYUN**

.

Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu apartemennya dan segera menutupnya kembali. Ia berjalan kearah kamarnya, menutup pelan pintu kamarnya, lalu merebahkan diri diatas ranjang berukuran single. Ia menatap kearah langit-langit kamarnya. Ia kembali teringat kejadian hari ini yang mengingatkannya akan memori masa lalunya.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

.

"Aku melihat anak ini mencuri majalah," ujar seorang lelaki separuh baya sambil menunjuk kearah Baekhyun

"Yak! Itu tidak benar. Ajussi! Jangan berbohong!" elak Baekhyun

"Coba keluarkan isi tas mu," ujar lelaki itu

Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya dan…

BRAKKK

Sebuah majalah yang dikatakan oleh lelaki paruh baya itu melorot keluar dari dalam tas Baekhyun. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia yakin sekali, ia tidak mengambil barang apapun disupermarket kecil itu.

"Itu buktinya. Sekarang kau mau berbohong lagi?" ujar lelaki itu

"Tidak. Bukan aku pencurinya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana majalah ini bisa ada di dalam tasku," Baekhyun melakukan pembelaan.

"Pencuri mana ada yang mau mengaku kalau dirinya itu pencuri," ujar lelaki itu

TRINGGGG

Baekhyun melihat uang yang berserakkan diatas meja kasir lalu menoleh kesamping, kearah namja bertubuh tinggi setinggi tower yang tak lain adalah pelaku pelemparan uang.

"Uang ini cukupkan untuk membayar majalahmu pak tua," ujar Chanyeol seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun, "Kkaja."

Chanyeol menarik keluar Baekhyun. Mereka berdua pun berlari karena mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan polisi yang dipanggil oleh namja paruh baya itu.

"Berhenti!" ujar Baekhyun seraya menarik tangan Chanyeol agar ia berhenti berlari

Chanyeol pun berhenti dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang dengan susah payah mengatur nafasnya. Dan tawa pun pecah diantara mereka.

"Hahahaha… Chanyeol-ah…kau keren sekali tadi. Kau lihat muka pak tua itu?! Sangat lucu. Hahahahaha…" Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti tertawa begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang semakin menjadi-jadi dan terlihat air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya karena menahan tawa.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali memencet-mencet nomor yang ada diponsel miliknya dengan gelisah.

"Yak.. Baekhyun-ah..angkat teleponya sekarang juga," gerutu Chanyeol. "Aisshhh…anak ini kemana sih?!"

"Hyung, mereka datang," ujar salah satu anak buah Chanyeol

Chanyeol pun menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Annyeong Park Chanyeol! Kita berjumpa kembali," ujar namja yang seumuran dengannya, tetapi anak itu memakai seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Annyeong Hoya-ssi! Kulihat pengikutmu bertambah banyak," sindir Chanyeol

"Waeyo? Apa kau takut?" ujar Hoya menyeringai

"Tidak ada kata takut dalam kamus Park Chanyeol," balas Chanyeol

"Benarkah?!" namja yang bernama Hoya itu kembali menyeringai. Ia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh arah

"Apa 'dia' tidak ikut bersamamu?" tanya Hoya

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Anak yang kau asuh itu… 'Tsunami'. Dan kurasa kau akan melihat neraka hari ini Park Chanyeol," Hoya mengeluarkan seringainya seperti hendak menerkam mangsanya

"Berisik! Diam kau! Kau yang akan melihat neraka terlebih dahulu."

.

.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat yang diberitahukan oleh teman satu geng-nya. Ia berlarian dikoridor bernuansa serba putih itu tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah pintu diujung koridor dan membukanya perlahan.

"Maaf tuan Park – "

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat diambang pintu dan mendengarkan dengan seksama suara yang berasal dari seorang namja berpakaian putih yang berdiri didekat sebuah ranjang menghadap kearah namja yang terbaring disana dengan kaki kanan diperban.

"Kaki Anda cidera parah. Dan saya harap Anda tidak melakukan kegiatan berat yang dapat memperparah keadaan Anda selama 2 tahun kedepan."

"Dokter…apa itu berarti aku tidak boleh melakukan olahraga selama 2 tahun kedepan?"

"Ya…bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Bagai tertimpa tembok yang sangat besar. Yah, itulah yang dirasakan seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu harus mengekspresikan wajahnya seperti apalagi. Angan dan impiannya kini pupus sudah. Impian menjadi atlet sepakbola kini tak dapat diraihnya hanya karena cidera kaki yang didapatkannya. Padahal Eunhyuk sonsaengnim telah mendaftarkannya dan ia akan mengikuti pelatihan menjadi atlet mulai minggu depan. Melihat keadaan Chanyeol, sang dokter pun pergi meninggalkannya karena ia tahu, Chanyeol sangat membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk dapat mencerna semua keadaan yang menimpanya.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri diambang pintu, kini memberanikan diri menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol yang bergetar. Chanyeol yang merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh Baekhyun segera menangkis tangan Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya

"Chanyeol-ah…" lirih Baekhyun

"Kau..penghianat.. Pergilah! Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!" bentak Chanyeol

Baekhyun memundurkan dirinya perlahan. Ia tahu. Sangat tahu. Ia pantas dikatakan penghianat. Ia tahu, ia tidak pantas memunculkan dirinya dihadapan Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak? Ia seharusnya ada saat teman-temannya memerlukannya, saat teman-temannya mempertaruhkan diri menghadapi Hoya dan gerombolannya. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya saat itu? Ia pergi tanpa memberikan kabar. Seandainya saja ia ada disana saat itu. Seandainya saja ia bisa mengulang waktu. Pasti, hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku tidak perlu rasa iba darimu."

"Chanyeol-ah…"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya menghadap kearah jendela. "Mulai sekarang, kau bukan anggota kami. Pergilah! Kau bebas melakukan apa yang kau suka."

Baekhyun dengan terpaksa pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan berat hati. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menutup pintu kamar pasien tanpa menimbulkan bunyi apapun. Ia menyenderkan badannya pada daun pintu dan menatap kearah langit-langit.

"Chanyeol-ah…mianhae…" lirih Baekhyun

Dan tanpa disadarinya, air mata pun menetes keluar membasahi pipinya.

.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

"Chanyeol-ah!" teriak Baekhyun seraya menghampiri Chanyeol yang keluar dari kantin

Namja yang diteriaki itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri dihadapannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengerutkan dahinya

Baekhyun melihat kearah pergelangan kaki kanan Chanyeol. "Gwenchana? Kemarin kau terjun dari lantai 2."

Chanyeol kini mengerti arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. "Nan gwenchanayo. Kau tidak perlu memasang raut wajah seperti itu. Sangat tidak pantas denganmu," balas Chanyeol seraya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih setia berdiri disana

"Dasar Park Chanyeol. Kau masih sama seperti Chanyeol yang pertama kali ku temui," gumam Baekhyun seraya tersenyum

Baekhyun kembali berjalan dikoridor kelas. Matanya melihat kearah jendela disepanjang koridor itu yang mengarah keluar gerbang sekolah. Ia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, memicingkan matanya kearah jendela untuk menyakinkan hal yang dilihat olehnya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya kearah jendela. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat segerombolan namja, 4 – 5 orang jumlahnya, yang berdiri di luar gerbang sekolah.

"Assekiya – _bastard_! Mereka berani datang kesekolah," gumam Baekhyun

Baekhyun pun segera berlari menuruni tangga menuju ke hall sekolah dan keluar menghampiri gerombolan yang berada diluar gerbang sekolahnya.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga," ujar salah satu namja dari gerombolan itu

Baekhyun masih ingat wajah-wajah mereka. Mereka adalah pengikut Lee Jinki. Mereka kesini pasti mencarinya dan juga teman-temannya.

'Sial, untuk apa mereka sampai datang kesekolah,' – batin Baekhyun

"Mana temanmu yang satu itu? Yang setinggi tiang listrik," tanya namja itu

"Untuk apa kalian mencarinya…dan untuk apa kalian datang kesekolah kami," ujar Baekhyun

"Kami datang kemari untuk menyelesaikan masalah kemarin," ujar namja itu seraya menyeringai dan memberi kode kepada 2 namja lainnya untuk mengkunci kedua tangan Baekhyun

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, melihat kearah gedung sekolah, lalu kembali menatap gerombolan itu. "Apa kalian tidak tahu? Kita berada di depan sekolah sekarang. Banyak orang yang melihat kita. Lebih baik kita cari tempat lain kalau kalian masih ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini denganku," ujar Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Masuklah!" ujar namja itu seraya menyuruh Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil van hitam dan membawanya pergi ketempat yang Jinki katakan.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan mendekatkan dirinya kearah jendela dikoridor lantai 3. Ia menatap kearah gerbang sekolah. Disana terlihat segerombolan orang dan seorang siswa yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan dirinya. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, memastikan apa yang kini dilihat olehnya.

"Shit!" gerutu Chanyeol seraya berlari menuruni anak tangga yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya. Ia terus berlari menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Tapi ia gagal. Ia gagal menghentikan mobil van hitam yang melaju dengan cepat.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru arah dan dilihatnya sepeda yang diparkir dihalaman sekolah. "Baekhyun-ah, tunggu aku," lirihnya seraya mengkayuh sepeda yang diperolehnya dan mengikuti van hitam yang membawa Baekhyun pergi.

.

**Chanyeol POV END**

.

.

Baekhyun mengikuti namja yang tadi menyuruhnya masuk kedalam van hitam masuk kesebuah ruangan yang sudah tidak asing baginya kerena kemarin Woohyun pernah mengajaknya kemari. Ya, saat ia dan teman-temannya membantu menyelamatkan Kai dari tangan Jinki.

"Waseo," ujar seorang namja yang tak lain adalah pemimpin gerombolan itu, Lee Jinki. "Mana namja tiang listrik itu? Apa dia tidak datang bersamamu?"

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menonjok wajah namja menyebalkan yang ada dihadapannya itu. Ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terpancing emosi. Tapi tangannya mengatakan hal yang berbeda. Tangannya mengepal menimbulkan bunyi KREKKK yang tandanya ia siap kapan saja untuk menghabisi namja yang ada dihadapannya kini. Baekhyun pun berjalan mendekati Jinki, lalu dengan perlahan berlutut dihadapan Jinki.

"Huh…asseki…apa yang kau lakukan?!" ujar Jinki

"Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kau boleh memukulku sesuka hatimu. Tapi ku harap kau tidak pernah menyentuh Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun seraya mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tajam kearah Jinki

"Huh…kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal yang menjijikan seperti itu dasar b***h," ujar Jinki seraya memberikan sebuah tendangan dibahu kiri Baekhyun yang mengakibatkan Baekhyun terpental kelantai dengan keras dan mengerluarkan bunyi BUKKK.

Baekhyun berusaha berdiri, tapi 5 namja lainnya yang kini sedang mengitarinya segera melayangkan tendangan ke tubuh Baekhyun dan menyebabkan Baekhyun tersungkur kembali kelantai yang dingin itu. Baekhyun tidak lagi bisa meloloskan diri dari kepungan gerombolan yang kini menendanginya layaknya binatang. Baekhyun dapat merasakan darah yang mengucur dipelipisnya, disudut bibirnya dan juga rasa ngilu akibat tulang yang retak dipinggang kirinya. Tapi ia sedikitpun tidak melawan gerombolan namja yang membantainya habis-habisan itu. Ia tahu, kalau ia melawan pasti Jinki akan berulah lagi dengan mereka.

"Hyung, hentikan!" teriak seorang namja berpakaian sama seperti seragam sekolah yang kini dikenakan oleh Baekhyun. Segerombolan namja itu pun menghentikan aksi pembantaiannya pada Baekhyun. "Hentikan hyung," lirihnya

"Kai…kau datang kemari? Wae? Aku hanya ingin sedikit menyelesaikan masalah yang belum terselesaikan dengannya. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur," jelas Jinki, "Dan juga, masalahmu denganku belum selesai. Jadi kau diam saja," bentak Jinki

"Hyung, kumohon, hentikan!" lirih Kai

Jinki melihat kearah Baekhyun yang kini terlihat sangat lusuh dan acak-acakkan dengan luka lebam disana-sini.

"Kau selamat kali ini bocah. Dan ku harap kalian…," Jinki menatap Baekhyun dan juga Kai, "tidak menunjukkan wajah kalian dihadapanku lagi," ujar Jinki dengan seringai khasnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum menyeringai. Ia berhasil. Walaupun kini kondisinya bisa dibilang parah, setidaknya namja yang bernama Jinki itu tidak menyentuh Chanyeol sedikitpun. Baekhyun berusaha mengangkat beban tubuhnya yang terasa berat dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia berusaha membuka pintu yang ada didepannya dengan sekuat tenaga dan…

BRUKKK

Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk menopang beban tubuhnya dan jatuh. Tapi untungnya seorang namja yang berdiri di depan pintu itu dengan sigap menahan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga ia tidak terjatuh kelantai dengan keras.

"Asseki!" geram namja yang menopang tubuh Baekhyun. Ia menaruh Baekhyun dengan hati-hati dilantai, lalu menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"Huh…I got caught," gumam Baekhyun seraya memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan namja itu

Namja yang ada dihadapan Baekhyun itu masih setia menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Baekhyun pun berusaha bangkit kembali tapi ia sudah kelelahan dan dengan sigap namja yang ada dihadapannya itu memegang lengan Baekhyun untuk membantunya berdiri.

Kini Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti namja yang tadi telah membantunya. Ia menatap punggung namja itu dengan wajah sendu. Namja yang diikuti oleh Baekhyun itu pun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap kearah Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya kearah luka-luka yang diperoleh Baekhyun karena perlakuan Jinki terhadapnya.

"Lihat keadaanmu sekarang. Kau mendapatkan luka-luka itu karena aku," ujar namja itu

"Ini sama sekali tidak sakit," ujar Baekhyun sambil menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak melakukan hal ini?" namja itu sedikit membentak Baekhyun

"Kejadian hari ini tidak sama sekali ku rencanakan," balas Baekhyun

"Seharusnya kau mengajakku kesana. Apa dengan tidak mengajakku kau berpikiran bahwa kakiku akan baik-baik saja? Dan spakah aku masih bisa bermain sepak bola lagi huh?!"

"Geureom…eottoke – Then what should I do?! Apakah aku harus berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang kondisimu?!" ujar Baekhyun sedikit berteriak

"Lalu kau rela melakukan semua ini untukku?!"

"Molla…aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku akan melakukan hal itu meskipun kau mengetahuinya. Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa membayar kesalahanku dimasa lalu. Dan aku sudah lelah untuk berpura-pura untuk tidak membayar kesalahanku. Nan – aku – adalah orang yang telah membuat kau harus mendapatkan cidera dikakimu. Aku yang telah menghancurkan impianmu. AKU!" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah karena udara dingin dan air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

GREP

Chanyeol menggenggam kerah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam kearah namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Yak..asseki.. kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga, seharusnya kau tidak pergi kesana tanpa diriku!" teriak Chanyeol

Kini tatapan sendu dan air mata turun membasahi pipi Chanyeol. "Lebih dari sepak bola…aku hanya memiliki dirimu. Ketika aku berhenti berharap pada impianku dan ketika aku merasa ingin hilang dari dunia ini, seharusnya kau berada disana saat diriku terpuruk, BYUN BAEKHYUN! Neon…apakah kau tidak merindukanku sama sekali?"

Ekspresi shock Baekhyun berubah menjadi sendu. Ia tau. Ia sangat tahu. Ia yang telah merusak impian Chanyeol. Oleh karena itu ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol karena ia tidak ingin menambah luka yang ada dihati Chanyeol. Tapi itu semua salah. Salah. Ternyata bukan ini yang diharapkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol selama ini berharap pada dirinya untuk selalu bersamanya, memberikan kekuatan bagi Chanyeol, tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Ia malah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan segala keterpurukkannya.

"Mianhae…Pabbo, nan pabboya." Baekhyun merutuki dirinya dan tanpa disadarinya sejak tadi air mata telah merembes hingga membasahi seragam sekolahnya.

GREP

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh namja yang lebih kecil dari dirinya. Berbagi kehangatan dimalam yang dingin dan penuh salju itu.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Ini epep apa-apaan coba? -.-a**

**Napa tambah gaje gini sih? *jedotin pala ketembok**

**Mianhae readernim…tambah abal2 nih epep *nyengir gaje bareng channie**

**Dan juga untuk chapter ini lebih banyak chanbaeknya...sengaja...hehe**

**Tapi di chapter selanjutnya bakalan muncul yang lainnya lagi kok..tenang aja ^^**

**Oya..karena disini Kai author buat jadi anak berandalan, maka Kaisoo moment akan keluar di chapter akhir..nyahahahaha :3**

**And the last...**

**Gumawoo buat yang uda review di chap sebelumnya. Jangan lupa RCL lagi ne…KAMSAHABNIDA :D**

**SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI DENGAN AUTHOR KETJEH YANG GAJE INI …mumumumu :***

**SALAM OLAH RAGA! ^^**

**.**

**Thanks to: Shin Min Hwa, Tao bbuing bbuing, babysulaydo, supergirl, hanmin, evilkyvng, lana, jinkitao, brigitta bukan brigittiw, kisskris, reader, are, dyakuro, hanrinrin, elizabeth kim, kazuma b'tomat, Jung jisun, bysj****, ****LevesqueXavier****, kopi luwak, vickykezia23, rocketeer7, kimei135, naochan, oracle, jungsssi, park ri yeon**


	6. Chapter 6

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!

I'M COME BACK AGAIN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title  
**EIBA HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 6**

Length  
**N - ****CHAPTER**

Rating  
**PG-1****8 (T)**

Genre  
**ROMANCE, ANGST, COMEDY****, DRAMA****, VIOLENCE, YAOI (****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

Author  
**RUKA17**

CAST/Main Cast  
**BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, KAI, D.O, KRIS, TAO, LUHAN, SEHUN**

Support Cast  
**SUHO, LAY, CHEN, MINSEOK, SUNGGYU, WOOHYUN, YONG GUK, ZELO, DAEHYUN**

**Disclaimer**

**C****ast milik tuhan YME dan ****orang tua mereka****. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk me****ramaikan**** FF ini****.**

**Warning**

**Miss typo, ****alur ****maksa****, gaje,**** humor garing,**** EYD**** awut-awutan**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong**** yeorobeun!**** Author come back again!****!**

**Author mau bales review dari reader nih. Tapi hanya yang review di chapter 5. Hehehehe.**

**Enchris.727: chanbaek emang is the best couple dah :3 *bawa banner chanbaek* Tapi bukan berarti couple yang lain ga keren yak. Ini gegara author ngeship banget sama mereka. Jadi author jadiin mereka main cast disini ^^. Mian yah klo Baeksoo ilang dari peredaran. Author takut dicincang sama Channie..hehehehe..tapi keknya keren tuh klo endingnya Baeksoo *plok *dibakar Channie**

**7D: ne..chanbaek itu lebih jago keroyokan (?) disbanding Kai. Tapi mereka sekarang sedang berusaha untuk tobat :3**

**Elizabeth Kim: gula darah saya juga ikut naik *nah loh. Nunggu Kaisoo moment? Sabar yak. Kyungsoo author sembunyiin dulu dari Kai *diteleport kkamjong ke matahari**

**Finky'lulu: iya…sengaja author buat beda dikit dari aslinya biar ga dibilang plagiat..hehehe**

**Jung jisun: iya…mulai jarang liat chanbaek bareng-baring lagi nih T^T..hueeee *lap ingus dibaju channie *digaplok Baekkie**

**Brigitta bukan brigittiw: makasih banget…Author terhura (?) sekali :3**

**Stranger: ditungguin aja yah…penasaran yak?! hhe**

**Okay! Author ga perlu banyak bacot ne... Jaaa…langsung aja ke cerita selanjutnya... CHENKAIDOT… ^^**

**.**

**RUANG GURU EIBA HIGH SCHOOL**

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Terdengar teriakkan dari dalam ruang guru yang menyebabkan semua guru yang ada diruangan itu kaget dan mendatangi asal suara teriakkan.

"Waeyo Taemin sonsaengnim?" tanya Minho, guru olah raga yang terbilang tampan dan sangat digandrungi banyak siswa.

"Flashdiskku…flashdiskku hilang," ujar Taemin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Ada apa dengan flashdiskmu sonsaengnim? Apa isinya sangat penting?" tanya Tao yang duduk disamping meja Taemin

Taemin mengangguk. "Ne…ada kunci jawaban soal UTS didalamnya," jelasnya

"Mwo? Tadi kau taruh dimana flashdiskmu?" Tao ikutan panik

"Tadi ku tancapkan dilaptopku yang kubawa ini," ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan laptop yang ada ditangannya. "Tapi sekarang tidak ada."

"Apa kau menaruhnya disakumu?" tanya Kris yang berdiri disebelah Tao

Taemin mengecek saku pakaiannya tapi hasilnya nihil. Flashdisknya benar-benar hilang.

"Ottoke?!" Air mata sudah mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata Taemin. "Kalau flashdiskku sampai ketangan siswa-siswa disini ini sangat berbahaya,"

"Ne…jawaban soal UTS bisa saja bocor," jelas Kris

Pernyataan Kris semakin membuat Taemin merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tenang. Kami akan membantumu mencari flashdiskmu. Kau tidak perlu cemas," ujar Minho yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Taemin. Tapi tetap saja Taemin tidak bisa tenang. Kepala sekolah bisa saja menyalahkannya, lalu menghukumnya akibat keteledorannya atau bisa jadi dia bakal ditendang dari sekolah.

.

.

"Yak..yak..apa kalian sudah mendengar berita baru?" tanya Yongguk

"Berita apa lagi?" Daehyun balas bertanya seraya merapatkan tubuhnya

Yongguk berbisik pada teman-temannya yang melingkari mejanya. "Katanya soal UTS sudah bocor."

"Mworago?!" teriak teman-teman Yongguk

"Sssstttt…jangan keras-keras," ujar Yongguk seraya menempelkan ibu jarinya dibibirnya

"Kira-kira siapa yang akan membocorkan jawaban itu pada kita ya?!" timpal Zelo

"Molla. Tapi kudengar itu karena kesalahan Taemin sonsaengnim," ujar Yongguk

"Taemin sonsaengnim?" ujar Sehun dan Suho serempak

"Eumm…flashdisk Taemin sonsaengnim hilang karena kecerobohannya. Itu yang tadi kudengar," jelas Yongguk

"Kalau jawaban soal UTS benar-benar bocor, aku tidak perlu lagi susah payah untuk belajar. Yeah!" teriak Chen yang mendapatkan jitakkan dari Suho.

"Dasar pemalas."

Chen yang mendapat jitakkan hanya bisa mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Yak..yak..Tao sonsaengnim datang," ujar Zelo dan mereka pun segera kembali duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing.

Tao masuk membawa setumpuk buku yang kemudian ditaruhnya diatas meja.

"Ehmm," Tao berdeham. "Mulai minggu depan kalian sudah memasukki masa UTS. Aku harap kalian bisa belajar lebih giat lagi terutama kalian yang nilainya dibawah rata-rata. Dan…" Tao sempat menghentikan pembicaraanya, "ku harap kalian mengerjakan soal UTS dengan jujur. Saem sangat tidak suka dengan siswa yang melakukan kecurangan."

"Neeeeeeeee…" ujar seluruh siswa didalam kelas

'Bagus' – batin Tao seraya tersenyum

"Sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 77," ujar Tao

.

.

Akhirnya minggu ujian pun tiba. Semua anak disekolah tak terkecuali Luhan dan Suho yang terbilang pintar pun ikut panik. Kira-kira soal seperti apa yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya.

Tao sebagai wali kelas kini sedang mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas. Berjaga-jaga jangan sampai salah satu dari muridnya melakukan kecurangan disaat UTS. Tiba-tiba Tao mengernyitkan dahinya dan sedikit memicingkan matanya. Ia berjalan kearah bangku antara Daehyun dan Yongguk. Dilihatnya sepucuk kertas putih dibawah bangku, lalu dipungutnya dan raut muka Tao seketika itupun berubah.

Tao kembali mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas. "Siapa yang berani memberikan jawaban soal ujian?!" ujar Tao seraya mengangkat kertas putih yang ada ditangannya.

Tao kini berjalan dan berdiri didepan kelas. "Stop mengerjakan soal! Sekarang jawab pertanyaan saem. Siapa yang berani membocorkan kunci jawaban soal ujian? Jawab sekarang juga!" geram Tao

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengakui kecurangan yang terjadi.

Tao kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. "Tidak ada yang mau mengaku?! Bagus. Kalian semua akan saem hukum!" gertak Tao

Daehyun tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangkunya dan hal itu mengundang teman-temannya untuk melihat kearahnya. "Kami tidak tahu bocoran jawaban itu berasal dari mana," jelas Daehyun. "Tapi kami mengakui kalau kami mencontek jawaban itu."

Tao kini semakin sulit untuk menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Taejang," Tao memanggil ketua kelas yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Baekhyun, tapi yang dipanggil hanya terdiam.

"Taejang!" teriak Tao dan Baekhyun pun berdiri dari bangkunya. "Ambilkan sapu disana dan bawa kemari."

Baekhyun pun menuruti kata-kata Tao. Ia mengambil sapu yang ada dipojok belakang kelas dan memberikannya pada Tao.

"Anak nakal yang tidak bisa diatur harus diberi hukuman. Sekarang kalian semua berdiri!" bentak Tao pada semua muridnya.

Wajah siswa-siswa yang ada didalam kelas itu sudah berubah menjadi pucat pasi melihat Tao membawa sapu ditangannya. Pikiran mereka mulai melayang-layang. Tao sonsaengnim terlihat seperti orang yang siap meluncurkan jurus wushu-nya pada mereka.

"Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Zelo, Baekhyun, Woohyun, kalian semua berdiri didepan kelas sekarang juga!" teriak Tao memanggil anak-anak yang berada dibangku deretan dekat jendela.

Teriakan Tao itu kini mengundang perhatian siswa-siswa yang berada disamping kelas Tao. Para guru pun tak terkecuali Kris yang mengajar di kelas sebelah ikut melihat kejadian yang ada di kelas Tao.

"Berdiri tegak! Ulurkan tangan kalian kedepan!" bentak Tao lagi yang dituruti oleh siswa-siswa itu.

Tao mulai melayang kan sapu yang ada ditangannya. Bersiap-siap untuk menghukum murid-muridnya dan…

TRAANGG

Sapu itu melucut dari tangan Tao dan jatuh kelantai dengan keras.

"Seharusnya kalian sadar apa yang sedang kalian lakukan," ujar Tao

PLAK PLAK PLAK

Tao menepuk telapak tangan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya dan yang ditepuk terlihat merengutkan wajahnya menahan air mata dibalik kacamatanya. Kini wajah Tao terlihat memerah karena geram.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu? Mencontek itu hal yang sangat memalukan!"

PLAK PLAK PLAK

Tao menepuk telapak tangan Xiumin dan yang ditepuk hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Kalian ini sudah besar. Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi!"

PLAK PLAK PLAK

Tao menepuk telapak tangan Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mau menyadari kesalahan kalian!"

PLAK PLAK PLAK

Tao menepuk telapak tangan Woohyun.

"Baris selanjutnya!" teriak Tao

Luhan, Suho, Yongguk, Chanyeol, dan Kai maju berbaris di depan kelas dan Tao pun melanjutkan aksi menepuknya. Air mata kini mulai turun dari mata panda miliknya. Tao sebenarnya tidak ingin menghukum murid-muridnya. Tapi kali ini mereka sudah keterlaluan. Mencontek adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa Tao biarkan begitu saja. Tangan Tao kini sudah seperti habis mencuci dengan air darah. Tangannya bengkak dan memerah karena menepuk tangan murid-muridnya dengan sangat keras.

GREP

Kris memegang pergelangan tangan Tao dan hal itu membuat aksi Tao menghukum murid-muridnya terhenti.

"Geumanhae," ujar Kris

Kris melayangkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. "Taejang, kau urus teman-temanmu," ujarnya seraya menarik Tao keluar dengan paksa.

Tao merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan ia berusaha melepas genggaman tangan orang itu. Tapi genggaman Kris terlalu kuat baginya.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" bentak Tao saat mereka hampir sampai di ruang UKS. "Aku belum selesai menghukum mereka!"

Tapi hal itu tidak diindahkan oleh Kris. Ia tetap menggeret Tao hingga mereka kini ada di ruang UKS. Kris pun mendorong tubuh Tao ke tembok ruangan dengan sedikit kasar, lalu mengangkat tangan Tao dan memperlihatkannya tepat didepan wajah Tao.

"Apa kau tidak lihat huh?! Kau hanya melukai tanganmu sendiri ppabo!" bentak Kris

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku tidak peduli dengan tanganku," Tao balas membentak

Kris hanya bisa memijit keningnya dan menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya ku obati dulu tanganmu. Akan ku ambilkan kompres."

"Tidak perlu," balas Tao sarkastik

"Kau ini – "

"Sudah ku bilang. Kau tidak perlu memperdulikan aku. Aku – "

Ucapan Tao terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menyumpal bibirnya yang manis. Ya, Kris menciumnya dan hal itu membuat Tao tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya yang merah karena emosi yang tersulut menjadi kian merah karena perlakuan Kris terhadapnya yang secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa kau sudah bisa tenang sekarang?" ujar Kris ketika ia melepaskan panggutan bibirnya dengan bibir Tao yang menurutnya sangat manis itu.

Tao masih kaget dengan perlakuan Kris terhadapnya. Kris pun menuntun Tao duduk diatas kasur yang ada diruangan tersebut. Ia pun pergi sebentar untuk mengambil kompres dan kembali duduk disamping Tao, mengkompres tangan Tao.

"Aku ini tidak becus menjadi guru. Aku bukanlah guru yang patut dicontoh," lirih Tao

"Kejadian hari ini semata-mata bukan kesalahanmu," Kris berusaha mencairkan suasana hati Tao yang sedang buruk

"Tapi – "

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau malah akan melukai dirimu lebih dalam."

Tao hanya bisa menunduk. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna semua kejadian hari ini.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu untuk mengembalikan moodmu. Aku yang akan menggantikanmu menjaga kelas," ujar Kris seraya membaringkan Tao ditempat tidur dan menyelimutinya, lalu pergi menghilang dari tatapan Tao.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang kelas.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sangat keterlaluan," ujar Daehyun seraya memandang teman-temannya

"Ne…aku belum pernah melihat Tao sonsaengnim marah hebat seperti tadi," ujar Zelo yang diikuti dengan hembusan nafas teman-temannya secara serentak

"Aku lapar. Ayo kita pergi makan," ujar Yongguk yang kemudian mendapat deathglare dari teman-temannya

"Kau masih saja bisa memikirkan soal makanan. Ckckck," ujar Suho seraya menggelengkan kepalanya

Yongguk hanya memasang _gum smile-nya _dan memasang wajah innocent.

.

.

Minggu ujian pun berakhir. Semenjak kejadian Tao sonsaengnim yang melakukan hukuman di kelas 2, tak ada satupun dari para siswa yang berani mencontek.

Kini para siswa sedang berebut melihat hasil ujian mereka yang dipasang dipapan pengumuman. Terlihat raut muka senang tapi tak elak juga ada beberapa diantara mereka yang terlihat muram karena harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan akibat nilai mereka yang sangat jauh dibawah rata-rata.

Tao sonsaengnim berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia berdiri didepan kelas dan membuka sebuah lembar kertas yang tak lain adalah kertas nilai hasil UTS. Tao mulai mengumumkan nilai-nilai para siswa didepan kelas. Setelah selesai mengumumkan, ia kemudian menatap beberapa siswa diantara mereka.

"Dikelas ini ada 6 siswa yang harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan karena nilai mereka yang berada dibawah rata-rata," ujar Tao dan hal itu membuat anak-anak yang memiliki nilai kurang harus menelan saliva mereka dengan kasar.

"Woohyun…Sunggyu…Kai…" ujar Tao sedikit memberikan jeda pada perkataannya.

Sudah pasti, 3 orang pembuat onar dikelas mereka itu akan ikut pelajaran tambahan.

"Lalu Chanyeol…Baekhyun…dan yang terakhir Kyungsoo…" Tao menutup kertas yang ada dihadapannya. "Kalian berenam akan memulai pelajaran tambahan hari ini. Silahkan kalian mengikuti saya," ujar Tao seraya keluar dari kelas dan diikuti keenam namja itu dengan langkah gontai

Kini Tao berhadapan dengan 6 namja yang duduk dibangku disebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti perpustakaan.

"Aku akan memberikan kalian beberapa soal. Kalian bisa mengerjakannya berdua-dua. Setelah itu saem akan memeriksa hasil pekerjaan kalian," ujar Tao. "Eummm…Woohyun kau kerjakan soal ini dengan Sunggyu. Chanyeol kau dengan Baekhyun dan Kai…"

Sebenarnya Tao tidak tega memasangkan Kyungsoo dengan Kai yang terbilang preman itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. "Kyungsoo kau kerjakan soal-soal ini dengan Kai."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk pada saemnya itu. Ia tidak bisa menolak perintah Tao.

'Mati kau Kyungsoo' – batin Kyungsoo

Dan Tao pun meninggalkan keenam namja itu untuk berdiskusi menyelesaikan soal yang telah ia diberikan.

Kai menatap malas pada tumpukan soal yang harus dikerjakannya. Ia mengangkat buku soal, mencermatinya sejenak lalu melemparkan buku itu tepat dihadapan kyungsoo.

"Kau saja yang mengerjakannya," ujar Kai seraya menaikkan kakinya keatas meja

"T-tapi…" Kyungsoo sangat gugup kalau sudah menghadapi preman sekolah yang satu ini. Tapi ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bisa menahan kegugupannya itu. "T-tapi Tao sonsaengnim menyuruh kita berdua untuk mengerjakannya bersama-sama."

"Tsk…berisik!" geram Kai seraya berdiri dari bangkunya, membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

"K-kau mau k-kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Diam! Itu bukan urusanmu. Sudah kerjakan saja soalnya. Saat aku balik kau sudah harus mengerjakan seluruh soalnya. Paham!" bentak Kai dengan tatapan sinis seraya melenggang pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghapus peluhnya karena berhadapan dengan Kai. Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian itu kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menepuk pundak kanannya.

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya bersamaku dan Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo

Chanyeol yang melihat perlakuan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo sedikit menggeram.

"Kau memberikan senyuman manis itu pada orang lain, tapi tidak pada ku," desis Chanyeol

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo pun mengerjakan soal-soal itu bersama dengan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak tawaran Baekhyun karena ada Chanyeol disana dan yang pasti ia sadar bahwa ia hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk. Tapi masa iya ia harus mengerjakan tumpukkan soal yang belum tentu ia sendiri dan teman-temannya itu kerjakan apalagi harus mengerjakannya sendirian. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas sangat dalam, merutuki nasipnya.

.

.

Luhan sibuk menscroll smartphone yang ada ditangannya. Dilihatnya kembali isi email yang ditujukan padanya. Padahal ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia membaca email itu.

"Luhan~ah…apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Sehun yang sedari tadi berjalan disamping Luhan

"Aniyeo," balas Luhan seraya mematikan ponselnya.

"Okay," Sehun membalas dengan senyuman yang manis dengan tatapan yang melirik kearah ponsel yang ada digenggaman Luhan

"Cih..ku kira dia benar-benar pandai dan sempurna, tapi nyatanya tidak," ujar seorang siswa yang berdiri dikoridor ketika Sehun dan Luhan melewati mereka seraya memandang sinis kearah Luhan

Sehun yang merasakan hawa tidak enak itu segera membalikkan badanya dan menghampiri siswa yang mengejek Luhan secara tidak langsung. Ia mencengkeram hebat kerah siswa itu dan membantingnya ketembok.

"Wow, apa-apaan ini?!" siswa itu menyunggingkan seringainya

"Tutup mulutmu!" geram Sehun

GREP

Luhan menahan tangan Sehun yang mencengkeram erat kerah siswa itu. "Geumanhae…ayo kita pergi. Kau tak perlu meladeninya."

"Cih…" Sehun menatap siswa itu dengan sarkastik lalu melepaskan cengkramannya hingga siswa itu terhempas kembali ketembok. Ia kemudian meninggalkan siswa itu dan pergi mengikuti Luhan kedalam kelas.

Luhan dengan santainya duduk dibangkunya dan mengeluarkan alat-alat tulisnya. Kini ia sedang memegang sebuah penggaris dan membuat garisan pada buku polosnya.

"Apa yang dimaksud oleh namja tadi? Jelaskan padaku!" ujar Sehun. "Kau sudah janji untuk menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku kan?"

"Cukup Sehunnie. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Apa kau tidak melihatnya?" ujar Luhan masih asik dengan penggarisnya atau bisa dibilang menghindari tatapan Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku ingin mendengarkan penjelasan sekarang juga!" Sehun sedikit berteriak dan itu membuat Luhan menoleh padanya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Luhan seraya kembali menyibukkan diri

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku huh?!" nada suara Sehun semakin menaik

Ia menepuk pundak Luhan. "Katakan padaku!"

"…"

"Lihat aku! Aku sedang berbicara padamu," bentak Sehun seraya membalikkan tubuh Luhan

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Luhan seraya menapis tangan Sehun

CRASHHH

Terlihat tetesan darah yang mengalir ditelapak tangan Sehun. Luhan membelalakan matanya ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinyalah yang telah melukai Sehun. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia menjatuhkan penggaris besi yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Teman-teman sekelas mereka pun sontak kaget melihat kejadian itu.

"Sehun-ah, gwenchana?" ujar Suho seraya mengambil sapu tangannya dan melilitkannya pada telapak tangan Sehun. "Kkaja aku antar ke UKS," lanjutnya.

Sehun menatap kearah Luhan yang entah sejak kapan telah menitikkan air mata. "Tidak perlu," ujar Sehun sarkastik seraya menampik tangan Suho dan pergi keluar kelas tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

Sehun berjalan kearah UKS lalu mengetuk pintu. Untung disana ada dokter yang sedang berjaga sehingga luka yang didapat oleh Sehun dapat segera diobati. Setelah dokter mengobati lukanya, ia menyuruh Sehun untuk beristirahat sebentar diruangan itu.

Luhan yang sedari tadi berdiri diluar UKS kemudian memberanikan diri masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang masih tidak ingin menatap wajah Luhan.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Luhan. "Mianhae…Sehunnie…"

"…"

"Mian aku telah melukai tanganmu. Dan juga sudah seenaknya cemburu padamu," ujar Luhan.

'Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Luhan cemburu padaku?' – batin Sehun

"Mianhae…" ujar Luhan seraya menundukkan kepalanya

Sehun bangun dari tempat tidurnya, "Aahh~ dingin…"

"Nde?"

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan, lalu menariknya hingga ia tertidur dikasur disebelah Sehun. Sehun kemudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi badan mereka. "Sekarang sudah hangat," ujarnya seraya tersenyum

"Sekarang katakan yang sejujurnya padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," ujar Sehun

"Mianhae…aku sudah cemburu padamu karena Kepala Sekolah lebih memilihmu untuk menjadi duta sekolah kita diajang lomba dance," jelas Luhan

Sehun menepuk jidatnya. "Jadi kau cemburu karena masalah itu eoh?"

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku. Kau lebih suka yang mana. Dance atau aku?"

"Eh? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Eummm…" Luhan melirik kearah Sehun dan kembali menatap langit-langit. "Tentu saja aku lebih menyukai dirimu." Semburat pink kini mewarnai pipi putih milik Luhan

"Aku juga. Aku lebih suka dirimu dari pada dance." Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan dengan intens. Dan yang ditatap pun mendapatkan sinyal untuk membalas tatapan itu. "Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan kepala sekolah. Kalau bisa aku ingin mengikuti kejuaraan itu bersama dengan dirimu."

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Eummm….aku ingin menari diatas stage bersamamu," ujar Sehun seraya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya

Luhan menatap kedua bola mata Sehun. Tidak ada kebohongan disana.

"Nan saranghae – Aku menyukaimu…Luhannie…" bisik Sehun seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan

Sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan hangat yang selama ini diharapkan oleh Sehun untuk dapat ia berikan pada sesosok namja yang ada disampingnya kini tersampaikan. Perasaan suka Sehun terhadap Luhan yang jauh melebihi rasa sukanya pada dance kini tersampaikan dan diterima oleh Luhan.

_Nado saranghae…Sehunnie…_

.

.

_Drrrttttt…drrrrttttt…_

[Lee Jinki Calling]

Kai menekan tombol yang ada dilayar ponselnya, lalu meletakkan speaker ponsel itu ditelinganya.

"N-ne, hyung," terdengar suara gemetar Kai

"…"

"B-baik, aku akan kesana," ujar Kai seraya menghilang dari depan gerbang pintu sekolah

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa..ini epep apa-apaan? Hueeeee *acak2 rambut**

**Mianhae readernim klo moment HUNHAN dan TAORIS kurang aselole (?) *bow**

**Pasti pada bingungkan tu Kai ada masalah apalagi. Penasaran? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya tahun depan di season ke 2 yak *watados *digaplok redernim**

**Boong ding…hehehehe *gum smile bareng Yongguk**

**Okay untuk chapter berikutnya author mau buat moment Kaisoo lebih banyak. Siapa yang nunggu-nunggu nih kopel?! Ayo angkat kaki (?) *ngek**

**Dan sekali lagi gumawoo buat yang uda review di chap sebelumnya. Jangan lupa RCL lagi ne…KAMSAHABNIDA :D**

**SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI DENGAN AUTHOR KETJEH YANG GAJE INI …mumumumu :***

**SALAM OLAH RAGA! ^^**

**.**

**Thanks to: Shin Min Hwa, Tao bbuing bbuing, babysulaydo, supergirl, hanmin, evilkyvng, lana, jinkitao, brigitta bukan brigittiw, kisskris, reader, are, dyakuro, hanrinrin, elizabeth kim, kazuma b'tomat, Jung jisun, bysj****, ****LevesqueXavier****, kopi luwak, vickykezia23, rocketeer7, kimei135, naochan, oracle, jungsssi, park ri yeon, ****finky'lulu, 7D, enchris.727**


	7. Chapter 7

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!

I'M COME BACK AGAIN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title  
**EIBA HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 7**

Length  
**N - ****CHAPTER**

Rating  
**PG-1****8 (T)**

Genre  
**ROMANCE, ANGST, COMEDY****, DRAMA****, VIOLENCE, YAOI (****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

Author  
**RUKA17**

CAST/Main Cast  
**BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, KAI, D.O, KRIS, TAO, LUHAN, SEHUN**

Support Cast  
**SUHO, LAY, CHEN, MINSEOK, SUNGGYU, WOOHYUN, YONG GUK, ZELO, DAEHYUN**

**Disclaimer**

**C****ast milik tuhan YME dan ****orang tua mereka****. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk me****ramaikan**** FF ini****.**

**Warning**

**Miss typo, ****alur ****maksa****, gaje,**** humor garing,**** EYD**** awut-awutan**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong**** yeorobeun!**** Author come back again!****!**

**Mianhe…untuk chapter ini author belum bisa bales review karena 1 2 hal *deep bow**

**Okay! Author ga perlu banyak bacot ne... Jaaa…langsung aja ke cerita selanjutnya... CHENKAIDOT… ^^**

.

.

.

**CERITA SEBELUMNYA**

_._

_Drrrttttt…drrrrttttt…_

[Lee Jinki Calling]

Kai menekan tombol yang ada dilayar ponselnya, lalu meletakkan speaker ponsel itu ditelinganya.

"N-ne, hyung," terdengar suara gemetar Kai

"…"

"B-baik, aku akan kesana," ujar Kai seraya menghilang dari depan gerbang pintu sekolah

.

.

**RUKA 17**

**.**

**PROUDLY PRESENT**

**.**

**EIBA HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 7**

**.**

"Apa perlu kita minta bantuan lagi dengan mereka?" tanya Woohyun

"Siapa maksudmu? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" Sunggyu balik bertanya

Woohyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi kurasa mereka tidak akan mau menolong kita lagi setelah kejadian yang menimpa Baekhyun," lanjut Sunggyu. "Kau tidak ingat? Baekhyun sampai babak belur seperti itu."

"Iya juga. Tapi – "

Kata-kata Woohyun terpotong ketika Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri mereka yang sedang berdiri di anak tangga dekat kelas mereka. Baekhyun menatap kedua namja itu dan kedua namja yang ditatap oleh Baekhyun itu memutar bola mata mereka, menghindari tatapan mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Apa mereka terkena masalah lagi?' – batin Baekhyun

Baekhyun melemparkan pandangan. Tidak ada Kai disana. Tumben sekali mereka berdua tidak mengekori Kai.

"Dimana Kai?" tanya Baekhyun

Tak ada satupun dari antara mereka yang menjawab pertanyaannya dan hal itu semakin membuat Baekhyun curiga.

"Apa kalian mendapat masalah lagi?" tanya Baekhyun

"Itu – " Woohyun baru saja ingin membuka mulut, tapi Sunggyu sudah mencegahnya duluan dengan menepuk pundak Woohyun

Baekhyun semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa Kai berbuat masalah lagi?"

Sunggyu menarik lengan Woohyun agar ia tutup mulut dan tidak menceritakan masalah mereka pada Baekhyun. Tapi Woohyun sudah tidak punya ide lain lagi untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka dan ia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolong mereka keluar dari masalah ini.

"Ne…ini masih berkaitan dengan masalah yang kemarin. Jinki meminta Kai untuk membayar uang ganti rugi karena telah merusak 'dragonnie' miliknya," jelas Woohyun

Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan melewati mereka pun berhenti dan menatap ketiga namja itu. "Ada apa ini?"

Woohyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ah, tolong kami sekali lagi," pinta Woohyun

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Jinki berulah lagi," jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menghebuskan nafas panjangnya dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Namja sialan itu masih mencari masalah lagi?!" ujar Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Woohyun. "Memang berapa banyak yang harus Kai tanggung untuk mengganti rugi biaya kerusakkan motor milik Jinki?"

Woohyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Mworago? Sebanyak itu?" Baekhyun kaget setelah mendapat bisikan dari Woohyun dan Woohyun hanya membalas dengan anggukkan.

Baekhyun memutar otaknya, mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Ia kemudian menatap Chanyeol, Woohyun, dan Sunggyu secara bergantian.

"Kalian pergilah dulu. Tunggu aku didepan markas Jinki. Aku harus mengambil sesuatu di rumah dan secepatnya aku akan menyusul kalian," ujar Baekhyun yang kemudian dianggukin oleh ketiga namja itu.

Baekhyun pun segera berlari menuju arah tempat tinggalnya. Sesampainya diapartemen miliknya, ia pun membuka pintu kamar dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu mengambil kotak hitam yang ia taruh diatas lemari. Dibukanya kotak itu dan diambilnya uang miliknya yang selama ini ia kumpulkan untuk biaya kuliahnya. Baekhyun kembali menimang-nimang keputusannya. Apakah ia harus merelakan uang ini untuk membebaskan Kai dari tangan Jinki ataukah ia harus memakai kekerasan lagi untuk melawan Jinki? Tapi sepertinya option terakhir tidak akan berhasil. Baekhyun pun kembali menutup kotak hitam dan menaruhnya pada posisi sebelumnya lalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa ketempat teman-temannya menunggu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya saat ia melihat Chanyeol dan yang lainnya menunggunya didepan markas Jinki.

"Ck..kau lama sekali," gerutu Chanyeol.

"Yak..jarak rumahku kesini sangat jauh," desis Baekhyun yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol masuk kedalam markas Jinki.

Chanyeol hanya berdecak mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

BRAKKK

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting dengan kasar oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau lagi rupanya," ujar Jinki seraya menyeringai

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Jinki. Ia menatap tajam kearah Jinki seolah-olah Jinki adalah ayam yang siap ia diterkam. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong seragamnya.

SRAAAKKK

Lembaran uang bertebaran diatas kepala Jinki.

"Kurasa itu cukup untuk membayar 'dragonie' ke dokter reparasi," ujar Baekhyun seraya memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

Baekhyun melemparkan pandangannya ke kanan, kearah namja yang dicekal oleh kawanan Jinki.

"Kai-ah...ayo kita pergi dari sini," ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Jinki yang terlihat geram atas perlakuan Baekhyun terhadapnya.

Sesampainya diluar ruangan, Baekhyun pun pergi bersama Chanyeol meninggalkan Kai dan yang lainnya karena rumah mereka yang berlawanan arah. Sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, Kai berteriak memanggilnya. "Baekhyun-ah!" dan yang dipanggilpun menoleh kebelakang. "Gumawo..." ujar Kai dengan suara kecil

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya!" teriak Baekhyun

Kai mendecak sebelum kembali berteriak. "Gomaptagoo!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol.

"Anak itu manis juga," ujar Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari Chanyeol.

"Aaahhh...aku lapar. Kau mau mentraktirku yeollie?" Baekhyun merenggangkan kedua tangannya

'Yeollie? Itukan nama kecilku yang dulu pernah baekhyun berikan padaku saat hubungan kami masih baik-baik saja.' - batin Chanyeol

"Yak... Park Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun seraya menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Nde?" Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang memasang tampang bodohnya itu.

"Aish...sudahlah... Ayo kita kerumahku. Aku akan memasakkan ramen untuk kita berdua." Baekhyun tersenyum seraya menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya berlari menuju rumahnya.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya sampai diapartemen milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menaruh tasnya sembarangan dan pergi memasak ramen di dapur sedangkan Chanyeol hanya duduk bersila, menunggu Baekhyun memasakkan ramen untuk mereka berdua sembari mengedarkan padangannya, melihat-lihat isi ruang tengah apartemen Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun pun datang dengan membawa panci berisikan ramen dan menaruhnya diatas meja kecil yang ada dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Jaaaa…kkaja makan," ujar Baekhyun seraya membuka tutup panci lalu mengambil sumpit dan menyeruput ramen yang masih hangat. Baekhyun terlihat sangat lahap memakan ramennya dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan," ujar Chanyeol

"Hahu hapal (aku lapar)," ujar Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh ramen. Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang masih setia memegang sumpitnya tanpa melahap ramen yang ada didepannya. "Kau tidak mau makan? Kuhabiskan ya?!" ujar Baekhyun seraya menarik panci berisi ramen itu kehadapannya.

"Yak…aku juga lapar. Kemarikan ramennya," ujar Chanyeol seraya menarik balik panci itu lalu memakan ramen buatan Baekhyun dengan lahap. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol memakan ramen hasil buatannya.

Baekhyun kemudian bangkit berdiri, mencari-cari minuman bersoda didalam kulkas, lalu melemparkannya pada Chanyeol dan duduk kembali disamping Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka kaleng soda dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

"Haah…segarnya..."

Baekhyun melihat keatas lemari, melirik kearah jam yang tertempel didinding. "Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau menginap disini saja. Lagi pula udara diluar sangat dingin," ujar Baekhyun

Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

Baekhyun menarik kaleng soda dari bibirnya dan menaruhnya dilantai. "Dia tidak lagi tinggal disini."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ajjushi itu sekarang tinggal bersama dengan istri barunya," ujar Baekhyun seraya melanjutkan meneguk sodanya.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar penuturan Baekhyun dan menatapnya intens. "Waeyo? Apa kau kasihan padaku?"

Chanyeol tidak membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu cemas padaku," lanjut Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Siapa yang mencemaskanmu?"

Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kau benar. Tidak ada yang pernah mencemaskanku."

Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

'Kau salah Baekhyun. Aku selalu mencemaskanmu.' – batin Chanyeol

Baekhyun berdiri, lalu pergi mengacak-acak lemarinya dan kembali dengan membawa kasur lipat.

"Aku hanya memiliki 1 kasur lipat," ujar Baekhyun

"Gwenchana…sini kubantu," ujar Chanyeol seraya membantu Baekhyun membuka kasur lipat dan menatanya diatas lantai.

Kedua nama itu pun merebahkan diri diatas kasur lipat. Baekhyun menarik sebuah selimut tebal dan menutupi hampir seluruh badannya. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol yang terlampau tinggi. Kakinya terlihat mencuat dari balik selimut tebal dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun terkekeh kecil sedangkan Chanyeol, ia pun ikut tertawa melihat keadaan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit rumahnya. Perlahan matanya mengatup. Entah mengapa ia merasa lelah sekali hari itu.

"Baekhyun-ah…," panggil Chanyeol

"…"

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"…"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menghadap kearah Baekhyun. Ia bisa mendengar dengkuran halus dari namja yang ada disampingnya itu. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur lelap. Ia pun membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun.

"Jaljayo baekkie…" ujar Chanyeol dan tanpa disadarinya bibirnya kini menempel di kening Baekhyun

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol tersadar akan perlakuannya terhadap namja manis itu.

'Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol?!' – batin Chanyeol

Chanyeol pun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya walaupun ia belum mengantuk.

Sementara itu terlihat senyum yang mengembang disudut bibir Baekhyun dan semburat pink yang mewarnai pipi putihnya.

'Nado jaljayo yeollie…' – batin Baekhyun

.

.

.

**07:00 AM**

.

Pagi yang cerah, sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela apartemen Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun terlihat kesakitan karena terkena silau cahaya matahari. Ia pun membuka matanya, lalu bangun dengan nyawa yang masih belum sepenuhnya kembali. Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Dilihatnya jam yang menempel didinding. Kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia segera menepuk-nepuk badan namja yang tidur disampingnya.

"Chanyeol-ah…ireona… kita sudah terlambat pergi kesekolah," ujar Baekhyun panik

Chanyeol segera bangun dari alam mimpinya meskipun nyawanya belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Ada apa Baekhyun-ah? Aku masih mengantuk."

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kita terlambat sekolah!" teriak Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat nyawa Chanyeol kembali

"Mworago?" Chanyeol membelalakan matanya

"Aishhh..ini gara-gara dirimu," sindir Baekhyun

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" tanya Chanyeol bingung

Jangan tanyakan pada Baekhyun kenapa ia menyalahkan Chanyeol. Ya, itu semua gara-gara Chanyeol. Gara-gara Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Gara-gara Chanyeol semalam mengecupnya walaupun hanya dikening, tetapi itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun harus berjaga sampai pagi.

"Aisshh..molla..cepat mandi…" gerutu Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. 'Dasar aneh.' – batin Chanyeol

.

.

.

**KANTIN SEKOLAH**

.

Baekhyun mengambil jatah makan siangnya lalu pergi kemeja dekat jendela. Ia menaruh makanannya dan duduk dihadapan Chanyeol, lalu melahap makanan yang ada didepannya dengan rakus, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tampang poker face-nya atau lebih tepatnya tampang bodohnya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kearah Chanyeol. "Waegeurae? Kau tidak ingin memakan makananmu?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menunjuk makanan yang belum disentuh sama sekali oleh Chanyeol dengan sumpitnya

"Aniyeo," balas Chanyeol dan segera memasukkan nasi dan daging asap kedalam mulutnya

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat cara makan Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang pemilih karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyentuh sayuran yang ada di diatas piringnya.

"Yak, kalau kau tidak makan sayurannya, kau tidak bisa tumbuh tinggi Park Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun

"Apa kau lupa? Aku jauh lebih tinggi dari dirimu pendek," sindir Chanyeol

Baekhyun mendesis lalu melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

TUK

Terdengar suara piring yang bersenggolan dengan meja makan. Chanyeol menoleh ke samping kanannya sedangkan Baekhyun memandang kedepan, kearah namja yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Namja berkulit tan yang duduk disamping Chanyeol itu memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kai

Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ck," Kai berdecak lalu membagikan sebagian daging asapnya untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Makanlah," ujar Kai seraya melahap makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kelakuan namja yang satu ini. Mereka sangat tahu Kai sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat baik hanya saja saat ini ia sedang dalam masa pencarian jati diri seperti mereka dahulu.

Tiba-tiba saja bahu Kai ditepuk oleh seseorang dari belakang dan Kai pun menoleh. Ia menemukan Suho berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Waeyo?" Kai memasang tampang premannya

"Tao sonsaengnim ingin bertemu denganmu diruang BP," ujar Suho

Perkataan Suho mengundang banyak pertanyaan dipikiran Kai.

'Ck…ada apa guru bermata panda itu memanggilku?' – pikir Kai

.

.

.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang BP yang terletak disebelah ruang guru. Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan menemukan Tao sedang duduk didepan sebuah meja kecil.

Tao yang menyadari kedatangan Kai langsung menoleh dan menyapanya. "Waseo. Silahkan duduk," ujar Tao seraya tersenyum

Kai pun berjalan dengan langkah malas menuju kemeja yang ditunjuk Tao dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada apa sonsaengnim memanggilku?" tanya Kai malas

Tao menatap tajam kearah Kai. "Ehmm…kudengar kyungsoo mengerjakan soal kemarin sendirian."

Kai memutar bola matanya malas. "Ck…seharusnya aku tahu kalau anak itu tukang mengadu," ujar Kai sedikit berbisik

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan?" tanya Tao karena suara Kai yang tidak bisa didengarnya dengan jelas

"Aniyeo sonsaengnim," Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dan melemparkan senyum yang dipaksakan

"Baiklah. Karena kemarin Kyungsoo mengerjakan soal-soal sendirian, kali ini kau juga harus menyelesaikannya sendiri," ujar Tao tegas

"Mwo? Yak..sonsaengnim..itu sama sekali tidak adil. Aku tidak mau mengerjakannya," Kai menolak mentah-mentah perintah Tao

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak mau mengerjakan juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan harap nilaimu akan baik diakhir semester nanti," ujar Tao memojokkan Kai

Kai berdecak dan selanjutnya mengiyakan perintah Tao dan Tao pun tersenyum mengetahui bahwa kini muridnya sudah bisa sedikit diatur.

Kai keluar dari ruang BP dengan langkah gontai.

"Ck…masa aku harus mengerjakan soal-soal ini sendirian?" ujarnya seraya menatap sebuah buku yang diberikan Tao padanya. "Aiiisshhhh…jinja…" Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

Kai kembali berjalan ke kelas melewati halaman belakang gedung sekolah. Ia sejenak berhenti, memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya, lebih tepatnya melihat kearah namja yang kini berjalan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Itu dia," ujar Kai seraya menghampiri namja itu.

"Yak! Kyungsoo-ah…Berhenti!" teriak Kai dan namja yang merasa dipanggil itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

'Kai? Ada apa dia memanggilku?' – batin Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menatap kearah Kai yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Tatapan Kai yang sudah dikenalnya itu membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri.

"A-a..ada ap – "

Belum selesai berbicara, Kai sudah mencengkeram erat kerah kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Wa-waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup

Sungguh ia tidak berani menatap tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Kai padanya.

"Kau…apa yang kau katakan pada Tao sonsaengnim huh?!" geram Kai

"A-aku t-tidak t-tahu apa yang kau maksud K-kai," ujar kyungsoo

"Cih…jangan berpura-pura. Kau yang mengadu pada Tao sonsaengnim kalau aku tidak mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Iya kan?!" bentak Kai

"A-aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada saem."

"Cih..Bohong!"

"S-sungguh." Kyungsoo sudah sangat ketakutan menghadapi namja yang ada dihadapannya itu.

'Mati kau kyungsoo. Kau benar-benar akan dibunuh oleh Kai.' – batin kyungso.

Kai berdesis kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dan membuat badan Kyungsoo terbentur dengan keras ketembok.

"Awas saja kalau sampai aku tahu bahwa kau yang mengadu pada sonsaengnim. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu," ujar Kai sarkartis

Ia pun meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mengatur nafasnya karena kegugupannya.

'Aku selamat.' – batin Kyungsoo seraya mengelus-elus dadanya

Kyungsoo menatap namja berkulit tan itu dari kejauhan sampai namja itu tidak terlihat lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, melihat kearah buku yang ada didekat kakinya, lalu diambilnya buku itu dan dibukanya. Ternyata itu adalah buku yang berisikan soal-soal yang sudah pasti buku itu berasal dari Tao sonsaengnim. Kyungsoo berusaha mengejar Kai, tapi sudah terlambat. Ia kehilangan jejak Kai. Bahkan dikelaspun Kai tidak ada. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kearah bangku milik Baekhyun lalu menepuk pundak namja yang sedang memakai earphone itu.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum pada kyungsoo. "Ada apa kyungsoo-ah?" tanya Baekhyun lembut

"I-itu…apa kau tahu dimana tempat tinggal Kai?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Untuk apa kau ingin pergi kesana?"

"Ah…tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini," ujar kyungsoo seraya menunjukkan buku yang ada digenggamannya.

Baekhyun kembali menatap kyungsoo. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana."

"Ah…tidak usah. Aku bisa kesana sendiri. Kau tinggal bilang saja tempatnya."

Baekhyun kembali mengernyitkan dahinya . "Kau yakin?"

Kyungsoo membalas pernyataan Baekhyun dengan sebuah anggukkan.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan teman baiknya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap kertas yang ada ditangannya. Kertas itu berisikan denah rumah Kai. Baekhyun yang menggambarkannya untuk kyungsoo supaya kyungsoo lebih jelas dari pada hanya menulis alamatnya saja. Akhirnya kyungsoo pun sampai didepan apartemen kecil disudut kota Gangnam. apartemen itu terlihat sepi dan gelap dari luar. Ia pun mendekatkan diri pada daun pintu apartemen yang bertuliskan 'Rumah Keluarga Kim'. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu itu dengan pelan.

"Permisi…apakah ada orang didalam?" teriak kyungsoo dari luar

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

'Apa tidak ada orang dirumah?' – batin kyungsoo

PRANGGGG

Terdengar suara seperti kaca pecah dari dalam rumah Kai. Kyungsoo pun kembali mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut dengan sedikit lebih keras.

"Kai-ah…apa kau ada didalam?"

Kyungsoo terlihat cemas mendengar suara yang ditimbulkan sangat keras. Ia pun kembali mengetuk-ketuk pintu sebelum pada akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang namja dengan memakai T-shirt berwarna hitam.

"K-kai…gwenchana?" tanya kyungsoo

Yang ditanya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ada apa kau datang kemari?"

Kyungsoo sampai lupa tujuannya datang kemari karena keributan yang terjadi didalam rumah Kai.

"Ah..itu..aku ingin mengembalikan ini padamu," ujar Kyungsoo seraya menyerahkan buku yang ada ditangannya pada Kai

Kai melihat buku itu agak lama sampai dia sadar bahwa buku itu adalah buku pemberian Tao sonsaengnim padanya.

"Kai! Dimana kau sembunyikan botol sojuku?!" teriak seorang namja yang tidak dikenali suaranya oleh kyungsoo dari dalam rumah Kai

"Ck…ajjushi itu…" desis Kai

"W-waegeuraeyo?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menanyakaan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Itu bukan urusanmu," ujar Kai seraya merebut buku yang ada ditangan Kyungsoo

"Pulanglah," usir Kai

"K-kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya kyungsoo memastikan keadaan Kai

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah!" bentak Kai

"Ooo…siapa namja manis ini?" ujar seorang namja paruh baya yang berdiri dibelakang Kai

Kyungsoo yang menyadari kehadiran namja itu segera membungkukkan badannya. "Annyeonghasaeyo ajjushi."

"Yak…kenapa kau tidak mengajak anak manis ini kedalam eoh?" ujar namja itu seraya memberikan wink pada kyungsoo yang membuat kyungsoo bergidik.

"Ck…itu bukan urusanmu pak tua," ujar Kai pada namja yang tak lain adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri. "Kau pulanglah sekarang juga," lanjut Kai

"Ck…kau tidak asik lagi Kai," ujar namja paruh baya itu

Kai berdesis, "Masuklah ke kamarmu pak tua." Kai sedikit menggeret ayahnya itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Mana botol sujuku?! Cepat berikan padaku sekarang juga!" bentak ayah Kai yang terlihat setengah sadar itu.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang botol sujumu itu pak tua. Cepat masuklah!" bentak Kai

"Ck…dasar anak kurang ajar! Kau berani melawan orang tua huh?!" teriak ayah Kai

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terpatung melihat adegan yang disuguhkan didepan matanya kini. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari tempat yang menurutnya menyeramkan itu. Tapi hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh pergi dari sana.

"Yak! Cepat katakan dimana kau menyembunyikan botol sojuku!"

Kai kembali berdesis mendengar teriakkan ayahnya yang sedang mabuk itu. "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak tahu!"

"Ck..dasar anak tidak tahu diri!"

PRANGGG

Kembali terdengar suara pecahan kaca. Kai yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan tangannya sebagai tameng tidak merasakan apa-apa padahal ia yakin ayahnya tadi mengarahkan botol kaca kehadapannya. Ia membuka matanya. Shock atas apa yang kini ada dihadapannya. Kyungsoo memeluknya dan tidak hanya itu saja, terlihat ceceran darah segar berwarna merah dilantai dan juga dibotol kaca yang ada ditangan ayah Kai. Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang roboh didekapannya. Ia terpukau dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari kepala kyungsoo dan kini menetes ditangannya.

"Tidak…bukan aku pelakunya…tidak…bukan aku…" ayah Kai yang shock melihat hasil perlakuannya itu kini terlihat lari terbirit-birit keluar dan menjauh dari apartemen miliknya

"Kyungsoo-ah…ireona…kyungsoo-ah…" lirih Kai seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh namja yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. "Kyungsoo-ah…jawab aku…"

Kai menekan bekas luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah dikepala kyungsoo. "Bertahanlah kyungsoo-ah." Kai segera menggendong Kyungsoo dipunggungnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan dengan sekuat tenaga berlari menuju kerumah sakit terdekat yang ia ketahui.

"Kyungsoo-ah…ku mohon. Bertahanlah…" lirih Kai seraya mempercepat langkahnya dan tanpa disadarinya air mata yang selama ini tidak pernah ia keluarkan sejak kematian ibunya akhirnya meluap juga walaupun sudah ratusan kali ia berusaha untuk membendungnya.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Lalalala..yeyeyeye..lalalala..yeyeyeye *goyang2 ala anak alay**

**Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga**

**Fiuuhhhhh~**

**Bagaimana reader? Makin gaje kan?**

**Reader: /nods/**

**Author: /pundung/ /garuk2 tanah/ *abaikan**

**Baiklah..yang dari jaman batu /?/ nungguin moment kaisoo udah author kasih noh noh :3**

**Gimana? Tambah penasaran yak gegara epep author lagi-lagi terjangkit penyakit TBC…muehehehehe *nyegir bareng Kai**

**Dan sekali lagi gumawoo buat yang uda review di chap sebelumnya. Jangan lupa RCL lagi ne…KAMSAHABNIDA :D**

**SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI DENGAN AUTHOR KETJEH YANG GAJE INI …mumumumu :***

**SALAM OLAH RAGA! ^^**

**.**

**My oxygen: Shin Min Hwa, Tao bbuing bbuing, babysulaydo, supergirl, hanmin, evilkyvng, lana, jinkitao, brigitta bukan brigittiw, kisskris, reader, are, dyakuro, hanrinrin, elizabeth kim, kazuma b'tomat, Jung jisun, bysj****, ****LevesqueXavier****, kopi luwak, vickykezia23, rocketeer7, kimei135, naochan, oracle, jungsssi, park ri yeon, ****finky'lulu, 7D, enchris.727**


	8. Chapter 8

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!

I'M COME BACK AGAIN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title  
**EIBA HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 8**

Length  
**N - ****CHAPTER**

Rating  
**PG-1****8 (T)**

Genre  
**ROMANCE, ANGST, COMEDY****, DRAMA****, VIOLENCE, YAOI (****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

Author  
**RUKA17**

CAST/Main Cast  
**BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, KAI, D.O, KRIS, TAO, LUHAN, SEHUN**

Support Cast  
**SUHO, LAY, CHEN, MINSEOK, SUNGGYU, WOOHYUN, YONG GUK, ZELO, DAEHYUN**

**Disclaimer**

**C****ast milik tuhan YME dan ****orang tua mereka****. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk me****ramaikan**** FF ini****.**

**Warning**

**Miss typo, ****alur ****maksa****, gaje,**** humor garing,**** EYD**** awut-awutan**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong**** yeorobeun!**** Author come back again!****!**

**Sebelumnya author mau bales comeng eh comment dari readernim dichapter sebelumnya ^^**

**Vickykezia23: chap selanjutnya sudah update ^^ RCL lagi ne..kamsa :D**

**Riyoung Kim: uda dilanjutin nih ^^**

**Brigitta bukan brigittiw: chanbaek emang TO to the TWEET XD**

**Finky'lulu: *ikut doain kyung2* okok,,ntar author kasih yg so sweet pake banget..sabar ye :3**

**Jungjisun: iyalah…author mana tega bikin omma D.O is DEATH. Bisa diamuk masa ntar -_-v**

**Kyeoptafadila: neeee..author maapin..kan kata bu gulu kita ga boleh ga maapin olang yg minta map sama kita *tiba2 cadel *pinjem sama thehun *dideathglare thehun *piss bang cadel -_-v *gaplok. Ini uda author percepat updatenya say :3**

**Enchris.727: mian…baeksoo moment ilang dari peredaran *bow* coz author mau balikin eomma D.O ketangan Kai..hehehe**

**Kopi luwak: Masnya? Mbaknya? Gw lekong *nah loh *lupa sama gender masa -_-v permintaan maap diterima. Author lagi baek hati :3 Ni uda dilanjutin…**

**Kazuma b'tomat: author juga sebel sama bapaknya Kai. Pengen gw gorok tu orang -_- okok uda dilanjutin nih :3**

**Timizel: yoi mas brooo :3**

**siscaMinstalove: iye..kaga ape2 :3 Ane juga kaisoo shipper .**

**naochan: chanbaek emang C to the U to the T to the E .**

**Elizabeth Kim: eomma kyungsoo..JANGGGG! ^^b Ini uda semangat ^0^)9 makasih chingu**

**Winterheaven: gumawoooo ^^**

**Jin Ki Tao: *ikutan nangis ;AAAAA;**

**roseEXOticFRIEND: gumawoooo..wokeh ^^b *nyengir bareng channie**

**guest: menegangkan yah…wkwkwkwk...sippo ^^b**

**.**

**Okay! Author ga perlu banyak bacot ne... Jaaa…langsung aja ke cerita selanjutnya... CHENKAIDOT… ^^**

.

.

.

**CERITA SEBELUMNYA**

_._

PRANGGG

Kembali terdengar suara pecahan kaca. Kai yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan tangannya sebagai tameng tidak merasakan apa-apa padahal ia yakin ayahnya tadi mengarahkan botol kaca kehadapannya. Ia membuka matanya. Shock atas apa yang kini ada dihadapannya. Kyungsoo memeluknya dan tidak hanya itu saja, terlihat ceceran darah segar berwarna merah dilantai dan juga dibotol kaca yang ada ditangan ayah Kai. Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang roboh didekapannya. Ia terpukau dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari kepala kyungsoo dan kini menetes ditangannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah…ireona…kyungsoo-ah…" lirih Kai seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh namja yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. "Kyungsoo-ah…jawab aku…"

Kai menekan bekas luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah dikepala kyungsoo. "Bertahanlah kyungsoo-ah." Kai segera menggendong Kyungsoo dipunggungnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan dengan sekuat tenaga berlari menuju kerumah sakit terdekat yang ia ketahui.

.

.

**RUKA 17**

**.**

**PROUDLY PRESENT**

**.**

**EIBA HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**.**

Trilililili..tralalalala..trilililili *anggap saja bunyi ponsel berdering*

Tao mengangkat ponselnya. "Nuguseo?"

"…"

"Aaa…eomma kyungsoo. Ada perlu apa eomma Kyungsoo menelepon saya malam-malam begini?"

"…"

"Nde? Kyungsoo belum sampai dirumah?"

"…"

"Nde…Pelajaran sudah usai sejak 3 jam yang lalu," jelas Tao

"…"

"Eomma kyungsoo jangan cemas. Saya akan membantu Anda mencari anak Anda. Ne…tunggu kabar dari saya."

Tao menutup ponselnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar bingung harus mencari kemana anak satu itu. Ia pun mendapatkan ide untuk menelepon Baekhyun. Tao segera membuka kembali ponselnya dan menekan-nekan tombol yang ada dilayar ponsel.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau bersama dengan kyungsoo sekarang?" tanya Tao

"Aniyeo sonsengnim. Waegeuraeyo?" jawab seseorang disana

"Kyungsoo belum sampai dirumah dan sekarang eomma kyungsoo sedang mencari-cari kyungsoo," jelas Tao

"Jeongmalyo?" Baekhyun memutar otaknya, berpikir kira-kira dimana kyungsoo sekarang berada. Kemudian ia ingat bahwa tadi siang kyungsoo bertanya tentang alamat rumah Kai. "Sonsaengnim, aku akan pergi mencari kyungsoo. Nanti aku akan mengabarimu lagi," ujar Baekhyun seraya menutup ponselnya

Baekhyun pun berlari dengan secepat kilat kearah rumah Kai. Ia yakin kyungsoo pasti ada disana.

Dalam perjalanan Baekhyun membuka ponselnya, menekan salah satu tombol dilayar ponselnya yang selanjutnya terdengar nada sambung.

CLEK

"Nuguseo?" tanya seseorang disebrang sana

"Haah..haah.." Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya. "Chanyeol-ah, ini Baekhyun. Bisakah kau datang ketempat Kai?"

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Apa dia berulah lagi?"

"Aku sendiri belum tahu pasti. Cepat datang kesana. Ku tunggu." Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya

Sesampainya dirumah Kai. Baekhyun tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda ada penghuni dirumah itu. Baekhyun berulang kali mengetuk pintu rumah Kai, tapi tak ada satupun yang membalas.

"Kau sedang mencari siapa anak muda?" tanya seorang ahjuma yang lewat didepan rumah Kai

"Ah..anyeonghasimika," ujar Baekhyun seraya menundukkan badannya. "Apa ahjuma tau dimana penghuni rumah ini?"

"Kau sedang mencari anak pemilik rumah ini?" tanya sang ahjuma

"Ne…"

"Tadi kulihat dia menggendong seorang namja dan berlari kearah sana," ujar ahjuma itu seraya menunjuk arah kanan jalan. "Ku rasa ia pergi ke rumah sakit karena ku lihat namja yang digendongnya berlumuran darah."

Baekhyun sontak kaget mendengar penjelasan ahjuma itu. "Ah…kamsahabnida ahjuma," ujar Baekhyun seraya membungkukkan kembali badannya dan pergi melesat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh ahjuma tadi.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari rumah sakit terdekat dan akhirnya ia menemukan rumah sakit itu disebrang jalan. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya menelusuri koridor ruangan yang serba putih itu. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya diujung koridor atau lebih tepatnya didepan ruang UGD. Mata baekhyun terpusat pada seorang namja yang tengah terduduk dilantai, didepan ruang tersebut dan penampilannya sedikit acak-acakan dengan bercak merah dibahunya. Bau anyir ini pasti bercak itu adalah bercak darah. Baekhyun menghampiri namja itu. Ia berlutut dihadapan namja itu dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya yang sembab menatap kearah Baekhyun.

"Kai-ah…apa orang yang didalam sana adalah kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun

Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemas.

Mengetahui hal itu, Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Ketika Baekhyun hendak menelepon seseorang, tangan Kai terlihat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Kai

Baekhyun pun menoleh kearah namja berkulit tan itu. "Wae? Aku ingin menghubungi keluarganya," balas Baekhyun

"Kumohon…jangan beritahukan hal ini dulu pada mereka…" ujar Kai

"Tapi…"

"Jebal…" Kai terlihat memohon kepada Baekhyun untuk tidak memberitahukan keadaan kyungsoo pada orang tuanya.

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol yang ada dilayar ponsel.

"Ahjuma, joneon Baekhyun imnida, saya teman kyungsoo," ujar Baekhyun

Kai mendelik pada Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi dari Baekhyun.

"Maaf…kyungsoo sedang bersama kami saat ini dirumah ku. Kami sedang mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah bersama dengan yang lainnya. Apakah kyungsoo boleh menginap dirumah ku?" lanjut Baekhyun

"…"

"Baiklah…kamsahabnida ahjuma," ujar Baekhyun seraya menutup ponselnya

Baekhyun kembali menatap pada Kai. "Untuk sekarang eomma kyungsoo tidak mengetahui keadaan anaknya. Tapi besok mau tidak mau kita harus mengatakan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada eomma kyungsoo," jelas Baekhyun yang diikuti dengan anggukkan Kai.

"Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?"

Kai memalingkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun.

"Ini semua salahku. Aku memang bodoh." Kai merutuki dirinya dan memukul-mukul kepala dengan tangannya.

Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh namja yang ada dihadapannya itu. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh Kai yang bergetar hebat dan juga pundak Baekhyun yang digunakan Kai sebagai sandaran kini terasa hangat dan basah. Baekhyun sadar, Kai sedang menangis sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku jika anak itu tidak sadarkan diri juga," lirih Kai dalam dekapan Baekhyun.

Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya dan mengelus surai kehitaman milik Kai, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, berharap Kai bisa lebih tenang.

.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

.

Drrrtttt…drrttttt

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Ia memandang kelayar ponselnya. Seseorang meneleponnya.

'Siapa yang meneleponku malam-malam begini?' – batin Chanyeol

Ia pun segera mengangkat telepon itu. "Nuguseo?" tanya Chanyeol

"Chanyeol-ah, ini Baekhyun. Bisakah kau datang ketempat Kai?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa dengan anak itu? Apa dia berulah lagi?"

"Aku sendiri belum tahu pasti. Cepat datang kesana. Ku tunggu." Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya dan terdengar suara nada terputus.

Chanyeol berkutat dengan pikirannya. 'Ck…masalah apa lagi yang dibuat oleh anak itu?'

Chanyeol pun meraih jaket yang ia gantungkan, lalu melesat pergi kerumah Kai. Ia berlarian, berusaha mengejar waktu karena ia takut sesuatu hal akan terjadi. Tapi sesampainya dirumah Kai, ia tidak menemukan siapa pun disana.

'Apa aku sedang dikerjai oleh mereka?' – pikir Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang ahjuma yang ternyata juga bertemu dengan Baekhyun sebelumya. Ia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat yang tidak jauh jaraknya dari rumah Kai. Hal itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol mencemaskan keadaan Baekhyun.

'Baekhyun pergi kerumah sakit? Ada apa sebenarnya?' – batin Chanyeol

Chanyeol berlarian dikoridor rumah sakit. Matanya melihat kesana kemari, mencari sosok namja bernama Baekhyun. Ketika ia menemukan seseorang yang mirip dengan ciri-ciri Baekhyun, ia pun menghampiri orang tersebut. Tapi ia tidak menegur namja itu karena namja itu sedang berlutut memeluk namja lain yang ia yakini adalah Kai.

DEG

'Apa-apaan ini? Ada apa dengan diriku?' – pikir Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari Baekhyun dan tanpa disadarinya tangannya mengepal dan raut wajahnya menjadi keras.

**Chanyeol POV END**

**Author POV**

Baekhyun sepertinya menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati namja setinggi tiang listrik berdiri menatapnya tajam. Ia pun segera melepaskan pelukkannya pada Kai.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah datang?" ujar Baekhyun

Baekhyun menatap tajam namja tinggi itu dan ia dapat merasakan aura hitam dibelakang namja itu. Raut muka namja itu juga terlihat berbeda. 'Sungguh seram' – batin Baekhyun

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" ujar Chanyeol dingin

Ia menatap Kai, lalu beralih pada Chanyeol dan kembali menatap Kai. Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh Kai, membantu namja itu berdiri dan mendudukkannya dikursi. "Kau tunggu disini sebentar," ujar Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Kai.

Baekhyun pun membalikkan badannya, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan menggeret lengan namja itu. Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol menjauh dari Kai karena ia merasakan ada aura membunuh disana.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sudah jauh

"Aku juga belum tahu pasti. Kai belum menceritakan semuanya padaku." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Yang kutahu sekarang, Kyungsoo sedang berada didalam sana," ujar Baekhyun seraya menunjuk ruang UGD

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak. "Kyungsoo diruang UGD? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol cemas

"Nan molla. Kita tunggu saja sampai Kai mau menceritakan semuanya pada kita."

Chanyeol memijit keningnya. "Lalu apa kau sudah memberitahukan hal ini pada keluarga kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kai memintaku untuk tidak memberitahukan dulu hal ini pada keluarga kyungsoo."

"Tapi..."

"Ku rasa Kai butuh waktu sejenak," potong Baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau memang itu yang terbaik. Semoga."

SRAKKK

Terlihat pintu UGD terbuka dan seorang namja berpakaian hijau dengan masker dilehernya keluar dari dalam ruangan itu. Kai pun segera bangkit berdiri menghampiri namja itu yang disusul oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" tanya Kai

Dokter itu menatap ketiga namja yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Ia tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya mengalami gegar otak ringan. Tapi sepertinya kalian harus lebih lama menunggu karena anak itu belum sadarkan diri."

Kenyataan itu membuat Kai senang tapi juga sedih. Senang karena kyungsoo bisa selamat dari maut, tapi juga sedih karena kyungsoo belum juga sadar.

"Dokter, Apakah kami bisa melihat keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun

"Kami akan mengantarkan pasien ke ruang ICU. Kalian bisa melihatnya disana."

"Kamsahabnida…" ujar ketiga namja itu seraya membungkukkan badan

Kai menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Sebaikknya kalian pulang saja. Aku yang akan menunggu kyungsoo disini," ujar Kai

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Baiklah…kami titip kyungsoo padamu," ujar Baekhyun. "Dan jangan lupa, kau harus makan. Kau juga butuh asupan gizi untuk bisa menjaga kyungsoo," lanjutnya

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap kepergian kedua temannya itu. Ia pun kemudan membalikkan badannya dan pergi ke ruang ICU

**ICU ROOM**

Kai membuka pelan pintu ruangan tersebut. Matanya tertuju pada seorang namja yang seperti sedang tertidur lelap diatas kasur. Kai menghampiri namja itu dan duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur. Kai menatap wajah namja itu secara intens. Ada perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Ppaboya. Seharusnya kau tidak datang kesana. Seharusnya kau menuruti kata-kataku untuk pergi secepatnya. Tapi kau malah tidak mau menuruti kata-kataku dan akhirnya menjadi seperti ini," lirih Kai

Kai menggerakkan tangannya, menelusuri pipi putih milik kyungsoo.

"Mianhae…nan jeongmal mianhae…"

Lagi. Kai tak kuasa membendung air matanya. Ia mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya hingga akhirnya ia tertidur disamping kyungsoo karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

Sudah 15 menit Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan menelusuri jalan menuju rumah mereka tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan kyungsoo ya?" tanya Baekhyun dalam keheningan malam itu

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu terlalu mencemaskannya," ujar Chanyeol

"Tapi…"

"Kau tidak ingat kata dokter? Dia hanya terkena gegar otak ringan. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sadar," potong Chanyeol

"Kau benar. Tapi tetap saja aku mencemaskan anak itu. Anak itu terlalu lemah untuk menanggung semua beban ini."

"Ck…kau terlalu mencemaskannya."

"Waeyo? Apakah aku tidak boleh mencemaskannya?"

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Boleh saja. Tapi kau juga harus ingat. Disana sudah ada Kai yang menunggunya. Jadi kau tidak usah terlalu mencemaskan kyungsoo," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi

Baekhyun berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Chanyeol yang terlalu panjang baginya. Ia pun menoleh dan menatap kearah namja tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol-ah…"

"Eum?"

"Apa kau cemburu pada anak itu?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearah namja yang ada disampingnya. "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku tanya apa kau cemburu pada anak itu?" Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaannya

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Byun Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol seraya mengerutkan dahinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

GREPPP

Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol, membuat langkahnya terhenti dan memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa kau cemburu pada anak itu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Yak! Sudah kukatakan aku…" Kata-kata Chanyeol terhenti. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan dingin menempel dibibirnya. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan menciumnya.

"Baekhyun-ah…" ujar Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun melepas ciuman kilatnya dibibir Chanyeol

"M-Mian…aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa," ujar Baekhyun dengan muka merah padam. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya tapi langsung dicegah oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membuat bibir mereka kembali terpanggut. Kini ciuman itu agak sedikit lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Ciuman lembut yang diberikan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang terkadang sedikit agak kasar membuat Baekhyun mengerti apa yang sedang Chanyeol rasakan sekarang, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Chanyeol pun memeluk Baekhyun ketika panggutan bibir mereka terlepas dan Baekhyunpun membalas pelukkan itu.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu mencemaskan orang lain selain aku," ujar Chanyeol. "Mungkin ini terdengar egois," lanjutnya diselingi tawa kecil.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Aku suka dengan Chanyeol yang seperti ini," ujarnya

"Nde?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap kedua manik indah milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali memasang senyum manisnya, tangannya meraih kerah Chanyeol dan…

CHU~

Baekhyun kembali mencium lembut bibir Chanyeol.

'Ingin rasanya aku memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan waktu,' – batin Baekhyun

.

.

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

Kurasakan sinar kuat yang memaksaku untuk membuka kedua mataku. Ku buka perlahan mataku walau sangat sulit bagiku karena terasa sangat berat sungguh berat. Kulihat semua yang ada dihadapanku serba putih. Ku kerutkan keningku berharap bisa mengetahui keberadaanku sekarang. Apakah aku sekarang ada disurga? Molla. Yang kutahu terakhir kali aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dan memanggil-manggil namaku. Kembali kuedarkan pandanganku dan kulihat sesosok namja berada disampingku. Namja itu tidak menampakkan wajahnya. Ia menutupi kedua wajahnya dengan tangannya. Kuraih surai kehitamannya. Kubelai, berharap ia menunjukkan wajahnya dan perlahan ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangannya. Kini ku bisa menatap kedua manik indah miliknya yang bagai black pearl itu. Dari wajahnya tersirat rasa cemas bercampur kaget ketika ia menatapku.

"Kyungsoo-ah…kau sudah sadar?" ujar namja itu dengan suara beratnya

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum padanya.

**Kyungsoo POV END**

**Author POV**

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi namja yang ada disampingnya itu menahannya.

"Yak…kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu," ujarnya

"Gwenchanayo Kai," balas kyungsoo

Kai membantu kyungsoo untuk duduk bersandar ditempat tidurnya.

BRAKKK

Kedua namja itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu yang dibuka dengan sedikit keras. Terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya berlari menghampiri kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Eomma, tolong lepas. Aku tidak bisa bernafas," ujar kyungsoo

Eomma kyungsoo lalu melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap anak semata wayangnya itu. "Gwenchanayo? Kenapa bisa seperti ini kyungsoo-ah…" ujar eomma kyungsoo seraya meneteskan air matanya

"Nan gwenchana eomma," balas kyungsoo

"Chogioo…" ujar Kai

Eomma kyungsoo menoleh kearah namja yang ada disampingnya. Kai merasa ditatap oleh eomma kyungsoo. Ia pun menelan kasar salivanya.

"Maafkan saya. Apa yang telah terjadi dengan putra Anda itu semua karena kesalahan saya."

"Apa yang kau katakan anak muda?" tanya eomma kyungsoo

Kai kembali menelan kasar salivanya. "Kyungsoo bisa sampai masuk rumah sakit itu karena kesalahan saya."

"Jadi kau yang membuat anakku seperti ini?"

Kai hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kau…apa kyungsoo melakukan hal yang jahat padamu? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini pada kyungsoo ku?" teriak eomma kyungsoo seraya memukul-mukul pemuda yang sedang diajaknya berbicara.

Kai hanya bisa pasrah menerima pukulan dari eomma kyungsoo.

"Kau…bagaimana kalau anakku tidak sadar juga huh?! Bagaimana kalau kyungsoo sampai kehilangan nyawanya?!"

"Eomma!" teriak kyungsoo

Tapi teriakkan kyungsoo sepertinya tidak dihiraukan oleh eommanya yang masih saja memukuli Kai sampai akhirnya Tao yang baru saja datang harus melerai mereka.

"Kai…kau keluarlah…" ujar Tao seraya menahan tubuh eomma kyungsoo

Kai akhirnya terpaksa keluar dari ruang pasien.

Eomma kyungsoo menoleh kearah kyungsoo. "Apa benar yang dikatakan anak itu? Apa dia yang melukaimu sayang? Kalau benar dia harus ku laporkan ke pihak yang berwajib."

"Eomma…cukup. Hentikan!" teriak Kyungsoo

Eomma kyungsoo sangat kaget mendengar teriakkan kyungsoo. Pasalnya dia belum pernah melihat kyungsoo meneriakkinya seperti ini.

"Kai tidak salah eomma. Dia juga korban."

.

.

.

Kai terlihat sedang melihat kerarah seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Anak laki-laki itu membawa sebuah bunga dalam pot ditangannya. Anak itu berusaha berlari kearah seorang yeoja paruh baya yang duduk di kursi roda. Mungkin saja itu eommanya – batin Kai. Anak itu menyerahkan bunga yang ada ditangannya untuk eommanya dan sedetik kemudian yeoja paruh baya itu memeluk anak laki-laki itu dan mencium kedua pipinya juga keningnya. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Kai pun tersenyum melihat kejadian yang ada dihadapannya, membawanya kembali mengingat sang eomma yang dahulu pernah ada disampingnya, menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi sampai suatu hari ia terpaksa harus berpisah selamanya dengan eommanya.

Kai menoleh kesamping, menatap yeoja paruh baya yang tiba-tiba duduk disampinya.

"Apa kau sedang menatap anak itu?" ujar yeoja paruh baya itu. "Dia sangat manis. Aku jadi teringat pada kyungsoo kecil."

Kai masih setia menatap kearah yeoja itu. Pasalnya, tadi yeoja itu sempat mengeluarkan amarahnya padanya, tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba yeoja itu bersikap lembut padanya.

"Kyungsoo kecil, dia sangat menggemaskan, persis dengan anak itu dan aku selalu berharap pada Tuhan untuk selalu membuat kyungsoo tersenyum. Ternyata Tuhan mendengar doaku. Tapi yang saat ini kurasakan adalah senyum palsu darinya." lanjut yeoja itu

Kai mengerutkan dahinya. "Waegeurae?"

"Entahlah, mungkin itu semua karena 'anak laki-laki' itu."

"Maksud Anda?" tanya Kai bingung

Yeoja paruh baya itu kini berbalik menatap kearah Kai dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh Kai.

"Ku rasa kau harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri," ujar eomma kyungsoo seraya melayangkan senyuman yang lagi-lagi tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Kai.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan gontai kearah rumahnya. Rasa lelah yang teramat sangat menyelimuti dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia segera merebahkan diri dikasurnya yang empuk. Tapi ketika ia melihat rumahnya yang sedikit hancur itu, ia merasakan moodnya akan kembali turun. Diedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru arah dan dilihatnya sebuah buku yang tergeletak dilantai dengan sedikit bercak darah. Diambilnya buku itu, lalu dibukanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia kembali membuka satu per satu halaman yang ada di buku itu. Buku itu telah penuh dengan coretan hasil jawaban yang ia yakini itu adalah hasil perbuatan kyungsoo.

Kai memijit keningnya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Anak itu…tidak kusangka ia akan mengerjakan semua soal ini."

SREKKK

Terlihat secarik kertas kecil jatuh dari dalam buku yang Kai pegang. Ia pun segera memungut kertas itu dan membacanya dengan seksama.

_Ku harap kau bisa memaafkanku Kai dan kuharap kau tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah mengadu apa-apa pada Tao sonsaengnim. Sekali lagi maaf._

Kai kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Dasar bodoh."

Kai merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa dan menerawang keatas ke langit-langit diruangan itu.

"Kau tahu aku selalu berbuat jahat padamu. Tapi kau tidak pernah marah padaku. Kau malah selalu minta maaf padaku. Huh..pabboya.."

Kai menutup kedua matannya dengan lengan tangan kanannya dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus yang menandakan ia telah masuk dalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga ^^**

**Bagaimana reader? Baguskah? Ato Makin gaje kah? Hahahaha XD**

**Jangan lupa RCL lagi ne… Dan sekali lagi gumawoo buat yang uda review di chap sebelumnya KAMSAHABNIDA :D**

**SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI DENGAN AUTHOR KETJEH YANG GAJE INI…mumumumu :***

**SALAM OLAH RAGA! ^^**

**.**

**My oxygen: Shin Min Hwa, Tao bbuing bbuing, babysulaydo, supergirl, hanmin, evilkyvng, lana, jinkitao, brigitta bukan brigittiw, kisskris, reader, are, dyakuro, hanrinrin, elizabeth kim, kazuma b'tomat, Jung jisun, bysj****, ****LevesqueXavier****, kopi luwak, vickykezia23, rocketeer7, kimei135, naochan, oracle, jungsssi, park ri yeon, ****finky'lulu, 7D, enchris.727, AnnisaDinda, Riyoung Kim, Kyeoptafadila, Timizel, siscaMinstalove, Winterheaven, roseEXOticFRIEND.**


	9. Chapter 9

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!

I'M COME BACK AGAIN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title  
**EIBA HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 9**

Length  
**N - ****CHAPTER**

Rating  
**PG-1****8 (T)**

Genre  
**ROMANCE, ANGST, COMEDY****, DRAMA****, VIOLENCE, YAOI (****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

Author  
**RUKA17**

CAST/Main Cast  
**BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, KAI, D.O, KRIS, TAO, LUHAN, SEHUN**

Support Cast  
**SUHO, LAY, CHEN, MINSEOK, SUNGGYU, WOOHYUN, YONG GUK, ZELO, DAEHYUN**

**Disclaimer**

**C****ast milik tuhan YME dan ****orang tua mereka****. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk me****ramaikan**** FF ini****.**

**Warning**

**Miss typo, ****alur ****maksa****, gaje,**** humor garing,**** EYD**** awut-awutan**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong**** yeorobeun!**** Author come back again!****!**

**Author mau bales review dari para reader nih :3**

Finky'lulu: uda kluar tuh kaisoonya :3

Jinkitao: Mian..taoris tenggelam dilaut ._.v *digaplok naga *diwushu tao

Vickykevia23: uda author kasih :3

Gipet sevolution: ni uda author lanjotin..pollow author aja ne di ruka17_nindy ntar gw polback..gw jarang on tweet ngahahaha xDv

Annisadinda: iya sih…tapi ini pan hanya cerita piktip ._.v author juga ngeship mereka :3

Sihyun jung: kangen sama tukang gossip? (read: BangDaeLo) *digaplok* author keluarin lagi kok…tapi disini jadi lebih serius..uda mau klimaks soalnya..nyehehehe :3

Kyeoptafadila: ini uda author lanjotin :3

Putridpootree: chanbaek JAANNNGGG! . *bawa banner chanbaek* Kyung2 emang penuh misteri :3

LeeEun: gumabtagoo :3

Enchris.727: mianhae ._.v penjelasan ttg 'anak laki2' kluar dichap ini…

Kopiluwak: SANTAI BROOO… #KETODONG PISO #MIAN IKUTAN JEBOL CAPSNYA GEGARA GW DUDUKIN (?) ._.v

siscaMinstalove: uda dilanjotin nhe :3 baca aja chap ini…semua akan terungkap..nyehehehe

elizabethkim: kasih tau gak ya?! *digaplok

brigitta bukan brigittiw: gumawooo…ne uda semangat berapi-api nhe *efek api dibelakang author

: gwenchana ^^ ne..ini uda dilanjutin...

riyoung kim: ni uda dilanjutin ^^

**Okay! Author ga perlu banyak bacot ne... Jaaa…langsung aja ke cerita selanjutnya... CHENKAIDOT… ^^**

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah…makanlah…" rayu sang eomma. "Sejak tadi kau belum makan."

Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikan rayuan eommanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari eommanya.

"Maafkan eomma sayang…"

"…"

"Eomma tadi sudah berbicara pada anak itu."

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah sang eomma dan memasang wajah shock. "Apa yang eomma katakan padanya? Eomma sudah janji padaku untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya kan?"

Eomma kyungsoo tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eomma tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada anak itu. Eomma hanya berusaha untuk sedikit menyadarkannya."

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**Kyungsoo POV **

**(Kyungsoo umur 8 tahun)**

Hari ini eomma bilang dia akan mengenalkanku pada seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganku. Kata eomma dia anak dari sahabat eomma yang sengaja dititipkan pada eomma. Itu karena sahabat eomma sudah tiada dan dia berpesan pada eomma untuk menjaga anak semata wayangnya.

Aku berdandan seperti yang biasa aku lakukan setelah aku mandi dipagi hari. Aku mengenakan kemeja biru pastel dan celana hitam selutut, lalu menyisir rapih rambutku. Ku dengar suara eomma memanggilku dari bawah. Aku segera membuka pintu kamar dan turun kebawah. Ku lihat eomma menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengan diriku. Entah takjub atau apa, pandanganku tidak pernah lepas dari anak itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah, dia anak teman eomma yang eomma ceritakan waktu itu," ujar eomma kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunanku

"Ah, joneun Do Kyungsoo imnida," ujarku seraya tersenyum

"Jong in… kim jong in imnida," ujar anak kecil itu dingin

"Jong in-ah, sekarang kau pergi kesekolah dengan kyungsoo yah," ujar eomma kyungsoo

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke sekolah," balas jong in masih dengan tatapan dingin

"Kenapa kau tidak mau pergi ke sekolah?" tanyaku

"Aku tidak suka sekolah," balas jong in

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu menyukai sekolah," ujarku seraya menggandeng tangan jong in dan pergi berangkat kesekolah bersama-sama dengannya.

.

.

**(Kyungsoo umur 9 tahun)**

Tidak terasa sudah setahun lebih lamanya Jong in tinggal dirumah kami bersama denganku dan eomma. Aku melihat banyak perubahan dari Jong in yang dulunya pendiam dan dingin sekarang ia terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Kami pun menjadi sangat dekat, bisa dibilang seperti kakak dan adik, tapi mungkin lebih dari itu.

"Jong in-ah, kemarilah…" ujarku

"Nde?" Jong in pergi menghampiriku

Aku kemudian mengalungkan sebuah rantai yang terbuat dari silver pada lehernya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jong in seraya memegang kalung berbandul sayap

"Itu hadiah untukmu," ujarku seraya tersenyum

"Hadiah?"

"Nde…itu hadiah dariku."

Jong in mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tahu?! Kalung itu punya banyak arti," ujarku "Kalung itu menandakan bahwa aku telah menemukan malaikat pelindungku. Kalung itu juga memiliki arti ketika malaikat pelindungku pergi meninggalkanku, ia akan kembali padaku dengan menggunakan sayapnya yang indah itu," lanjutku seraya menunjuk bandul berbentuk sayap itu.

Jong in kembali mengerutkan dahinya.

Aku menatap kedua bola matanya tajam, memberikan dia waktu untuk mencerna seluruh perkataanku. Tapi sepertinya otaknya tidak cukup pandai untuk menelaah semua ucapanku. Aku pun mendekatinya, berusaha menghapus jarak dengannya.

CHU~

Aku memberikan FIRST KISS ku pada anak laki-laki yang ada dihadapanku ini.

"Kau lah malaikat pelindungku Kim Jong In."

.

.

"Eomma, dimana Jong in? Dia tidak ada dikamar. Beritahu aku dimana dia sekarang. Jawab eomma!" teriakku. Aku sungguh-sungguh panic ketika mengetahui Jong In tidak ada dikamarku.

"Kyungsoo-ah..."

"Eomma dimana dia eomma. Katakan padaku eomma," rengekku

Eomma memelukku dengan erat. "Dia sudah pergi sayang."

Dan seketika itu juga air mataku terjun bebas ke kedua belah pipiku. "Eomma bohong! Kenapa eomma tidak mengatakannya padaku? Aku bisa mencegahnya pergi."

Eomma mempererat pelukkannya padaku. "Maafkan eomma sayang. Itu tidak mungkin kyungsoo-ah. Jong in pergi bersama dengan ayahnya. Kau tidak mungkin bisa mencegah Jong in hidup bersama dengan ayahnya."

"Dia tinggal dimana sekarang?! Aku ingin pergi menemuinya."

Eomma mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Mianhae…eomma tidak tahu dimana mereka tinggal sekarang."

Aku melepaskan pelukkan eomma, lalu pergi kekamarku dan membanting pintu kamar, membiarkan eomma berteriak memangil-mangil namaku. Aku tidak peduli. Ku benamkan diriku diatas kasur dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

**EIBA JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku memasukki sekolah ditingkat 3 di EIBA Junior High School.

'Semoga hari ini bisa berjalan lancar seperti biasanya' – batinku seraya mengepalkan tanganku dan sedikit berbisik, "Hwaiting!"

"Yak..yak..kau dengar? Katanya ada beberapa anak baru yang masuk disekolah ini," ujar seorang namja yang duduk tidak jauh dari bangku milik kyungsoo. "Katanya mereka itu pindahan dari Z Junior High School," lanjutnya

Aku kini sedang menguping sedikit, mendengarkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan anak-anak tukang gossip dikelasku.

"Jeongmalyo?" tanya yg lainnya

"Nde…kalian tahu kan kalau Z Junior High School itu terkenal dengan anak-anaknya yang bandel. Itu alasan kenapa mereka dipindahkan kesini."

'Jadi akan ada tukang rusuh yang masuk kesekolah ini?' – batinku seraya menghela nafas. 'Semoga saja aku tidak berurusan dengan mereka.

Aku bangkit dari bangkuku dan pergi berjalan kearah kantin sekolah. Seperti biasanya, aku memesan bubble tea rasa choco disalah satu kedai dikantin. Setelah mendapatkan bubble tea yang telahku pesan, aku langsung membayarnya. Aku berjalan keluar kantin sekolah. Aku tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatu yang tidak terikat dengan rapi, aku merasakan tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan dan…

BYUUURRR

Aku menumpahkan bubble tea ditanganku pada seseorang dan mengotori seragam sekolahnya. Namja yang ada dihadapanku kini menatapku horror. Ia kemudian menarik seragamku dan menggeretku keluar, tepatnya kehalaman sekolah. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah ember berisi air bekas pel lantai dan…

BYUUURRR

Dia mengguyurku hingga aku basah kuyup. Namja yang membalas perbuatanku tadi hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengancamku untuk jangan pernah berurusan dengannya lagi kalau aku masih sayang terhadap nyawaku. Kini mataku menatap salah satu namja yang berdiri diantara gerombolan namja yang mengepungku. Ku rasa dia salah satu anggota dari mereka. Namja yang kutatap itu juga menatap tajam kearahku seolah-olah dia merasa mengenaliku.

.

.

"Aisshhh…sial…seragamku basah kuyup. Untung saja tadi bisa ku keringkan sebentar," gerutuku saat aku berjalan menuju rumahku.

Aku melihat jam yang melilit ditanganku. Jam menunjukkan waktu 20.00 KST. "Uda malam. Aku harus cepat pulang." Aku mempercepat langkahku tapi tiba-tiba saja beberapa orang menghadangku.

"M-maaf, kalian menghalangi jalanku," ujarku seraya terus berjalan

PUK

Seorang namja menepuk pundakku. "Kau mau kemana manis? Tidak perlu secepat itu meninggalkan kami."

GREP

Sebuah tangan memegang tangan namja yang menepukku. "Jangan ganggu anak ini. Biarkan dia pergi."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah namja bertopi hitam yang baru saja datang hendak menolongku.

"Cih… dasar bocah… jangan ganggu kami."

BUAGH!

Namja bertopi hitam itu memukul keras rahang namja yang tadi menggodaku hingga ia jatuh tersungkur dan mengeluarkan darah segar disudut bibirnya.

"Puih…kau berani memukulku huh?! Assaeki – sialan!" ujar namja itu seraya melayangkan pukulan balasan.

TEP! BUAGH!

Namja bertopi hitam itu berhasil menghindari pukulan balasan dan menendang ulu hati namja yang menyerangnya. Namja yang menggangguku beserta gerombolannya itu berlarian meninggalkanku berdua bersama dengan namja bertopi hitam ini.

"Gu-gumaptagoo," ucapku seraya menundukkan badanku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap wajahnya dari balik topi hitam itu. "K-kau…kau kan yang bersama dengan mereka tadi siang dilapangan sekolah," ujarku

Namja itu hanya terdiam lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih setia berdiri disana. Aku melihat kebawah, tepatnya kearah sebuah benda yang berkilauan ditanah. Aku memungut benda itu. "Chogio!" teriakku berusaha memanggil namja itu. Tapi sayang namja itu telah pergi menghilang dari hadapanku.

Aku menatap kembali benda yang ada ditanganku. "Kalung ini…sama seperti kalung yang aku berikan pada Jong in..mungkinkah itu kau Jong in-ah?" gumamku seraya meremas kalung berbandul sayap itu.

**Kyungsoo POV END**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

**EIBA HIGH SCHOOL 09.00 AM**

"Apa kalian sudah dengar? Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit dan dia mengalami gegar otak," ujar Yongguk

"Aku sudah tahu," timpal Sehun

"Yak! Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang pada kami? Kita kan bisa menjenguk kyungsoo bersama-sama," balas Zelo yang diikuti anggukkan dari yang lainnya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho

"Kurasa dia sudah sadar sekarang," balas Sehun

"Yak…kalian tahu siapa yang menyebabkan kyungsoo bisa sampai masuk rumah sakit?!" ujar Daehyun mulai bergosip.

"Nuguya?" tanya Chen dan Suho serempak

Daehyun menatap teman-temannya secara bergantian."Kai."

"Mwo?! Ckckck…kasihan sekali kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi dia yang jadi korbannya," Chen berkomentar

BRAKKK!

Semua yang ada diruangan itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat horror kearah Sunggyu. "Bukan Kai yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo berada dirumah sakit sekarang ini. Dia juga korban," ujar Sunggyu dengan tatapan membunuh seperti singa yang siap menerkam siapa saja yang berani melawannya.

Kelas seketika itu juga menjadi hening.

SRAKKKK!

Kris sonsaengnim masuk kedalam ruang kelas 2E itu. Ia menatap heran pada Sunggyu yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. "Igemwoya – Ada apa ini? Sunggyu-ah…cepat kembali ketempat dudukmu," ujar Kris

Sunggyu pun segera kembali ketempat duduknya setelah Kris sonsaengnim menegurnya.

"Baiklah…buka buku kalian halaman 77," ujar Kris seraya menorehkan kapur diatas papan tulis

Drrrttt…drrrttt…

Luhan merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan langsung saja ia segera membuka pesan yang tertampang dilayar ponselnya saat Kris sedang asik menulis dipapan tulis.

_From: Sehun_

_Sepulang sekolah antar aku ketempat biasa yah. Kali ini aku yang traktir_ *emot smile*

Luhan tersenyum saat membaca pesan yang diterimanya dari Sehun. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang dan melirik kearah Sehun lalu memberikan kode 'OKAY' sebagai balasan pesan yang dikirimkan padanya, sedangkan Sehun membalas kode Luhan dengan tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

**RUANG MAKAN GURU**

"Waegeurae?" tanya Kris pada Tao. "Apa ada masalah lagi dengan anak-anak kita?"

Tao menghela nafas. "Menjadi seorang guru benar-benar sangat sulit."

"Eummm…menjadi seorang guru itu tidak gampang," ujar Kris. "Tapi kau hebat Tao-ah."

"Aku?" Tao menunjuk dirinya. "Aku sama sekali tidak hebat."

"Kau hebat. Aku iri padamu," lanjut Kris

"Iri padaku?"

"Ya…aku iri padamu. Kau bisa dekat dengan semua murid yang ada."

"Itu sama sekali tidak hebat. Kau juga bisa dekat dengan mereka."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa dekat dengan mereka."

"Waeyo?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya lucu

"Aku takut."

"Takut apa? Kurasa bukannya kau tidak bisa dekat dengan mereka tapi kau sendiri yang membuat benteng sehingga mereka tidak bisa dekat denganmu," jelas Tao

"Apakah seperti itu?"

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. "Cobalah kau runtuhkan benteng itu," ujar Tao seraya tersenyum

"Gumawoo," ujar Kris seraya membalas senyuman Tao dan mengacak-acak pelan surai hitam milik Tao

BLUSH

Pipi Tao terasa hangat dan dapat dilihat dengan jelas semburat pink yang menjalari pipinya.

.

.

.

**KORIDOR LANTAI 3**

"Chanyeol-ah!" Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Saem…" ujar Chanyeol menatap kearah Minho yang berlarian mendekatinya. "Waegeurae?"

"Apa kau bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ujar Minho

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi mengikuti Minho keruangannya. Sesampainya diruangan, Minho segera memberikan lembaran kuning pada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini saem?" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya

"Bukalah…" ujar Minho

Chanyeol membuka lembaran kuning itu dan membacanya denga teliti. "Ini…"

"Aku merekomendasikanmu untuk mengikuti training menjadi atlet sepak bola under 21," ujar Minho seraya tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol kembali melipat lembaran kuning itu dan menyerahkannya pada Minho. "Maaf saem…tapi aku tidak akan ikut," ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Minho yang masih setia menatap kepergian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pergi keluar dari ruang guru dan berjalan hendak menuju ke halaman belakang. Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang hingga ia terpaksa memutar badannya.

"Baekhyun-ah…"

Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau tolak rekomendasi dari Minho sonsaengnim?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Waeyo? Bicaralah padaku," paksa Baekhyun

"…"

"Apa kau takut cidera dikakimu akan kambuh?" Baekhyun menatap lekat kedua iris mata Chanyeol

"Sudahlah…aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya…" ujar Chanyeol seraya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Baekhyun pada lengannya, tapi tenaga Baekhyun yang mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol sangat kuat. Jangan pernah lupakan bahwa dia juga mantan anak berandalan yang disegani oleh banyak orang.

"Aku akan membantumu memulihkan kembali cideramu dan kau harus menyetujui rekomendasi dari minho sonsaengnim. Atau kau ingin aku mematahkan kedua kakimu," ujar Baekhyun seraya menyeringai.

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri menatap perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun. Ia tahu, Baekhyun tidak pernah bermain-main dengan perkataanya dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menuruti ucapan Baekhyun atau Baekhyun akan benar-benar mematahkan kedua kakinya.

.

.

.

**RS SEOUL**

SRAKKK

Kai membuka pintu kamar pasien dan menghampiri namja yang sedang membaca-baca sebuah buku ditangannya. Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Kai.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa masih sakit?" ujar Kai

"Ne..gwenchanayo," ujar Kyungsoo

"Maaf…"

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku. Itu semua bukan salahmu."

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum pada Kai.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

.

.

Kai mendorong kursi roda kearah taman yang ada dihalaman belakang rumah sakit. Ia pun memberhentikan kursi roda itu dibawah pohon rindang.

"Haah~ udara disini sangat segar," ujar Kyungsoo seraya menutup kedua matanya dan menghirup banyak-banyak udara yang mengandung kadar oksigen lebih banyak daripada diruang pasien.

Kyungsoo kini sedang memperhatikan dua orang anak kecil yang sedang bermain ditempat bermain yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit tersebut. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum, ia kembali teringat akan seseorang yang dahulu pernah mengisi relung hatinya. Ah tidak, mungkin sampai saat ini orang itu masih saja setia menetap dihatinya.

"Kai-ah…" ujar Kyungsoo seraya mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Kai. "Maaf…aku baru bisa mengembalikan benda ini sekarang."

Kai menerima benda yang diberikan kyungsoo padanya. Sebuah kalung berbandul sayap. Raut wajahnya kini berubah drastis. Benda itu kembali mengingatkannya pada seseorang, seseorang yang pernah mengikat hatinya. Tapi dia harus berpisah dengannya karena keadaan yang memisahkan mereka, bukan karena kemauan mereka.

"Apa kau masih ingat? Saat kita duduk dibangku kelas 3 di EIBA JHS. Kau pernah menolongku waktu itu dan benda itu terjatuh ditanah. Aku memungutnya. Saat itu aku berusaha untuk mengembalikan benda itu padamu tapi kau sudah terlanjur pergi."

Kai mendengarkan cerita dari Kyungsoo tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Aku berulang kali berusaha untuk menyerahkan benda itu padamu, tapi selalu saja gagal. Hingga pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan benda itu dan mengembalikannya padamu jika waktunya sudah tepat," jelas kyungsoo panjang lebar

"Gumawo…kau telah mengembalikan barang ini padaku," ujar Kai. "Aku telah lama mencari barang ini."

"Apa benda itu sangat berarti bagimu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"…"

"Ah…maaf…aku seenaknya bertanya yang tidak-tidak."

"Ne…benda ini sangat berarti bagiku."

DEG

Entah mengapa jantung kyungsoo terasa seperti berhenti berdetak mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Apakah benda itu pemberian sesorang yang sangat special?"

"Ne…"

DEG

Kembali, jantung kyungsoo kembali terasa seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Seperti apa orang itu?"

Kai menatap kearah 2 orang anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain ayunan seraya tersenyum.

"Anak itu sangat baik. Ia memiliki bola mata yang indah dan juga senyumanya. Senyumannya itu mampu meluluhkan hati seorang Kai yang dingin," jelas Kai

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama anak itu?" tanya kyungsoo dengan hati berdebar-debar

Kai menoleh kearah kyungsoo dan kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap manik hitam milik Kai.

"Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin. "S-siapa?"

"Masih kurang jelas?" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah kyungsoo membuat jarak mereka tidak lebih dari 1 inchi dan…

CHU~

Kai mencium lembut bibir kyungsoo sedang kan kyungsoo masih setia membelalakkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku…" ujar Kai setelah melepas panggutan mereka. "Aku sudah tahu dari dulu kalau anak itu adalah kau."

"Lalu…kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Aku merindukanmu Kai…" ujar Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

GREP

Kai memeluk kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku…aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu. Kau tahu kan hidupku seperti apa? Dan tidak sepantasnya orang brengsek sepertiku mendapatkan malaikat sepertimu."

Kyungsoo membalas pelukkan Kai. "Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Bagiku kau tetap Kai, malaikat pelindung Kyungsoo. Kau harus ingat itu," ujar Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum

Kai mempererat pelukkan mereka. Berbagi kerinduan diantara mereka.

"Kai-ah…jangan pergi lagi dari sisiku…"

"Ara…"

Kai melepas pelukkan mereka, menatap kedua bola mata kyungsoo dan kembali mencium lembut bibir kissable milik kyungsoo. Kai melahap bibir manis itu hingga membuat sang empunya kehabisan oksigen dan Kai terpaksa melepas panggutan, memberikan waktu kepada kyungsoo untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum kembali melahap bibir manis itu.

.

.

.

**20:00 KST**

"Sehun-ah, makannya pelan-pelan. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja," ujar Luhan seraya menyeka bibir Sehun yang terkena saus.

Sehun kembali melahap hotdog yang ada digenggamannya. "Hahis hahu hapal (habis aku lapar)," ujar Sehun

Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat kelakuan namja yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Sehun-ah…"

"Eummm?" tanya Sehun dengan mulut penuh hotdog

"Aku akan masuk ke universitas SM," lanjut Luhan

Sehun menelan hotdognya dan meminum cola yang ada dihadapannya. "Kau tidak jadi mendaftar ke universitas SEOUL?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo? Kau kan pintar. Kenapa tidak mau masuk kesana. Kau bisa belajar bisnis management disana dan meneruskan usaha ayahmu."

Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak suka. Lagi pula aku ingin meneruskan kuliah di unversitas SM bersamamu. Aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi dan juga dancer."

"Tapi…apa kedua orang tuamu mengijinkanmu?"

Luhan menunduk lesu. "Molla…"

Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dan membuatnya sejajar dengan tatapannya. "Aku akan membantumu. Orang tuamu harus tahu bahwa kau sangat berbakat untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi sekaligus dancer handal."

Melihat tidak ada perubahan dari air muka Luhan, Sehun pun mencubit kedua pipi Luhan. "Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu. Kau jadi terlihat sangat jelek," ejek Sehun

"Yak! Appo~ " rengek Luhan manja

"Appo – sakit ?"

CUP~

Sehun mencium pipi Luhan yang memerah karena dicubit olehnya. Pipi Luhan sekarang terlihat menjadi sangat merah karena perlakuan Sehun padanya.

"Sehun-ah…i-ini tempat umum."

"Waeyo? Ada masalah?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya

"Mereka melihat kearah kita."

"Biarkan saja. Toh, mereka tidak memiliki hak untuk melarangku mencium namjachinguku."

"Tapi…"

"Diamlah…atau kau ingin aku membungkam bibirmu dengan bibirku?" ujar Sehun seraya ber-smirk ria

Luhan meneguk salivanya kasar dan mengangukkan kepalanya, lalu mencomot pizza miliknya dan makan dalam diam. Luhan tidak pernah habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa berpacaran dengan namja yang terkadang seperti anak kecil ini tapi terkadang pula ke-pervert-annya melebihi namja-namja yang seumuran dengannya. Luhan berpacaran dengan Sehun? Ya, Luhan memang baru saja menjalani status barunya dengan Sehun dan anak-anak disekolah mereka tidak mengetahui hal itu.

.

.

.

**RUMAH KEDIAMAN KELUARGA KIM**

CEKLEK

Suho membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung disambut oleh eommanya.

"Suho-ah, kau sudah pulang?" tanya eomma Suho. "Kemarilah," lanjutnya seraya menyuruh Suho duduk disofa disebelahnya.

"Ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan padamu."

Suho menatap seksama eommanya itu. "Ada apa eomma?"

Eomma Suho tersenyum padanya. "Teman eomma memintamu meneruskan kuliah bisnis management ditempatnya mengajar setelah usai belajar di EIBA HS. Katanya ia akan memberikanmu beasiswa penuh untuk belajar disana."

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Ne," ujar eomma Suho seraya tersenyum lebar

"Eomma…"

"Ya sayang…"

"Aku akan menuruti semua perkataan eomma."

"Itu harus sayang…"

"Tapi eomma…apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu sayang? Kau mau eomma membelikan seragam yang baru? Buku baru? Atau mobil untuk mu?"

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin kau tidak lagi mengurung Lay disana."

Raut muka eomma Suho menjadi sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. "Aku telah menuruti semua keinginan eomma untuk bisa menjadi penerus perusahaan KIM. Jadi ku mohon kau mau mengabulkan permohonanku yang satu ini."

"Tidak bisa. Aku sedang menghukum dongsaeng-mu yang bandel itu."

"Tapi eomma…ini sudah diluar batas."

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu," teriak sang eomma

"Baiklah. Kalau eomma tidak bisa menuruti permohonanku. Eomma tidak hanya akan kehilangan Lay tapi juga AKU," ujar Suho dengan penekanan pada kata AKU.

Eomma Suho sontak kaget dengan penuturan anaknya. "Suho-ah…apa kau tega pada eommamu ini eoh?!"

"Tega? Eomma yang tega pada kami. Eomma yang tega sampai harus mengurung Lay disana." Emosi Suho yang selama ini terpendam kini meluap.

Eomma Suho kaget melihat perubahan cara berbicara anaknya.

PLAKKK

Eomma Suho memberikan sebuah tamparan pada pipi Suho. Suho membelalakkan matanya ketika mengetahui dirinya ditampar oleh eommanya. Ia pun bangkit dan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Tapi sesampainya di depan kamar, ia tidak langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia malah membuka kamar yang ada diseberang kamar miliknya. Kamar itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya, terlihat sangat suram. Suho masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan berjalan menghampiri seorang namja yang tengah terduduk diatas kasur miliknya. Namja itu menyadari kehadiran Suho dan tersenyum padanya. Suho memposisikan duduknya hingga ia berhadapan dengan namja itu dan langsung saja ia memeluk erat namja yang ada dihadapannya. Suho menyandarkan keningnya dipundak namja itu dan tanpa disadarinya ia menitikkan air mata.

"Lay-ah…apa kita pergi saja dari sini? Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapnya."

Namja yang bernama Lay itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Suho, berusaha membuatnya berhenti menangis.

"Malaikat Lay tidak boleh menangis," ujar Lay

Suho yang mendengar Lay berbicara sontak kaget. Pasalnya Lay sudah sangat lama mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tapi kali ini Lay berbicara padanya bahkan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Suho melepas pelukkannya pada Lay dan menatap nanar kearah Lay. "Lay…kau…"

CHU~

Lay mencium bibir Suho dan membuat Suho benar-benar kehilangan akalnya.

"Kalau kau ingin pergi dari sini, ayo kita pergi bersama," ujar Lay seraya tersenyum

"Tapi aku tidak tega meninggalkan eomma sendirian."

"Waeyo? Nenek sihir itu bisa tega pada kita. Kenapa kau tidak bisa tega padanya?"

Suho membelalakkan matanya. "Lay-ah…dia eomma…eomma kita….bukan nenek sihir."

"Waeyo? Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan nenek sihir yang jahat."

"Dia tidak jahat pada kita Lay," lanjut Suho

"Terus saja kau bela dia! Kau sama saja dengannya. Pergi kau dari hadapanku!" amuk Lay seraya melemparkan bantal kearah Suho

"Lay-ah…"

"Kubilang pergi!" teriak Lay

SRAAKKK

"Ada apa ini?" Eomma Suho membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat kamar Lay yang dipenuhi dengan bulu yang bertebaran. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Lay.

PLAKKK

Eomma Suho menampar keras pipi Lay.

"Eomma!" teriak Suho seraya mencegah eommanya menampar Lay untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Hentikan eomma!"

"Lepaskankan eomma. Anak ini harus diberi pelajaran!" eomma Suho meronta-ronta

GREP

Suho meraih pinggang eommanya dan menyeretnya keluar kamar Lay, lalu menutup pintu kamar Lay. Sedangkan Lay, dia masih tertegun dengan perlakuan eommanya terhadapnya. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya menangisi nasip dirinya.

"Aarrrgghhhh!" Lay berteriak sekuat tenaga meluapkan segala emosinya.

Tak satupun orang yang dapat mendengar luapan emosinya karena ruang kamar Lay didesain kedap suara sehingga ia bebas untuk berteriak sesuka hatinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga *lap keringet *author lebe**

**Mian ceritanya jadi agak melenceng kemana-mana. Beda banget sama drama school 2013 -.-v**

**Wokeh…Jangan lupa RCL lagi ne… Dan sekali lagi gumawoo buat yang uda review di chap sebelumnya KAMSAHABNIDA :D**

**Sampai jumpa lagi dengan author ketjeh tapi abal2 ini…mumumumu :***

**SALAM OLAH RAGA! ^^**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT | NO SILENT READER  
**

**My oxygen: **

**Shin Min Hwa, Tao bbuing bbuing, babysulaydo, supergirl, hanmin, evilkyvng, lana, jinkitao, brigitta bukan brigittiw, kisskris, reader, are, dyakuro, hanrinrin, elizabeth kim, kazuma b'tomat, Jung jisun, bysj****, ****LevesqueXavier****, kopi luwak, vickykezia23, rocketeer7, kimei135, naochan, oracle, jungsssi, park ri yeon, ****finky'lulu, 7D, enchris.727, AnnisaDinda, Riyoung Kim, Kyeoptafadila, Timizel, siscaMinstalove, Winterheaven, roseEXOticFRIEND, gipet sevolution, sihyun jung, putri pootree, lee eun, .  
**


End file.
